Burbujas de Amour
by xEmilionx
Summary: La historia remonta luego que Ash ganara su quinta medalla en Kalos, ahora el grupo va en camino hacia ciudad Laverre para continuar con su viaje en donde Frogadier descubrirá tener sentimientos de amor hacia Braixen, al igual que ocurrida con sus entrenadores en donde las cosas podrían dar un giro que jamás esperaron que ocurriría y a la vez divertida. (Historia fuera del anime)
1. El comienzo de un sentimiento extraño

¡Alola a todos! Les traigo una historia muy buena que le pertenece a un autor de "ForosDz" que por un lamentable hecho no lo pudo terminar y lo dejo en adopción. Fue así que me dio el permiso para continuarlo.

Esta historia tiene como shipping principal el Insectivoreshipping junto con el Amourshipping, este último vendría siendo secundario. Aunque no lo crean, me encanta esta pareja de Pokémon y por eso me anime a traerlo acá, solo para que lo disfruten de igual manera como me sucedió a mí. Este fanfic sería el primero que hago con dos parejas a la vez, antes de comenzar tengo que informar que los primeros seis capítulos le pertenecen al autor original, luego del siete hasta más adelante me pertenece a mí.

 _Aclaración: Pokémon no me pertenece, es de "Satoshi Tajiri y Pokémon Company". Solo me encargo de crear la historia de mi fanfic sin lucros comerciales._

 _ **Capítulo 01: "El comienzo de un sentimiento extraño"**_

Era un día común y corriente en la región de Kalos. Nuestros héroes seguían con su camino hacia el sexto gimnasio de Ash que se ubicaba en ciudad Laverre. Luego de caminar un pequeño tramo, el grupo decidio ir a descansar un rato.

—Me duelen las piernas... —dijo Clemont, quien se recostó adolorido en el suave prado.

De pronto se escuchó un pequeño gruñido que alerto al grupo, aquel sonido fue protagonizado por un avergonzado Ash, quien sonreía de manera avergonzada ante sus tres compañeros de viaje.

—Supongo que ya tienes hambre —dedujo Serena, con una voz tierna y compresiva hacia su amor secreto. (Lamentablemente Ash era tan despistado que ni cuenta se daba)

Ash comenzó a reír —No lo puedo negar. Me muero de hambre.

—Haré enseguida el almuerzo, muchachos —Clemont se levantó y, usando su mano Aipom, comenzó a sacar las herramientas necesarias para la cocina.

* * *

Cuando llego la hora de comer, el grupo libero a todos sus pokémon para que pudieran acompañarlos. La mayoría de ellos empezó a arrebatarse la comida con el otro, siendo el caso de Chespin y Pancham. Pero la única que no había cogido alimento era Braixen, quien se encontraba sin apetito y alejada de sus compañeros pokémon.

Frogadier fue el único en percatarse del comportamiento extraño de la pokémon, la conocía perfectamente y sabía que algo malo le ocurría. Dejo de comer para acercarse hasta donde ella se encontraba.

—¿Te ocurre algo, Braixen? Puedo comprender que no tengas hambre, pero ¿por qué te alejas del resto? —le pregunto Frogadier.

—No me ocurre nada, Frogadier —respondió con voz desanimada, y luego echo un pequeño suspiro—. Es solo que no me siento bien, nada más.

—¿Qué te pasa? —pregunto ahora con preocupación.

—Es que estoy muy nerviosa. Dentro de poco se acerca el próximo gran espectáculo Pokémon de Serena, y tengo miedo de volver a fallarle —Braixen comenzó a romper en llanto tras recordar aquel incidente—. Temo que se deshaga de mí por creer que soy una inútil.

Sin previo aviso, Frogadier le envolvió en sus brazos.

—Tú lo harás bien. Yo confió en ti —le brindo una cálida sonrisa que detuvo el llanto de la pokémon—. He observado cada entrenamiento tuyo, y estoy seguro de que no fallarás.

Braixen se exalto un poco —Pero si la defraudo... si hago que ella vuelva a perder... y si después deja de quererme...

Frogadier sintió pena por su compañera que volvió a llorar mientras hablaba, entonces la acerco hasta su pecho con el fin de que pueda desahogar su frustración.

—Tú lo harás bien —volvió a alentarla—. Serena nunca haría eso, ella te quiere mucho. Además, todos confiamos en ti. Eso nunca debes olvidarlo, Braixen.

La pokémon de fuego saco su cabeza para mirar los ojos de Frogadier, esa manera tan protectora y confiable provoco que se le adornada una pequeña sonrisa.

—Gracias por ayudarme, Frogadier. Eres un gran amigo —le respondió ahora más tranquila, secándose sus lágrimas.

—Ven, vamos a comer con los demás —Frogadier le extendió su mano, ella lo acepto con mucho gusto para regresar de vuelta con el grupo.

Esta historia continuará...

 _ **Notas del Autor:**_

Hasta aquí con el primer capítulo del creador original, aunque este corto estuvo entretenido ya que mas tarde la historia estará mucho mejor. La trama en que lo puse me encanto demasiado y quise hacer que ustedes la conozcan para descubrir lo genial que puede ser.

 _ **Posdata:**_ _Agradecimiento especial a "_ _Gatuic gatuic_ _", por regalarme su historia y permitirme darle una continuación encantadora a mis dos parejas favoritas del fandom Pokémon._

 _¡Comenten que les pareció el capítulo!_

 _Emilion se despide de ustedes lectores, hasta la próxima._


	2. Algo raro sucedió

¡Alola a todos! Les traigo el segundo capítulo del creador original. Agradezco a las personas por darle una oportunidad a la historia de esta singular pareja en pokémon. Aclaro una cosa, los pokémon si hablan en su propio idioma pero los humanos no los entiende.

 _Aclaración: Pokémon no me pertenece, es de "Satoshi Tajiri y Pokémon Company". Solo me encargo de crear la historia de mi fanfic sin lucros comerciales._

 ** _Capítulo 02: "Algo raro sucedió"_**

Había transcurrido dos días desde aquel incidente con Frogadier y Braixen. El grupo ahora se encontraba descansando en una pequeña ciudad que lograron encontrar en el mapa de Serena. Cada uno estuvo haciendo su respectiva cosa: Clemont estuvo creando nuevos inventos, Bonnie jugaba con Dedenne, Ash se fue a entrenar, y Serena tan solo observaba el entrenamiento de su compañero de tez morena y ojos cafés.

Durante el entrenamiento, Ash quería que Hawlucha pudiera resistir más los ataques eléctricos para sus próximos desafíos. Cuando termino, el entrenador se dirigió a un pequeño lago que estaba cerca de ellos, y paso a quitarse su camiseta debido a la transpiración de su cuerpo. Serena pudo contemplar a la perfección el torso desnudo de Ash, y esto solo provoco que se sonrojada completamente.

Al sentirse incomoda por la escena, Serena prefirió irse al bosque para recoger bayas para la preparación de sus pokélitos. Durante su recorrido decidió sacar a Braixen para tener algo de compañía y a la vez protección.

Tras un tiempo el cielo empezó a oscurecer la zona, entonces Serena decidió regresar al campamento donde estaban sus amigos. Durante su camino de regreso, Braixen se encargó de iluminar la zona gracias a la ayuda de su rama que transmitía una pequeña luz.

* * *

Ash lucia muy preocupado por Serena que todavía no volvía al campamento, sintió que algo malo le habría ocurrido, ya que conocía las clases de peligros que podría ocurrir en un bosque gracias a su experiencia por viajar por distintas regiones.

—Serena salió desde la tarde y aún no vuelve. Creo que iré a buscarla.

—Tranquilo Ash. Estoy segura que Serena regresara —dijo Bonnie, intentando calmar la preocupación del entrenador.

—Pero ¿y si le paso algo?

—Descuida Ash. Ella puede cuidarse sola, además tiene a Braixen para ayudarla —dijo Clemont, pero en eso se escuchó el grito de Serena, alarmándolos enseguida.

Ash decidió actuar rápido y saco a Frogadier para ayudarlo en el rescate de su amiga.

* * *

Serena estuvo corriendo a toda prisa para escapar de un furioso pokémon que la venia persiguiendo; el pokémon tenía la apariencia de un oso, poseía un pelaje blanco y llevaba picos de hielo en su cuerpo. Ese pokémon era un Beartic.

Braixen intento defenderla pero el pokémon de hielo sabía un movimiento de tipo agua a lo cual la dejo muy lastimada para seguir continuando con la pelea.

Serena estaba tirada en el suelo y temblando de miedo, observo como el pokémon se le acercaba para atacarla con sus grandes garras, ella tan solo cerró los ojos para esperar lo peor. Beartic estuvo a punto de golpearla cuando alguien lo empujo de forma violenta.

La joven queda anonadada por no sentir dolor alguno, entonces abrió los ojos lentamente para observar una escena que jamás olvidaría en su vida. Ash estaba peleando con Beartic a puño limpio, y lo impresionante fue que el entrenador le estaba ganando.

Braixen aún se encontraba en el suelo, le costaba respirar además de ver todo borroso, pero sintió una presencia que se le acercaba resultándole muy familiar. Cuando recupero la visión, observo a su compañero Frogadier que se agacho a su lado para inspeccionar su estado.

La pokémon intento hablar, pero Frogadier sabiendo de sus intenciones la silencio colocando uno de sus dedos en los labios de la pokémon zorra.

—No hables. Necesitas recuperar tus fuerzas —le ordeno, y sin pedir permiso la cargo entre sus brazos como si fuera una princesa.

Esta acción hizo que Braixen se avergonzada, intentando reprocharlo pero debido al cansancio no lo pudo hacer, ella tan solo se quedó en silencio y recostó su cabeza sobre el pecho del pokémon hasta quedar profundamente dormida. Frogadier le sonrió mientras sentía la respiración cálida de la pokémon, entonces decidió regresar al campamento.

Ash seguía en su lucha con el pokémon de hielo, su cuerpo estaba generando una extraña energía de color azul que le provocó un aumento de fuerza y agilidad. Serena tan solo estaba como espectadora en la lucha, pero observo asombrada que los ojos de Ash no eran cafés sino de color rojizos, resultándole algo lindo y encantador.

El entrenador estaba tan furioso que ni cuenta se daba de aquella aura que envolvía todo su cuerpo, tan solo recordó el momento en que Beartic iba a atacar a su amiga que sus emociones explotaron para irse a enfrentar con los puños. Luego de una larga batalla, Ash golpeo a Beartic en la cara dejándolo en el suelo totalmente inconsciente, cuando alzo su vista en Serena, el aura desapareció y sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad. Serena al notarlo creyó que fue parte de su imaginación por el cual no pregunto sobre ese tema.

Ash le ofreció su mano para que pudiera levantarse, ella lo acepto gustosamente pero a los pocos segundos se desmayó debido a aquella experiencia tan fuerte que vivió.

—Debió haber sido demasiado para ella —supuso el entrenador, entonces comenzó a cargar el cuerpo de su amiga sobre su espalda apoyando el rostro de Serena en su hombro.

Cuando estaba caminando de regreso con sus amigos, Ash noto a Frogadier que cargaba a Braixen en sus brazos, entonces le agradeció por su ayuda y fueron hasta la salida del bosque.

Al llegar, Clemont y Bonnie junto a Pikachu los estuvieron esperando muy preocupados, pero luego se sorprendieron por la manera en que el entrenador y el pokémon cargaban a sus inconscientes compañeras.

—¿Qué sucede, chicos? —pregunto Ash, muy inocente.

—Nada —respondieron al mismo tiempo los hermanos rubios.

Clemont comprendió la ingenuidad de su amigo de Kanto, puesto que aún no se daba cuenta que se encontraba apoyando el cuerpo de Serena sobre su espalda.

Bonnie en cambio le sonrió con emoción por salvar a su amiga pelimiel, además que sabía del pequeño secreto que guardaba por el entrenador.

El entrenador se dispuso a dejar a Serena en su carpa junto con su compañero Frogadier, pero en el momento en que la dejo recostada en su cama, noto cuatro rasgones en su camiseta que fueron producidas por las garras de Beartic, así que decidió cambiarse a una nueva que guardaba en su mochila como repuesto.

* * *

Serena y Braixen habían despertado horas más tarde, Ash y Frogadier se dieron cuenta tras encontrarse en la misma carpa. La noche continuaba, ambas recordaron el incidente en el bosque sintiéndose asustadas a lo cual le pidieron que se quedaran a dormir a su lado.

Ash y Frogadier se negaron algo avergonzados por la petición de sus dos compañeras, pero notando el miedo en sus rostros decidieron cambiar de opinión, yéndose a descansar en lugares distintos de la carpa para mayor espacio.

Braixen no paro de llorar mientras le agradecía a Frogadier por haberla salvado. El pokémon anfibio se sentía incomodo por cada elogio de su bella compañera, que sin previo aviso sintió como ella le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla, causando que estuviera en shock. Braixen solo río divertida por su reacción para luego quedarse dormida al lado de su salvador.

Ash fue el primero en acostarse junto a su compañera, encontrándose separados por un metro de distancia. Serena estaba nerviosa, no sabía la suerte que tenía al estar durmiendo junto a su amigo de la infancia, entonces armándose de valor entrelazo sus brazos en la espalda del entrenador. Ash se volteó por la repentina acción de la artista, pero no midiendo bien su distancia rozo sin querer sus labios con los de ella, formándose así un pequeño beso accidental.

Ambos se sonrojaron por aquel beso, pero más Serena quien se desmayó por la experiencia tan mágica que había vivido en esa misma noche. Ash observando de nuevo a su amiga inconsciente decidió envolverla en sus brazos para que no sintiera frío mientras la cubría con las sabanas. Serena dio una pequeña sonrisa aun desmayada luego de sentir el pecho de Ash sobre su cabeza, usándolo como si fuera una almohada.

Esta historia continuará...

 ** _Notas del Autor:_**

Hasta aquí con el capítulo dos de esta fantástica historia hecha por el creador original.

 _ **Respondiendo comentarios:**_

— _**dlandini:**_ Gracias como sabes esta historia me encantaba luego de ver algunos capítulos sobre ellos en el anime que me fascino demasiado y cuando encontré la historia siempre estaba al pendiente de ella, pero al descubrir que el creador lo iba a cancelar me ofrecí para continuarlo y este acepto en darme su historia, tienes razón en que el Amourshipping siempre sea lo primordial en las historias de los escritores, por eso esta historia es única al tenerlo como pareja secundaria, y claro este es el comienzo de grandes cosas, pues la chispa del romance recién inicia.

 _¡Comenten que les pareció el capítulo!_

 _Emilion se despide de ustedes lectores, hasta la próxima._


	3. ¿Valió la pena?

¡Alola a todos! Les quiero agradecer por darle oportunidad a esta pareja tan genial, y claro darles entretenimiento en sus tiempos libres. Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado.

 _Aclaración: Pokémon no me pertenece, es de "Satoshi Tajiri y Pokémon Company". Solo me encargo de crear la historia de mi fanfic sin lucros comerciales._

 ** _Capítulo 03: "¿Valió la pena?"_**

Braixen caminaba de regreso junto con Serena en el bosque, ambas conversaban con tranquilidad hasta que de unos arbustos apareció un pokémon salvaje. El pokémon salto y dio un golpe en la cabeza a Serena dejándola en el suelo con su cuerpo inerte.

La pokémon se quedó en shock por la muerte de su entrenadora y comenzó a llorar inconsolablemente, luego observo con total pavor como el pokémon se preparaba para atacarla a ella también usando sus grandes garras. Pero justo cuando iba a ser golpeada, despertó abruptamente por Frogadier, el pokémon anfibio la sacudió luego de sentir como se movía de un lado a otro mientras su rostro reflejaba una expresión de miedo.

Cuando los ojos de Braixen se enfocaron en Frogadier, ambos se encontraban muy abrazados y en una posición que podía calificarse como indecente. Braixen se apartó sumamente avergonzada y Frogadier solo volteo a otro lado, realmente esa posición les había afectado en grande.

—¿Qué fue lo que paso, Braixen? —pregunto Frogadier, intentando cambiar de tema.

—Tuve una pesadilla —musito temerosa, esa pesadilla fue mucho para ella. Pero de sorpresa sintió como Frogadier la abrazaba de nuevo, ella en vez de quejarse tan solo recostó su cabeza en su pecho para sollozar, realmente buscaba algo de protección en el abrazo de su compañero.

—Debes estar tranquila. No voy a permitir que nada malo te ocurra de nuevo —hablo con voz decidida y compresiva, no iba a permitir que algo malo de ocurra como aquella noche.

Braixen se relajó ante sus palabras, y en un acto involuntario rozo con ternura el cuello de su compañero para apoyar su cabeza en su hombro.

—Recuerda esto, Braixen. Nada malo te pasara si estas cerca de mí.

—Muchas gracias —respondió somnolienta, junto con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas.

—Ahora descansa. Yo estaré a tu lado si vuelves a tener una pesadilla.

Frogadier se percató de los suaves ronquidos de Braixen, quien dormía en su hombro, entonces decidió acostarla de nuevo en la cama y luego pensó en dormir un poco alejado de la pokémon, pero de repente escucho un murmullo de ella.

— _Duerme conmigo..._ —dijo, aún dormida.

Frogadier accedió a su petición, aunque le daba vergüenza sobre la posibilidad de que sus entrenadores los vea dormir juntos, no podía tolerar que vuelva a despertar asustada. Una vez que se recostó la abrazo para hacerla sentir segura. Ambos pokémon sintieron el calor corporal del otro, entonces se relajaron para dormir lo que quedaba de la noche.

Entre sueños, Braixen no podía imaginar sentirse agradecida por la ayuda de su compañero Frogadier. Realmente era un pokémon encantador, valiente, y... muy apuesto. En eso la pokémon reacciono a lo que había dicho, sintiéndose muy avergonzada, no podía creer en lo que había dicho, pero de repente recordó cada momento junto a Frogadier, dándose con la sorpresa que un sentimiento había nacido por el pokémon de agua.

— _Te quiero..._ —susurro Braixen, aún dormida.

Frogadier logro escuchar dichas palabras, internamente se sentía muy feliz a la vez que su corazón estaba latiendo con suma rapidez. Esto le pareció extraño ya que no se encontraba agitado ni nada por el estilo, pero debido a la suavidad del pelaje de Braixen prosiguió a descansar y olvidar por un momento lo sucedido.

 **"Al día siguiente"**

Ash y Serena observaron una escena a la cual nunca se lo esperaron. Ambos vieron con gran asombro como sus dos pokémon iniciales de la misma región dormían abrazados mutuamente de una forma tan cariñosa.

—¡Qué es esto! —dijeron ambos jóvenes, muy impactados.

Esta historia continuará...

 ** _Notas del Autor:_**

Espero que hayan disfrutado del tercer capítulo hecho por el creador original, sé que estuvo corto pero al menos se mostró un poco los sentimientos de ambos pokémon.

 _ **Respondiendo comentarios:**_

— _**Koseik:**_ Hola lector, bueno sobre lo que dijiste del shipping tranquilo que estas en lo cierto sobre lo que mencionaste pues el creador original menciono sobre hacerlos evolucionar solo que faltada capítulos adelante.

— _**pokeball z1:**_ Bueno acá esta el capitulo disfrutarlo compañero.

— _**maxxuzumaki**_ : Gracias por lo dicho, pues me encanta hacer historias nuevas y originales por eso le pongo prioridad al shipping entre los pokémon y secundario de sus entrenadores., disfruta del capitulo.

— _**Pichu 97:**_ Gracias lector, sobre los capítulos cortos se debe a que pertenecen al autor original pero no te preocupes que desde el capitulo 5 serán largos.

 _¡Comenten que les pareció el capítulo!_

 _Emilion se despide de ustedes lectores, hasta la próxima._


	4. Reacciones y sorpresas

¡Alola a todos! Les traigo un nuevo capítulo de este genial fanfic mis queridos lectores. Espero que lo disfruten en grande como yo lo hice.

 _Aclaración: Pokémon no me pertenece, es de "Satoshi Tajiri y Pokémon Company". Solo me encargo de crear la historia de mi fanfic sin lucros comerciales._

 ** _Capítulo 04: "Reacciones y sorpresas"_**

Serena había despertado y lo primero que observo fue que se encontraba recostada en el pecho de Ash. Ella se alejó muy nerviosa mientras su compañero de cabellera azabache despertaba. Ninguno cruzo una palabra sobre lo ocurrido de anoche hasta que escucharon unos ronquidos que provenían cerca de la carpa.

Cuando ambos fueron a observar, notaron a sus dos pokémon durmiendo muy abrazados y cariñosamente. Y la única reacción que tuvieron fue...

—¡Qué es esto!

El grito de los jóvenes provoco que ambos pokémon despertaran de forma abrupta.

—¿Eh...? —dijeron ambos pokémon, aún somnolientos. Cuando estuvieron ya despiertos, vieron las caras de sus dos entrenadores las cuales se encontraban anonadadas.

—Vaya Serena. Mira como los atrapamos durmiendo juntos —dijo el oriundo de Kanto, sonriendo de forma natural e inocente.

En cambio Serena se preocupó demasiado al imaginar otra cosa muy vergonzosa e indecente. Pero los dos pokémon se percataron de la reacción de sus entrenadores junto con la situación que estaban protagonizando, provocando un mar de nervios por el mal entendido.

—No es lo que ustedes piensan —dijo Braixen, agitando nerviosa sus patas delanteras.

—Entonces... ¿qué paso? —Serena logro entender la expresión de su pokémon, intentando aclarar lo que en verdad ocurrió ya que ahora no tenía ganas de cuidar de alguien más.

Frogadier intento expresar lo que ocurrió aquella noche, comenzó haciendo un par de señales para que entendieran su mensaje. Al final, ambos jóvenes dejaron en tranquilidad a sus dos pokémon ahora sabiendo que no ocurrió nada indebido.

Frogadier y Braixen tan solo tuvieron una gota resbalando por sus cabezas, debido a la mente mal pensada de sus respectivos entrenadores.

* * *

Ash y Serena decidieron salir de la carpa para despejar un poco sus mentes, ya afuera, Ash aún recordaba lo sucedido con su compañera de ojos zafiros.

— _"¿Serena recordara el beso de anoche?"_ —era el pensamiento de Ash, y como si fuera un milagro, Serena decidió hablar sobre ese asunto.

—Ash... Siento lo de anoche —Serena se sintió incomoda en su voz mientras sus mejillas se teñían de un rojo intenso.

—Tranquila, Serena. Esto quedara entre nosotros, ya que seguimos siendo amigos, ¿no?

Serena se lo tomo un poco mal —Sí... amigos... —su mirada reflejaba tristeza hasta el punto de querer llorar.

Ash se dio cuenta de su reacción, suponiendo que su comentario le había afectado mucho.

* * *

—Frogadier... Te agradezco por acompañarme a dormir —llamo la pokémon, con una expresión contenta pero a la vez triste.

—No te preocupes, Braixen. Recuerda que siempre estaré contigo para ayudarte en lo que pueda. Ya sabes, si vuelves a tener otra pesadilla no dudes en llamarme —dijo Frogadier, con una tierna sonrisa que alivio el corazón angustiado de su amiga.

Braixen se llenó de felicidad, vio la manera tan gentil y valiente de su compañero. Entonces recordó aquel sueño, revelando un sentimiento que comenzó a crecer, ahora no dudaba que sentía un poco de atracción por Frogadier. Y sin pensarlo, Braixen lo abrazo muy fuerte pero de manera tierna, y un pensamiento le llego desde su corazón hasta su cabeza.

— _"¡Lo quiero mucho!"_

Esta historia continuará...

 ** _Notas del Autor:_**

Espero que hayan disfrutado del cuarto capítulo que hizo el creador original, porque ya está comenzando a florecer los sentimientos de los pokémon iniciales de Kalos, y claro, un poco de sus entrenadores, en especial con la de Ash.

 _ **Respondiendo comentarios:**_

— _**pokeball z1:**_ Sobre el suspenso no te preocupes que de eso habla, pues aparecerá personajes que darán salseo a la historia, no por algo dije que estaba fuera del anime, disfruta del capitulo.

 _ **— dlandini:**_ Ah perdón, se me olvido los signos de interrogación por descuidado je, je, je. Espero que ta halla gustado el capitulo, sobre lo que dijiste de agregar un pareja de "Pikachu x Eevee" sabes lo había estado pensando, pues tienes razón hubo una clara referencia de ambos pokémon, en una revista de Japón junto con sus entrenadores, sabes no estaría mal la idea para mejorar la historia de la pareja principal y secundaria, gracias por la sugerencia.

— **Pichu 97:** Gracias por el apoyo al leer la historia, te aseguro que habrá muchas cosas interesantes en los siguientes, disfruta del capítulo.

 _¡Comenten que les pareció el capítulo!_

 _Emilion se despide de ustedes lectores, hasta la próxima._


	5. Una fuerza extraña y ¿celos?

Hola a todos los lectores que leen este grandiosa historia de un shipping muy particular, les agradezco mucho por el apoyo y claro que la historia tendrá una química distinta al anime luego de verme toda la temporada de XYZ (que sera el último jueves del grupo de Kalos), bien sin decir nada más que comience con el capitulo.

Aclaración: Pokémon no me pertenece es de "Pokémon Company", yo solo me encargo de crear la historia de mi fic.

 ** _Capitulo 5: Una fuerza extraña y ¿Celos?_**

Eran las 7:30 p.m. y nuestros héroes recorrían la ruta con suma tranquilidad, pero lo que no sabían es que algo o alguien los espiaba.

— Que cansada estoy — Exclamo Bonnie con la cara dormida.

— Estoy de acuerdo con Bonnie — Dijo Serena con unas pequeñas ojeras que dejaban en claro que estaba con mucho sueño.

— Vamos a cenar y luego a dormir — Exclamo Clemont igual de cansado.

Tras un rato, Clemont había preparado la cena y todos estaban a punto de cenar.

— ¡Salgan todos! — Exclamaron los entrenadores mientras tiraban sus poké balls al aire de las cuales salieron sus pokémon.

— Es hora de comer — Dijo Bonnie sonriente haciendo que fueran hacia la comida.

Todos estaban a punto de cenar, pero escucharon un ruido y cuando se dieron la vuelta vieron que era un chico no más de 25 años de edad, de cabello oscuro y ojos verdes, este llevaba ropas ligeras y un Staravia en el hombro.

— Hola... - Dijo él algo tímido hasta que la vio — ¡Eres Serena, la famosa y hermosa artista! — Dijo con un brillo en los ojos mientras este sostenía su mano.

Esto provocó un sentimiento extraño en Ash era una mezcla de furia y dolor (celos).Pero este no lo podía percibir aún.

— Sí, soy Serena — Exclamo tímidamente la joven artista.

— Me llamo Pablo. Pero en Internet se me reconoce como "FandeSerena91" — Exclamo el chico conocido como Pablo.

— ¿FandeSerena91? — Dijo Serena muy sonrojada por el nombre que le puso.

— Si, porque soy tu fan número 1. Pero el nombre estaba ocupado je, je, je — Dijo él medio apenado.

— Pues me parece que estas equivocado. Digo... porque nosotros somos sus fans número 1 — Dijo Ash con una expresión irritada, la cual fue vista por Serena.

— ¿Acaso tendrá sentimientos por mí? — Se preguntaba Serena internamente al ver la expresión de celos de Ash.

Pero de repente se escuchó un sonido extraño, el cual era proveniente del estómago de Pablo.

— Parece que tienes hambre. ¿Por qué no comes con nosotros? — Pregunto el ingenuo de Clemont, el cual fue el único que no se dio cuenta de los celos de Ash.

— Claro — Dijo Pablo aceptando mientras pensaba — Ash, si piensas que vas a sacarme a Serena estas muy equivocado.

Mientras tanto Ash pensaba lo mismo del chico, luego de aquello, todos fueron a comer. En donde Serena se sentó junto a Ash mientras Pablo se quería sentar del otro lado de ella, por suerte del destino y a la vez el alivio de Ash, Bonnie se sentó del otro lado de Serena mientras cenaban. En eso Ash podía ver que ella señalaba a Serena con los ojos, a lo cual el entrenador de Kanto capto el mensaje de la pequeña rubia, para luego sonreír como diciéndole un "Gracias".

Llegando a la hora de ir a dormir, Pablo dijo que no tenía carpa, con el propósito de poder ir a dormir con Serena. Pero para su mala suerte, Serena compartía carpa con Bonnie, por lo cual tuvo que compartir la carpa con Clemont, Ash dormía solo en una carpa que se lo había comprado en la cuidad que visito.

Era poco más de las doce de la noche y Ash estaba durmiendo, hasta que escucho que el cierre de su carpa se abría, miro hacia la entrada y para su sorpresa vio a Serena, la cual tenía pequeñas lágrimas que recorrían su bella cara.

— ¿Qué paso? — Pregunto curioso y la vez preocupado Ash por su amiga.

— Tuve una pesadilla — Dijo ella mientras temblaba de miedo — ¿Puedo dormir a tu lado? — Pregunto muy sonrojada.

— ¿Hacia falta preguntarlo? ¡Pues claro que puedes! — Dijo el azabache comprendiendo su miedo luego de lo ocurrido por el ataque del pokémon de tipo hielo.

— Gracias — Dijo la peli-miel muy aliviada y feliz. Esta lentamente se fue acercando y luego se acostó a su lado.

Ella seguía temblando y Ash no sabía si era por miedo o por el frío que hacía, por lo que opto en hacer algo que serena no se lo esperaba, este lentamente la rodeo con sus brazos y la acerco a su propio cuerpo, tal como si fuera un peluche. La peli-miel estaba feliz y muy sonrojada de que su amado se preocupara por ella de esa manera, así que está se dio la vuelta y apoyo su cabeza contra el hombro del chico, el cual no se negó. Lentamente ella fue vencida por el sueño que era ayudado por el calor proporcionado de parte del azabache, unos minutos más tarde, ella estaba dormida y Ash seguía pensado.

— No voy a dejar que nadie te aparte de mi lado — Fue lo que se dijo mentalmente mientras veía a la bella chica de Kalos que dormía junto a él, tras unos minutos este también quedó dormido por el cansancio.

A la mañana siguiente el primero en despertarse fue Clemont, el cual también despertó a Pablo, posterior a cambiarse salió de su carpa y se dirigió a la carpa que su hermana compartía con Serena para despertarlas. Pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio que su hermana estaba sola.

— Debe haberse despertado temprano — Pensó el rubio inventor.

Una vez despierta su hermana, cada uno fue a hacer su rutina de la mañana, Clemont se fue a hacer el desayuno y Bonnie a despertar a Ash, cuando abrió la carpa sus ojos se abrieron mucho y a la vez soltaba una pequeña risa burlona, sin hacer mucho ruido salió del lugar y se dirigió donde su hermano.

— Hermano tienes que ver esto — Dijo la pequeña levantando la mano con mucha energía.

— Ya voy Bonnie — Dijo Clemont por el llamado de su pequeña hermana.

Una vez cerca de la carpa, Bonnie le dijo que no hiciera mucho ruido, a lo cual este extrañándose por lo mencionado por su querida hermana, solo hizo caso. Cuando abrieron la carpa, los ojos de Clemont también se abrieron mucho a ver lo que ocurría, pues vio tanto Ash como a Serena que dormían abrazados y felices, sin darse cuenta que eran observados por los hermanos rubios.

Pero entonces alguien provoco un ruido apropósito para despertarlo, ellos lentamente abrieron los ojos y cuando vieron a sus compañeros con cara sorprendida, fue donde ambos se soltaron y a la vez se sonrojaron ferozmente por aquella escena que hicieron dormidos. Una vez cambiado con su ropa habitual aunque claro en diferente carpa, salieron a desayunar, pero antes de llegar alguien grito.

— Ash te reto a un combate — Era Pablo que retaba al entrenador de Kanto — Pero con un trato. Si tú pierdes dejaras de viajar con Serena y los demás.

Ese comentario, hizo que todos se impresionarán.

— Pero si yo gano. Tú te iras de aquí y nos dejaras de molestar — Dijo Ash asombrando a todos.

— Este bien. Pero aceptas el reto o eres una gallina — Le dijo con una sonrisa de confiado, puesto que pensaba que se negaría.

— Claro que acepto — Dijo Ash asombrando a todos.

— Ash, por favor no lo hagas — Le rogó Serena.

— Lo siento Serena, pero tengo que hacerlo. Ya que no me gusta rechazar, menos si se trata de un combate pokémon — Dijo él con una mirada segura.

Luego cada uno se fue a cada lado mientras agarraban sus respectivas poké ball.

— Yo seré el árbitro — Dijo Clemont que se ponía al medio — Solo se puede usar un solo pokémon, el que quede inconsciente será el perdedor.

"Punto de vista de Serena"

— Sal Braixen, tenemos que animar a Ash — Dijo Serena mientras internamente tenía miedo de terminar su viaje con Ash, puesto que ella solo lo había comenzado para reencontrarse con él — Por favor Ash, gana... gana por mí.

Braixen miraba preocupada a su entrenadora y se extrañó por su actitud, fue hasta que ella le contó lo que ocurría. En eso la pokémon de fuego se quedó en shock al enterarse de lo ocurrido, ya que no quería separase de sus amigos, sobre todo de Frogadier, por el cual empezaba a tener una pequeña atracción.

"Punto de vista de Ash"

— ¡Sal Frogadier! — Grito Ash liberando al pokémon de agua.

Segundos después salió Frogadier, el cual estaba con cara extrañada, puesto que no se había enterado de nada. Una vez que se lo contaron de parte de su entrenador, se quedó sorprendido, al tener que alejarse de todos sus amigos, pero lo que más le afectaba era alejarse de su mejor amiga Braixen, la cual estaba viendo con cara deprimida.

Eso hizo que Frogadier se prometiera a sí mismo a nunca rendirse hasta el final, sea el pokémon que sea, no se va a rendir y sobre todo no se va a alejar de su amiga la cual tenía sentimientos ocultos hacia ella.

Segundo después, Pablo grito liberando a su pokémon.

— Sal Ampharos — El pokémon salió para estar frente a Frogadier, el cual se lo veía muy tranquilo, puesto que se confiaba de su ventaja de tipo.

— ¡Qué comience el combate! — Grito Clemont haciendo empezar el combate.

Unos minutos después, en el campo de batalla. Se veía que estaba muy disparejo, pues Frogadier estaba tirado en el piso muy dañado mientras que Ampharos estaba en buen estado, excepto por unos cuantos golpes.

"Punto de vista de Frogadier"

Este estaba viendo borroso y le costaba moverse, hasta que vio a Braixen que estaba llorando desconsoladamente, esta escena hizo provoco algo en Frogadier que se activara, no era específicamente una habilidad, más bien era como una energía rara, la cual nunca había sentido hasta ahora. Este lentamente se levantó frente a la mirada atónita de todos, puesto que pensaban que no iba a resistir más.

Todos miraban a Frogadier, hasta que de repente este dio un fuerte grito, mientras alrededor de su cuerpo se ponía un aura azul, sus ojos eran rojos y su expresión era de furia.

— ¡Frogadier usa Hidropulso! — Grito Ash, pero en ese instante Frogadier lanzo una potente ráfaga de agua, la cual tenía una presión increíble.

— Eso fue Hidrocañon — Dijo Clemont sin creer lo que veía — Como un Frogadier puede aprender Hidrocañon — Pensaba al mirar al pokémon con los ojos muy abiertos.

— Con que Hidrocañon ¿eh? Frogadier usa tu Hidrocañon — Dijo Ash dando la orden. Pero Frogadier no le hizo caso, en eso lanzo un potente rayo, el cual al hacer contacto con Ampharos se solidifico.

— Eso fue Rayo Hielo — Dijo Clemont muy impresionado, tanto por la transformación como por los ataques, pues solo Greninja podía saber el movimiento de tipo hielo y el inventor se preguntaba como un Frogadier lo podía usar con tanta facilidad.

— Rayo Hielo... — Susurro Ash — ¡Ya sé! ¡Frogadier has una combinación de Hidrocañon con Rayo Hielo!

Dicho esto Frogadier lanzo una potente ráfaga de agua seguida de un potente rayo azul, el cual congelo el cañón de agua, lanzando un gran pedazo de hielo, hacia Ampharos dejándolo debilitado enseguida.

— Como tu Frogadier, pudo hacer una combinación con dos ataques que acaba de aprender — Dijo Pablo muy asustado.

En el momento en que Clemont declaro a Ash y a Frogadier como los ganadores del combate, Frogadier termino su transformación y de un segundo para otro, estaba tirado en el piso desmayado por el cansancio de la batalla.

Braixen la cual estaba mirando la batalla junto con Serena en una roca, salto de manera rápida dirigiéndose hacia Frogadier, el cual estaba en el piso, esta se sentó al lado de él y se puso a fijar lo que le pasaba, se notaba muy preocupada, gesto que fue visto por todos, Serena lentamente camino al lado de Braixen y se agacho mirándola.

— Tranquila Braixen. Solo debe ser el cansancio, pues recibió muchos golpes muy eficaces — Dijo Serena de manera compresible, pues sentía la preocupación de su pokémon.

Frogadier fue levantado por Ash para llevarlo a su propia carpa a descansar por su arduo trabajo, pero aunque Serena insistiera en que iba a estar bien, Braixen se rehusaba a separarse del pokémon de agua, así que no teniendo más opción ella los dejos solos.

"Punto de vista de Frogadier"

Este se sentía muy débil, lentamente fue abriendo los ojos y una vez abiertos pudo ver la figura de Braixen, la cual estaba acostada cerca de él. Ella al sentir un movimiento, se dio la vuelta y grande fue su felicidad al ver esos ojos celestes que rápidamente se lanzó sobre él en un abrazo. Frogadier no entendía lo que pasaba hasta que sintió que unas pequeñas gotas caían sobre su hombro que era producto de Braixen, la cual estaba llorando en su hombro.

— Me tenías muy preocupada, te desmayaste y no despertabas — Dijo ella entre lágrimas.

— Tranquila Braixen, estoy bien. Solo un poco cansado y adolorido — Exclamo con una pequeña sonrisa Frogadier.

— Bueno te dejo dormir para que recuperes fuerzas — Dijo Braixen aliviada.

— Me harías el favor de dormir conmigo — Dijo Frogadier con un pequeño sonrojo por tal petición.

Esas palabras la dejaron asombrada, pues el pokémon que ella empezaba a sentir amor, le estaba pidiendo que durmiera con él, era como una especie de sueño para ella.

— Claro — Dijo Braixen con una sonrisa que adornaba un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas mientras se acostaba junto a él, interiormente ella estaba haciendo fuerza por no gritar de emoción, quince minutos después Braixen estaba casi dormida, pero en eso sintió que algo la rodeaba, se sonrojo mucho al ver que eran los brazos de su amado.

— Duerme bien — Fue lo que escucho ella, y en tan solo unos segundos se quedó dormida con una linda sonrisa en su cara.

"Punto de vista de Ash"

— Pablo un trato es un trato — Dijo Ash al cumplir con el trato del chico.

— Como soy hombre de palabra, lo cumpliré — Dijo Pablo mientras caminaba hacia el bosque y en tan solo unos minutos, este se marchó.

Al transcurrir la noche, todos estaban cenando excepto dos en especial, pues tanto Braixen como Frogadier los cuales estaban durmiendo juntos, eso fue visto por Serena la cual con una sonrisa se alejó despacio de la carpa para no arruinar el momento tan tierno de su pokémon y a la vez su amiga, pues se había dado cuenta en la batalla que esa preocupación de Braixen hacia Frogadier, podría convertirse en algo grande y especial llamado amor, también conocido en su región como "amour".

Serena en eso toma una foto con su navegador, al contemplar la escena para salir de ahí y luego se dirigió al grupo que comía de manera tranquila, excepto Ash que comía muy veloz por probar la deliciosa comida hecha por su amigo rubio.

— Ash, creo que deberás dormir hoy con Clemont — Dijo Serena.

— ¿Por? — Pregunto Ash, pero su pregunta fue respondida al ver la imagen que le mostró Serena.

Ya todos habían terminado de comer, para luego ir cada uno a su respectiva carpa para proceder a dormir. Pero antes de eso, ellos se despidieron con un "Buenas Noches" luego de aquellas palabras, entraron a la carpa para después comenzar con un nuevo día en su viaje en la región de Kalos.

Esta historia continuará...

Chicos, se lo que estarán pensando y antes que digan algo, quiero aclarar que el autor original en ese tiempo, le hizo un homenaje al difunto escritor y youtuber "FandeSerena91", pues le encantaba sus historias de Amourshipping. Ese fue el motivo del porque lo incluyo en este capitulo, si lo hizo parecer como alguien malo fue por un buen motivo y claro sin faltar a su memoria, ya que fue un ejemplo como admirador de este shipping tan especial, comente que les pareció el capitulo, Emilion se despide de ustedes lectores.

Respondiendo comentarios por Emilion:

\- dlandini: Gracias por lo dicho, si bien ahora estoy mejorando un poco las cosas del original, pues había algunos errores de escrituras pero bien te aseguro que las cosas van a mejorar en el transcurso de la historia.

\- pokeball z1: Pues bien tu deseos son ordenes ahora desde ahora los capítulos serán más largos, disfruta del capitulo que fue en homenaje a un escritor que ahora ya no se encuentra con nosotros y a la vez fue un fan del Amourshipping, disfruta del capitulo.


	6. La pelea

Hola a todos les traigo el último capitulo hecho por el creador original, en donde las cosas se empiezan a poner muy buenas espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo me entretuve en ese tiempo, sin decir nada más que comience con el capitulo.

Aclaración: Pokémon no me pertenece es de "Pokémon Company", yo solo me encargo de crear la historia de mi fic.

 ** _Capitulo 6: La Pelea_**

Nuestros héroes estaban descansados tras una larga caminata, era cerca del mediodía y todos estaban haciendo lo suyo.

Chespin estaba caminando feliz cerca donde se encontraba Frogadier que estaba entrenando, el pokémon de tipo planta iba corriendo mientras saltaba en los charcos de agua que veía a su paso en cierto momento, él salto en un gran charco de barro pero no se percató que Braixen estaba pasando al lado, así que al saltar este la salpico con barro, al darse cuenta de lo que ocurrió, Chespin salió corriendo rápidamente porque tenía miedo de lo que le podía suceder, Braixen al no ver a nadie a su alrededor más que a Frogadier cerca, se acercó a él.

— ¡¿Qué te pasa?! — Le grito ella muy enojada.

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa Braixen? — Pregunto él, pero en dicho momento se dio la vuelta y fue cuando la vio toda embarrada de barro — ¡¿Qué te paso?!

— Eso debo preguntarlo a ti — Dijo aún más enojada puesto que creía que la estaba molestando apropósito.

— ¿Por qué a mí? Si yo no hice nada — Dijo él extrañado a la pregunta de la pokémon — Yo solo estaba practicado. En ningún momento te tire nada.

Eso colmo la paciencia de Braixen, la cual saco su rama y con esta ataco al pobre pokémon tipo agua, él cual no pudo evitar el ataque. Una vez terminado su ataque de fuego Frogadier cayó al piso muy dañado, puesto que el ataque fue potenciado por su habilidad la cual se activó al estar enojada.

— Porque me atacas... si yo no te hecho nada malo — Dijo él con la voz entre cortada, puesto que le costaba respirar por el daño recibido.

Este se levantó lentamente porque tenía la piel muy lastimada por el fuego, ella se acercó más a él y le da un puñetazo haciendo que este caiga sobre su herida de su espalda haciendo que pegue un desgarrador grito de dolor.

— ¡¿Por qué haces esto?! — Dijo Frogadier adolorido mientras una lágrima de dolor bajaba por su ojo.

— Eso te pasa por ensuciarme, pues a diferencia de ti. Me enorgullece mi limpieza — Dijo ella de mala forma por verse toda sucia, en eso ella nota como Frogadier se levantó de forma lenta, mientras el cuerpo le temblaba por las grandes quemaduras que tenía en su cuerpo.

— ¡Por qué actúas de esta forma tan infantil! — Dijo Frogadier gritándole por lo ocurrido, pero ella al escuchar esas palabras sintió un gran dolor en su corazón que rápidamente salió corriendo hacia el bosque.

Ella era seguida por un preocupado Frogadier, el cual iba tras ella como podía al darse cuenta lo que provoco en un arranque de ira.

— ¡Braixen... puedo explicarlo! — Empezó a decir él pero fue cortado por ella cuando escucho aquellas palabras.

— ¡TE ODIO! ¡NO TE QUIERO VER NUNCA MAS! — Grito ella mientras pequeñas lágrimas caían por su bello rostro mientras seguía corriendo.

Esas palabras golpearon muy duro a Frogadier, el cual al escucharlas, cayó al piso mientras en su mente se repetía aquellas palabras hirientes. Luego de eso, empezó a romper en llanto, pues esas palabras le habían dolido muchísimo, se levantó de su lugar y salió corriendo frente a la mirada atónita de todo el grupo.

"Punto de vista de Braixen"

Ella siguió corriendo en el bosque hasta llegar a un lago.

— Como pudo Frogadier hacerme esto. Como pudo llenarme de barro — Dijo ella mientras las lágrimas seguían cayendo, estaba pensando en lo ocurrido. Pero luego escucha la voz de un pequeño pokémon.

— Porque no te metes en el lago. Así podrás sacarte el barro que tienes en tu piel — Dijo aquel pokémon.

Ella lentamente se dio la vuelta y detrás de ella, había un pequeño pokémon que se asimilaba a una ardilla, solo que tenía en algunas partes de su cuerpo el color azul.

— Eso te lo podrá sacar — Volvió a decir el pequeño pokémon señalando el agua clara del lago.

Ella lo pensó, pero al final termino accediendo. Así que lentamente entro al lago, el agua estaba fría pero con tal de sacarse el barro que tenía en su cuerpo, ella haría cualquier cosa, una vez limpia, salió del lago, para su sorpresa el pokémon ya no estaba en el lugar.

— ¡Braixen! ¡Braixen! — Escucho ella a lo lejos, la voz de alguien llamándola.

— ¡Aquí estoy! — Grito ella avisando de su localización.

Minutos después aparecieron Pikachu y Chespin.

— Braixen. Chespin tiene algo importante que decirte — Dijo Pikachu mientras aparecía el nombrado ante la pokémon.

— Braixen... me parece que tienes que perdonar a Frogadier de lo ocurrido — Dijo el tipo planta un poco nerviosa pero arrepentida.

— ¡Por qué lo haría! — Gruño ella enojada al recordar el incidente de hace rato.

— Porque él, no hizo nada malo — Dijo Pikachu explicando el motivo.

— El llenarme de barro en toda mi piel. No te parece nada malo — Dijo ella enojada al escuchar las palabras del roedor eléctrico.

— No me refiero a eso, me refiero a que él no tuvo nada que ver en ese incidente — Dijo Pikachu dándole la respuesta, confundiendo un poco a Braixen.

— ¿Y quién fue? — Dijo Braixen queriendo saber del culpable del incidente.

— Fui yo... — Dijo Chespin con la voz baja mientras agachaba la cabeza apenado — Estaba saltando sobre los charcos y justo salte sobre uno, el cual estaba a tu lado. Después salí corriendo por el miedo, pero nunca pensé que atacarías a Frogadier y se pelearan de esa manera.

Braixen estaba impactada mientras escuchaba las palabras del pokémon, donde se dio cuenta de que Frogadier era inocente, eso el provoca arrepentimiento y amargura de como actuó con él que siempre fue amable y gentil con ella mientras seguía oyendo las palabras de Chespin.

— Braixen... si no quieres perdonarme, no lo hagas. Pero al que tienes que perdonar es a Frogadier — Dijo Chespin triste por haber arruinado la amistad de ambos pokémon que eran sus compañeros, no solo de viaje, sino también por haber estado en el laboratorio del profesor Sycamore en su primera etapa evolutiva.

— Chespin la cosa no es tan fácil. La que debe de perdonar a Frogadier por lo ocurrido, eres tu Braixen — Dijo Pikachu viendo a la pokémon de fuego.

— ¿Por qué yo? — Pregunto ella confusa por lo dicho.

— Chespin, puedes irte con los demás. Tengo que hablar de algo importante con Braixen, después hablamos de lo que hiciste — Luego de decirlo, Chespin se fue del lugar, dejándolos solos a los dos, en eso Pikachu decidió hablar con ella.

— Tienes que pedirle perdón. Porque lo heriste mucho, no me refiero físicamente sino emocionalmente — Dijo el tipo eléctrico dejando sorprendida a Braixen.

— ¿Eh? ¿Q-Qué quieres decir con eso? — Pregunto ella algo nerviosa.

— No confiaste en Frogadier cuando dijo que no había sido, además de eso lo atacaste. No sé si te habrás dado cuenta que cuando tú lo atacaste, él no se defendió y sabes porque... — Pikachu tomo un poco de respiración por lo que diría a continuación mientras Braixen estaba con ganas de llorar, pero lo reprimió para seguí escuchando — Lo hizo porque él nunca te haría daño Braixen y el motivo de eso es que... Frogadier estaba enamorado de ti — Dijo el tipo eléctrico revelando algo impactante para la pokémon.

Ella se quedó en shock, acaso era un sueño se decía mentalmente, al principio ella estaba feliz que supiera los sentimientos de Frogadier, hasta que recordó lo que le hizo hace poco más de una hora.

— Además de eso, te quería invitar hoy a una cita, él nunca te atacaría puesto que eres la pokémon más importante en su vida. Por eso se quedó tan afectado lo que dijiste — Dijo Pikachu acabando lo que tenía que decir mientras Braixen que escuchaba todo saco pequeñas lagrimas que caían por sus ojos, no pudiendo detenerlo, pues lo había arruinado todo, no solo su amistad, sino en el corazón de Frogadier que ahora comprendía todo... ya que sentía lo mismo por él.

— ¿Sabes por qué últimamente, Frogadier estaba tan cansado? — Pregunto el roedor amarillo mientras Braixen no contestaba — Porque en estos días en los cuales no dormía, estaba preparando todo sobre la cita que iba a tener contigo, ahora sabes cómo se debe de sentir ahora mismo Frogadier, después que la persona más importante para él, por la cual daría cualquier cosa en esta vida, le haya dicho, lo que tú le dijiste, él se pasó días y noches sin poder dormir. Horas y horas de esfuerzo para que tú se lo pagues de esta forma, diciéndole esas palabras tan dolorosas, sabes cómo se debe sentirá ahora — Dijo el tipo eléctrico haciendo quedar peor de lo que estaba la pokémon de fuego que mordía su labio, dolida por lo que le hizo.

Ella se sentía la peor pokémon en el mundo, alguien que había hecho tantos sacrificios por ella y para que al final se lo recompensada de esa forma, atacándolo, lastimando sus sentimientos y lo peor de todo diciéndole que lo odia, ahora que lo pensaba Frogadier debía estar destrozado ahora.

— Ahora entiendes, por qué estoy aquí — Dijo Pikachu viéndola a los ojos.

— Si... — Se limitó a decir ella antes de salir corriendo en dirección al campamento en busca del pokémon de agua.

Una vez llego allí, ella se acercó lentamente a la carpa de Ash, en eso escuchaba claros sollozos de dolor de alguien, se acercó a la entrada y la abrió un poco y lo que vio allí, le rompió el corazón. Dentro se veía a Frogadier llorando fuertemente, esa imagen hacia que Braixen se sintiera cada vez peor lentamente abrió la carpa y entro de manera lenta.

— Froga... — Empezó ella, pero fue cortada por él al notar su presencia.

— Si vienes a hacerme más daño de lo que me has hecho. Sal de aquí, ya bastante hiciste — Empezó él, sin verla a la cara, pues tenía su orgullo destruido, hasta que sintió que algo lo rodeaba, para luego sentir húmedo su hombro, así que lentamente se dio la vuelta y vio a Braixen la cual lo abrazaba y a la vez estaba llorando.

— Perdóname, me deje llevar por la limpieza y no pensé en ti. Soy una tonta, no solo te insulte o te dije cosas feas, sino que te hice daño — Dijo ella con voz entrecortada por el llanto — Por favor... perdóname, prometo nunca más volverte a tratar mal, saque malas conclusiones y te hice daño a ti, el cual no te lo merecías — Dijo Braixen mientras más lágrimas caían por sus ojos, pero estas fueron secada por el tipo agua.

— Yo también lo siento. Nunca debí decirte infantil — Empezó él pero fue cortado por la bella pokémon.

— ¿Por qué lo niegas? Si es la verdad, actué de forma infantil. Ahora por mi culpa, estás todo lastimado — Dijo ella tocando suavemente la piel quemada — Pero no te preocupes. Yo te ayudare a curarte de tus quemaduras.

Ella lo apoyo contra la bolsa de dormir y salió de la carpa, al rato volvió con una especie de planta verde en forma triangular y con espinas.

— ¿Qué es eso, Braixen? — Pregunto curioso Frogadier.

— Se llama áloe vera. Sirve para aliviar las quemaduras — Dijo ella al ver la expresión de él, utilizando sus garras, saco las espinas y corto la planta a la mitad — Ponte de espalda - Dijo ella mientras lo ayudaba a darse la vuelta.

Una vez bien acostado, la pokémon empezó a darles unos masajes en su espalda con sus patas untadas con el áloe vera, la suavidad de las patas de ella y efecto de la planta, relajo al tipo agua el cual se quedó dormido.

Tras un rato, ella había terminado de untarle la planta en la espalda, decidió salir para dejarlo descansar tranquilo, una vez que estaba a punto de salir, ella escucho la voz de Frogadier.

— Si quieres puedes quedarte aquí — Dijo él con los ojos cerrados, Braixen sonrió ante la petición para luego acostarse junto a él — Sabes eres muy buena en los masajes — Respondió alabando la ayuda que le brindo ella.

— Enserio lo crees — Dijo Braixen sonrojada que adornada con una sonrisa mientras ponía sus patas sobre la espalda del tipo agua haciendo lo mismo que antes.

— Claro. Por qué te mentiría — Dijo él mientras su cuerpo se relajaba de nuevo al sentir el tacto de la pokémon.

Al pasar media hora, lentamente ella se fue cansando provocándole un poco de sueño, pero antes de que estuviera dispuesta a dormir. Sintió las manos de alguien en su cuello, era Frogadier, el cual estaba haciéndole unos masajes a ella por agradecimiento por lo que hizo por él.

Eso le dio tanto placer que cerró los ojos, apenas podía pensar algo cuerdo pues lo único en lo que pensaba era en lo bien que se sentía ese masaje. Unos minutos después Frogadier termino de hacerle el masaje y se recostó junto a ella, pero cuando ella estaba a punto de dormirse escucho unas palabras que provenía de Frogadier.

— ¿Quieres cenar conmigo, está noche? — Pregunto él de manera tímida, pues no estaba muy acostumbrado a esto de las citas.

Ella se sorprendió por la proposición pero una vez que capto a lo que se refería solo sonrió mientras lo veía a los ojos.

— ¿Como una cita?

— Si lo quieres tomar de esa manera. Pues sí, quiero tener una cita contigo — Exclamo un poco calmado ante la pokémon.

— ¡Claro, me encantaría! — Dijo ella muy feliz aceptando la cita, pues ya tenía claro sus sentimientos hacia el pokémon y no quería que volvieran a romperse como este día, ya que deseaba ahora estar a su lado para siempre.

Lentamente ambos bostezaron y al final terminaron durmiendo muy juntos, sintiendo el calor corporal del otro para la cita de esta noche, en donde podría cambia sus vidas tan como lo conocen.

Esta historia continuará...

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo final del creador original, en donde dejo claro los sentimientos de ambos pokémon y aunque no lo crean por ayuda de Chespin, ahora desde acá yo me encargo de los siguientes capítulos en como se desarrollada la trama y claro la aparición de personas o pokémon que quieran interferir con la pareja (ojo no me refiero a quitarles como ustedes creen, sino como darles momentos algo cómicos, pues no quiero repetir como otros fics que leí por aquí, en donde humillan a los personajes con tal de beneficiar a su shipping favorito). Pues como mencione antes, me agradan todos los personajes por igual y quiero dar momentos llenos de humor, romance y claro amistad, ya que mi historia es algo diferente a lo usual digamos que es original en la trama, bueno comente que les pareció este capitulo, Emilion se despide de ustedes lectores.

Respondiendo comentarios por Emilion:

\- dlandini: Gracias por el aviso de antes, ya cambie las cosas que estaban mal dichas, te agradezco que leas mi historia inspirada en el creador original que ahora es mi turno de la continuación de los siguientes capítulos hasta adelante con un final muy bonito y agradable para ustedes lectores que el mismo autor quería que fuera, disfruta del capitulo.


	7. Una noche romántica (Parte 1)

Hola gente aquí Emilion escribiendo en este fic, bueno para muchos que creían que este fic quedo en el olvido pues yo decidí darle su continuación espero que lo disfruten ya que recibí la aprobación del autor .

Aclaración: Pokémon no me pertenece es de "Pokémon Company", yo solo me encargo de crear la historia de mi fic.

 ** _Capitulo 7 : Una noche romántica (Parte 1)_**

Después de una mañana muy agitada donde hubo peleas, discusión y una bonita reconciliación entre Frogadier y Braixen, pasado ese tiempo, ya era de tarde. Mientras nuestra pareja favorita descansaba en la carpa de Ash, afuera precisamente adentro del bosque había una reunión con los pokémon de nuestros héroes.

— Bien para que nos reuniste aquí, Pikachu — Fue Hawlucha el primero en hablar del grupo.

— Chicos necesito de su ayuda, tenemos que organizar una velada está noche — Dijo el pequeño roedor al grupo.

Entonces los pokémon se veían entre si confusos, ante la declaración que dio Pikachu.

— ¿Pikachu por qué motivo haríamos eso? — Pregunto Flechinder confuso.

Pikachu respiro hondo para hablar al grupo del verdadero motivo.

— Tenemos que ayudar a Frogadier... en organizarle una velada — Dijo explicando al grupo el motivo.

\- ¿Eh? ¿A Frogadier? — Todos los pokémon se hicieron la misma pregunta, entonces Pikachu hablo con el grupo para decir algo más.

— El motivo es crear una velada romántica para Frogadier y Braixen — Dijo Pikachu.

— Ahhh... ya veo es para crear una cita romántica entre Frogadier y Braixen — Dijeron los pokémon, pero después se dieron cuenta al asimilar el asunto — ¡Queeeeeeé! — Fue la tremenda sorpresa que se llevaron los pokémon.

— Pikachu, podrías darnos una buena explicación — Dijo Hawlucha tratando de hacer la voz del grupo que seguía confundido.

— Esta bien, Frogadier estaba creando una velada para invitar a Braixen está noche pero ocurrió un pequeño incidente — Dijo Pikachu mientras veía de manera determinada a Chespin — Por lo cual Frogadier sufrió daños en su espalda y no podrá acabar lo que tenía previsto — Pikachu había terminado de explicar al grupo.

— Nunca me imaginé que Frogadier, tuviera sentimientos por Braixen Dijo Pancham impresionado por el asunto.

— Bueno por mí no hay problema en ayudar — Dijo Bunnelby en está de acuerdo con Pikachu.

— Yo también ayudaré a mi colega en sus asuntos románticos — Dijo Hawlucha (más conocido como Él come tacos).

— Yo también colaboraré en la causa — Dijo Luxray.

Entonces todos los pokémon se pusieron de acuerdo en ayudar a su amigo Frogadier.

— Pikachu tengo una pregunta — Dijo Dedenne, el más joven del grupo.

Haciendo que Pikachu le prestara atención.

— ¿Qué fue lo que le ocurrió a Frogadier para quedar lastimado? — Pregunto Dedenne, Pikachu iba a hablar, pero entonces aparece Chespin interrumpiendo en la conversación.

— Hay que empezar rápido con la velada, antes que anochezca — Dijo Chespin mientras empujaba a Pikachu a otro lado — Uffs... de la que me salve — Pensó Chespin aliviado de haberse salido con la suya.

Entonces los pokémon comenzaron con los preparativos, poniendo cada cosa para la velada de Frogadier y Braixen.

Entonces llegó la noche, a lo cual Ash y compañía después de haber cenado decidieron dormir en sus carpas, pero por un motivo personal, Ash decidió dormir en la carpa de Clemont solo por esta noche. Mientras todos dormían, pasado 2 horas después, Pikachu se despertó mientras buscaba en la mochila de Clemont la poké ball de Chespin, al encontrarlo apretó el botón del objeto liberándolo.

— ¿Eh? — Se dijo Chespin con mucho sueño mirando a Pikachu — ¿Por qué me levantas a estas horas? — Mencionó enojado mientras se frotaba los ojos.

— Chespin recuerda lo que dijimos en la tarde. Así que mejor prepárate para ese asunto — Dijo Pikachu regañando con voz baja para no despertad a sus entrenadores.

— Está bien, está bien — Dijo Chespin que salía amargado de la carpa.

— Muy bien. Ahora me falta despertar a Pamchan — Dijo Pikachu mientras salía de la carpa.

Sin perder tiempo, Pikachu se dirigió con cuidado a la carpa de Serena y Bonnie que con mucha cautela entró. Mientras entraba a la carpa empezó a buscar con cuidado la mochila de Serena.

— ¡Ah! Por fin te encontré — Pensó Pikachu al ver la pokéball que de inmediato apretó el botón para liberar a Pamchan.

— ¿Eh? — Se preguntó Pamchan al ser liberado. Pero al ver a Pikachu, supuso que ya era hora de lo acordado — Entonces, ya es la hora ¿verdad? — Dijo con la voz baja mientras Pikachu asintió a su pregunta — Ayúdame a sacar esto — Decía Pamchan mientras sacaba algo de la caja de trajes de su entrenadora.

Entonces mientras el trió se preparaba para esta ocasión especial. Frogadier despertó de su sueño entonces al ver a su amada durmiendo a su lado este sonrió, mientras verificaba que su herida había sanado por completo.

— Es una chica increíble. El áloe vera me curó por completo la quemadura — Pensaba mientras la acariciaba su mejilla con cuidado, pero entonces recordó algo que Pikachu le dijo en la tarde.

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

Mientras los pokémon estaban ocupados haciendo la velada, Pikachu salió del lugar mientras se dirigía a la carpa de Ash, estando en la entrada empezó a llamar a Frogadier con voz baja.

— Frogadier, despierta tengo que hablar contigo — Decía Pikachu con la voz baja tratando de no despertar a Braixen y arruinar la sorpresa.

Entonces Frogadier despertó por causa de Pikachu levantándose del su lugar donde dormía con su amada.

— Pikachu ¿qué ocurre? — Pregunto Frogadier que se dirigía dónde estaba Pikachu.

— Necesito hablar contigo, sobre esa velada que estabas preparando a Braixen — Dijo Pikachu mientras que Frogadier se quedó impresionado por cómo se había enterado de esa velada que tenía pensado hacer a Braixen.

— Como te enteraste lo que estaba haciendo. Si estaba muy precavido en que no se enterada nadie — Dijo Frogadier, en eso recordó que aún no había terminado a tiempo lo que estaba planeando, pero Pikachu habló para quitarle las dudas.

— Bueno, la verdad me enteré cuando Ash me pidió buscarte. Vio que no te encontrabas con el grupo, fue cuando vi lo que estabas haciendo y entendí de inmediato que era para Braixen — Dijo Pikachu explicando cómo se había enterado de su secreto.

— Es verdad, aún no termino de arreglar algunas cosas — Dijo Frogadier que iba a salir pero entonces Pikachu lo detuvo.

— No te preocupes por eso. Nosotros estamos ayudando a acabar lo que falta — Explico Pikachu — Así que mejor descansa para que termine de curarte esa quemadura por completa para esa velada con Braixen — Termino de decir Pikachu aliviando a Frogadier mientras se dirigía a descansar junto a su amada.

— Gracias por todo amigo — Dijo agradeciendo a su amigo

— No es nada. Nosotros como pokémon de Ash siempre nos apoyamos entre todos — Dijo Pikachu mientras se retiraba para no interrumpir.

 ** _FIN DEL FLASHBACK_**

Al darse cuenta, Frogadier empezó a despertar a Braixen.

— Braixen despierta — Dijo Frogadier que sacudía su hombro despacio, después de un rato ella despertó.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Frogadier? — Pregunto la bella pokémon que se despertaba.

— Ya es la hora de nuestra cita — Dijo Frogadier mientras le ofrecía su mano.

— Está bien Frogadier. Vamos a nuestra cita — Dijo feliz Braixen mientras tomaba la mano de Frogadier.

— Muy bien, sígueme — Al decir esto Frogadier se llevó a Braixen adentro del bosque mientras caminaban hacia su destino se encontrado con algo bello.

Había mucha flores colgadas en los árboles, dando un camino que al seguirlo se encontraron con Pikachu, Chespin y Pamchan disfrazados de mozos.

— Bienvenidos. Los estábamos esperando — Dijo Pikachu que los conducía a un tronco cortado mientras nuestro dúo de pareja favorito se sentaba en el tronco.

— Porque tengo que estar vestido así. Es incomodó caminar con este traje — Decía Chespin que intentaba respirar estirando el traje.

— No te quejes. En parte es tu culpa que Frogadier sufriera daño por tu causa — Decía Pamchan mientras veía la cara asustada de Chespin.

— ¡Como te enteraste! — Decía Chespin con los ojos en blanco.

— Es fácil deducir que siempre te metes en problemas y sales perjudicando al resto — Dijo Pamchan.

— Que cruel eres... — Dijo Chespin con los ojos llorosos.

Mientras tanto Pikachu hablaba con la pareja.

— Muy bien es hora de comenzar con su cita, mis queridos amigos — Dijo Pikachu que daba comienzo a su velada.

Esta historia continuará...

Muy bien acá acaba este episodio de este genial fic, desde acá comienzo a dar mi parte de la historia hasta llegar al final, ya que está pareja es mi favorita en el anime, bueno me despido comente que le pareció el episodio Emilion se despide de ustedes lectores.

Respondiendo comentarios por Emilion:

\- dlandini: De nuevo gracias por los aviso, aveces me olvido de algunas cosas como los signos de interrogación, bueno sobre el lago podría ser que algo ocurra pero eso es secreto, bien disfruta del capitulo.

\- pokeball z1: Sobre el grupo es que estaban apartados de los pokémon, ya saben haciendo cada uno sus cosas, gracias por el apoyo pues estoy haciendo una historia original de este shipping junto con el Amourhipping (aunque este sea secundario).

\- Pichu 97: Te agradezco por el apoyo y claro que no lo voy a abandonar pues el creador confió en mi para darle un final (aunque claro a veces habrá tardanza por mis otras historias). Sobre el Amourshipping digamos que tomada su tiempo pues hay aún Ash le falta darse cuenta de lo que siente por Serena (pues aún es denso para el romance). Pero la relación entre Frogadier y Braixen esta confirmada, pues ambos siente los mismo por el otro, disfruta del capitulo.


	8. Una noche romántica (Parte 2)

Hola gente aquí Emilion con la continuación de este genial fic, antes de comenzar debo decir algo ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH NO ME LO CREO! lo siento es que estoy con mucho hype por lo ocurrido con el anime, enserio nunca me lo espere, pensé que iba a ser un troleo de los productores, grande fue mi sorpresa por ese beso de Serena (creo que fue en la boca) hacia Ash eso me dejo gritando de la emoción y a la vez impactado estoy sumamente feliz por lo ocurrido, le dieron un buen cierre a la temporada de XYZ donde ambos se van para cumplir sus sueños y en un futuro reencontrarse otra vez una vez cumplido claro, quiero agradecer a las personas que leen los capítulos y claro la ayuda de alguien que me dice los errores que tengo, bueno espero que lo disfruten pues es un capitulo muy especial, bueno comencemos con el capitulo.

Aclaración: Pokémon no me pertenece es de "Pokémon Company", yo solo me encargo de crear la historia de mi fic.

 _ **Capitulo 8 : Una noche romántica (Parte 2)**_

Era una noche especial, las nubes estaban dispersas, dejando ver la brillante luna junto con las estrellas, dentro del bosque estaba nuestra pareja favorita disfrutando de una romántica velada, hecha por sus amigos.

— ¡Vaya chicos les quedo bien, más de lo que yo me imaginaba hacerlo! — Dijo Frogadier mientras veía a sus 3 amigos.

— ¡Gracias Frogadier! Los chicos y yo nos encargamos de cada parte de la velada — Mencionó Pikachu mientras le explicaba a la tierna pareja, las labores que hicieron sus amigos para la velada.

— ¡Vaya ustedes hicieron todo eso...! — Dijo Braixen mientras veía a Pikachu — ¡Ustedes son increíbles! — Menciono con una tierna sonrisa.

— No fue de nada. Así es como actúa un pokémon — Dijo apenado Pikachu por el alago de la pokémon de fuego.

— No deberías negadlo, sin tu ayuda ni de demás. Esta velada no se hubiera hecho posible — Dijo mientras Frogadier y Braixen se veían mutuamente.

— Bueno primero, empezamos con la comida — Al decir esto era la señal para Pancham y Chespin.

— Bueno Chespin llegó nuestro turno — Dijo mientras veía a su compañero.

— Esta bien... ya voy — Dijo mientras ambos iban por la comida — Oye Pancham... ¿Qué tal si guardamos una parte para nosotros? — Chespin babeaba al ver la comida.

— Ah déjame pensarlo... — Dijo mientras se tocaba la barbilla — Ahhhh... ¡NO! Así que mejor lleva esto y no hagas nada extraño — Dijo mientras le entregaba la comida a Chespin.

— Ahhhh está bien, no voy a causar más problemas — Dijo Chespin resinado que recibía la comida y se dirigía al tronco donde estaba nuestro dúo favorito junto con Pikachu — Solo por este día je, je, je — Pensó con una sonrisa mientras iba al lugar.

Al recibir la comida tanto Frogadier como Braixen empezaron a comer, ambos disfrutaban de lo delicioso que era ya que había variedad como bayas dulces, pokelitos y entre otros más.

— Estuvo delicioso — Dijo Frogadier mientras Braixen estaba de acuerdo.

— Gracias, los chicos se pusieron a recolectar bayas de los arboles buscando las más dulces — Dijo Pikachu mientras se reunía con Pancham y Chespin — Bueno disfruten de la velada. Nosotros nos retiramos para no interrumpir — Dijo Pikachu mientras se retiraba del lugar.

— Oigan que hacemos para perder el tiempo, ya que aún no tengo sueño — Dijo Chespin mientras caminaba.

— Que tal si jugamos cartas — Dijo Pikachu mientras veía a sus amigos.

— Tengo algo mucho mejor, porque no hacemos apuestas — Dijo Pancham.

— Me parece perfecto, vamos a la fogata — Decía Chespin mientras se llevaba a Pikachu y Pancham.

Mientras los tres amigos se iban al lugar donde estaba sus entrenadores, Frogadier y Braixen estaban contemplando la bella noche.

— Es hermosa la luna, Frogadier — Dijo Braixen mientras contemplaba el cielo.

— No tan hermosa como tú — Dijo Frogadier mirando a su amada mientras ella estaba sonrojaba por el cumplido.

— Gracias Frogadier, aunque no es para tanto — Dijo la bella pokémon mientras bajaba su cabeza para no mostrar al pokémon que amaba su gran sonrojo.

— No deberías avergonzarte, es cierto lo que digo — Dijo mientras levantaba con su mano la barbilla de Braixen viéndola sonrojada, este le dedico una sonrisa — Ven. Quiero que veas un lugar especial que hay en el bosque — En eso tomó la mano de su amada.

En el bosque Frogadier y Braixen caminaban por unos cuantos minutos, hasta dirigirse a un lago que relucía hermoso, donde había un campo de flores de diferentes colores mientras volaban un grupo de Vivillon que se iban saliendo del lugar.

— ¡Vaya Frogadier, es hermoso! ¿Cómo supiste de este lugar? — Pregunto Braixen que contemplaba el lugar.

— Esto lo encontré mientras buscaba un lugar donde entrenar — Decía mientras veía el lago buscando un lugar — Ven, vamos a sentarnos en esa roca — En eso Frogadier se sentaba mientras Braixen también se sentó junto a él.

— Sabes Braixen... ha sido agradable está velada — Dijo Frogadier mientras la miraba.

— Frogadier — Dijo ella viéndolo con una mirada tierna.

— Sabes Braixen, yo siempre te he considerado alguien especial para mí — Dijo Frogadier mientras hablaba con los ojos cerrados — Siempre me has interesado tu forma amable y decidida, me cautivaron por completo — En eso abrió los ojos mirando a su amada.

— Frogadier... — Pensó mientras sus ojos brillaban al verlo.

— Desde que te conocí en el laboratorio del profesor Sycamore, tú me has gustado — Frogadier tomaba la mano de Braixen — Por eso quiero pedirte, si quieres ser mi pareja — Se quedó esperando la respuesta de la pokémon de fuego.

— Frogadier... yo también te considero alguien especial para mí — Dijo mientras hablaba nerviosamente pero alegre en su interior, pues el pokémon que ama, se acaba de declarar a ella — ¡Y-yo tam-tam...! — No pudo hablar ya que se abalanzó con Frogadier por impulsó cayendo en el campo de flores mientras ambos rodaban hasta que se detuvo — Yo también te amo y si quiero ser tu pareja — Dijo feliz pero sonrojada mientras lo abrazaba con ternura, se quedaron así un rato hasta que Frogadier se levantó junto con Braixen.

— Entonces somos una pareja al fin — Dijo mientras veía con felicidad al saber que sus sentimientos fueron correspondidos al fin.

— Si, yo nunca me alejaré de ti porque eres la pokémon que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida — Dijo mientras ambos se abrazaban.

— Braixen... — Dijo Frogadier mientras se acercaba a ella .

— Frogadier... — Dijo ella mientras por instinto cerró sus ojos.

El tiempo pasó lento para ambos, el cielo brillaba por el efecto de las estrellas, se oían a los pokémon bichos elaborando una agradable melodía.

En ese momento, ambos nunca olvidaría ese día, cuando por fin pudieron revelar sus sentimientos y felizmente ser correspondido, se veía juntos mientras se daban su primer beso, aquel beso sería el comienzo de su relación como pareja, ellos mismo sentía un cúmulo de emociones transmitidas en ese beso, pero que sería cosquilleo, placer o incluso mágico no lo sabían. Pero de algo estaba seguro, no querían terminar ese hermoso momento.

En la carpa de nuestros héroes, el trió se encontraba jugando para pasar el rato.

— Toma esa Chespin, tres ases. He ganado — Dijo Pancham mientras mostraba sus cartas.

— ¡Noooooo! He perdido... — Fue el grito de Chespin al perder.

— ¡Silencio Chespin! ¿No ves que Ash y los demás están dormidos? — Lo regaño Pikachu al pokémon erizo — Además tú estabas de acuerdo con la apuesta — Dijo mientras veía a Chespin golpeando el suelo amargamente al perder.

— Chespin un trato es un trato. Ahora yo me quedaré con la mitad de tu comida — Dijo Pancham entonces bostezó al estar cansado — Bueno me retiro, me voy a descansar—Dijo mientras sacudía su brazo despidiéndose del grupo mientras entraba en la carpa donde estaba su entrenadora.

— Ahhhh... bueno Chespin será mejor ir a dormir — Dijo Pikachu mientras arrastraba al pokémon que lloraba en silencio — Esperó que Frogadier y Braixen por fin hayan confesado sus sentimientos — Pensó mientras entraba a descansar en la carpa de su entrenador.

Esta historia continuará...

Bueno acá este hermoso episodio, bueno muchos dirán que ahora que nuestra pareja favorita se a confesado al fin, la historia ya acabará, pues les tengo malas noticias ya que seguiré con el fic, ya que agradezco al autor en dejar su historia donde Ash va por su 6 medallas osea significa que habrá más historia por explotar y más salseó jejeje comente que le pareció el episodio, Emilion se despide de ustedes lectores.

Respondiendo comentarios por Emilion:

\- dlandini: Gracias por decirme de los errores es que a veces mi dedo da con la tecla incorrecta a veces, pero bueno sobre lo mencionado aún falta para descubrirse, disfruta del capitulo.

\- pokeball z1: Sobre el Amourshipping diría que el romance ida de forma normal (aaaaaahh... ya hazlo canon estúpido, no ves que Serena beso a Ash) enserio aún debo fortalecer esa relación hasta que Ash se de cuenta lo que siente por Serena.

\- Pichu 97: Gracias por encantarte la historia que publicare según mi tiempo libre pues hay algunos momentos que lo dejo por días pero este capitulo lo hice rápido por la emoción de hoy día como lo sabrás jajaja tienes razón Serena es la única chica (compañera de viaje) que a besado al protagonista, enserio me encuentro muy feliz por lo ocurrido incluso quiero gritar, bien al menos los productores le dieron un buen cierre a la temporada que tanto me gusto, disfruta del capitulo pues ya hice canon a la pareja principal.


	9. Una batalla en pareja

Hola gente aquí Emilion con la continuación de este romántico fic, bien antes de comenzar quiero decir que este capitulo agregue a unos personajes muy peculiares que de seguro se asombraran, también quedo revelar sobre el beso de Ash y Serena en el último capitulo de la temporada "XYZ" que es verdad y el posible reencuentro de ambos en el futuro también luego de cumplir sus sueños, eso significa que el Amourshipping se hizo canon, pues lo confirmo la seiyuu de Serena en su cuenta sobre lo sucedido en la serie, bueno comencemos.

Aclaración: Pokémon no me pertenece es de "Pokémon Company", yo solo me encargo de crear la historia de mi fic.

 ** _Capitulo 9 : Una batalla en pareja_**

Era un nuevo día, después de una hermosa velada para nuestra pareja favorita, ellos se encontraba descansando en la carpa de Ash, ambos se habían confesado sus sentimientos y ahora eran una pareja.

En otro lado nuestros héroes estaban desayunando tranquilamente.

— Oye Clemont ¿Cuánto falta para llegar a cuidad Romantís? — Pregunto Ash al inventor.

— Ya estamos cerca — Dijo Clemont explicando — Solo nos tomará la tarde para llegar.

— ¡Qué bien! Estoy ansiosa por llegar a la próxima cuidad — Dijo Bonnie con gran alegría por conocer una nueva cuidad.

— Según en mi navegador hay tiendas de ropa — Dijo Serena viendo la información de su artefacto.

— Muy bien. Después de desayunar, iremos a cuidad Romantís — Dijo el azabache dirigiéndose como un buen líder a sus amigos.

Mientras nuestro grupo favorito de Kalos desayunaba, en el lado del grupo de pokémon, ellos disfrutaba de la comida pokémon y de los deliciosos pokélitos de Serena.

— Esto está delicioso — Dijo Dedenne disfrutando de su comida.

— Me pregunto, como le habrá ido a mi colega en su velada — Dijo Hawlucha mientras disfrutando de un taco (no me pregunten de donde lo consiguió je, je, je).

— Hablando de ellos. Yo creo que le habrá ido muy bien — Dijo Pikachu mientras comía tranquilamente.

— Si tú lo dices, debe ser cierto — Dijo Pancham mientras disfrutaba de una gran cantidad de comida.

— ¡Ahhhhhh mi comida! — Fue el pensamiento de Chespin llorando internamente.

Mientras ellos charlaban tranquilamente, apareció nuestra pareja favorita y para sorpresa de todos venían tomados de la mano.

— Hola muchachos — Dijo Frogadier alegré.

— Buenos días chicos — Dijo Braixen igual de alegré que su amado.

— Al parecer a ustedes les ha ido muy bien — Dijo Pikachu al notar a ambos.

— Bueno... en realidad si nos ha ido muy bien — Dijeron ambos un poco sonrojados hacia la pregunta de Pikachu.

— Bueno chicos, tenemos algo muy importante que decirles — Dijo Frogadier dirigiéndose a sus amigos que al instante le prestan atención.

— Bueno Frogadier y yo... — Dijo Braixen sonrojada por los nervios que tenía.

Pero entonces nota como Frogadier le brinda seguridad al verlo a los ojos, así que con una sonrisa decide continuar.

— ¡Somos pareja! — Dijo ella muy alegré.

Los pokémon vieron a la recién formada pareja con una gran impresión, pero después de unos minutos, se oyó un gran gritó de felicidad por parte de sus amigos.

— ¡Felicidades chicos, sabía que al fin estarían juntos! — Dijo Pikachu que felicitaba a la pareja.

— Frogadier espero que hagas feliz a Braixen . Ella es mi única compañera y le tengo mucho respeto — Dijo Pancham dirigiéndose a Frogadier.

— No te preocupes amigo, siempre estaré a su lado — Dijo totalmente seguro en sus palabras con una mirada decidida a proteger a su amada.

— Entonces Braixen, está en buenas manos — Dijo alegré Pancham.

Y así nuestros grupo de amigos estaban felices celebrando por la nueva pareja.

Transcurrido el tiempo del desayuno, nuestros amigos regresaban con sus entrenadores mientras ellos partían hacia cuidad Romantís.

— Muy bien chicos, es hora de partir — Dijo Ash preparando irse por su siguiente medalla.

— Ash como siempre es tan apurado je, je, je — Dijo Bonnie riendo por la forma tan apresurada que tenía Ash.

— Está bien Ash, ya todo esta listo para partir — Dijo Clemont mientras cargaba su gran mochila.

— Bueno Ash, entonces vamos — Dijo Serena mientras iban al lado de Ash (como ya saben ellos siempre van juntos en la serie).

Nuestros héroes seguían su recorrido, pasado una hora se encontraron con un par de entrenadores.

— Oigan, ustedes son entrenadores — Dijo una chico viendo al grupo — Mi nombre es Natsu y ella es mi novia Lucy.

— Natsu y yo siempre combatimos juntos en una batalla doble — Dijo alegré la chica.

— Genial un combate doble — Dijo Ash emocionado por el combate — Clemont, ¿quieres combatir conmigo?

— Por mi está... — No pudo terminar por la interrupción de su pequeña y querida hermanita Bonnie.

— Hermano, porque no dejas que Serena combata junto a Ash — Dijo la pequeña Bonnie a su hermano mayor.

— ¿Eh? Bueno yo no tengo ningún problema, solo esperó que Ash esté de acuerdo — Dijo el inventor mirando a Ash.

— Yo no tengo ningún problema en luchar junto a Serena — Dijo Ash en estar de acuerdo.

— Entonces, está decidido que Ash luche junto a Serena — Dijo Bonnie alegré aunque no podía decirse lo mismo de Serena que lucía nerviosa.

— Pero, pero Bonnie, yo no soy buena luchando — Dijo Serena nerviosa por el combate.

— Vamos Serena, no es para que tengas pena — Dijo Bonnie alentando a su casi hermana — Puedes luchar muy bien, así como lo hiciste con "Ariana".

— Bueno, está bien. Lucharé — Dijo Serena decidida mientras Bonnie sonreía internamente por lograr su cometido.

— Yo seré el árbitro — Dijo Clemont mientras se colocaba al medio del campo de batalla.

— Sal a la batalla Salamance — Dijo Natsu liberando a su pokémon dragón.

— Es momento de combatir Lopunny — Dijo Lucy mientras liberaba a su pokémon normal.

— Son pokémon muy fuertes — Dijo Ash impresionado mientras sacaba su pokéball — Entonces yo te elijó Frogadier.

— Yo te elijó Braixen — Dijo Serena sacando a su pokémon inicial de fuego.

— Al parecer lucharemos juntos — Dijo Frogadier al ver a su pareja.

— Sí, al parecer será así — Dijo Braixen alegré de combatir junto a Frogadier.

— Les deseó suerte chicos — Dijo Pikachu que estaba en los brazos de Bonnie.

— Que comience el combate — Dijo Clemont dando inició al combate.

— Yo empezaré, Salamence usa danza dragón — Dijo Natsu mientras su pokémon danzaba.

— Lopunny usa sorpresa a Braixen — Dijo Lucy mientras su pokémon se acercaba a ejecutar su ataque.

— Frogadier utiliza hidro pulso — Dijo Ash mientras su pokémon lanzaba el ataque haciendo que por reflejo Lopunny se alejaba del ataque.

— Gracias Frogadier — Agradeció la pokémon de fuego a su pareja.

— Eso no fue nada. Somos una pareja que se cuida entre sí — Dijo Frogadier a su amada mientras se ponía en posición de combate.

— Braixen usa lanzallamas a Lopunny — Dijo Serena mientras Braixen sacaba su rama liberando el ataque hacia la pokémon normal.

— Frogadier utiliza rayo hielo a Salamance — Dijo Ash mientras Frogadier liberaba su ataque de tipo hielo al pokémon dragón.

— Salamance usa protección — Dijo Natsu actuando rápido mientras su pokémon se cubría de un escudo verde.

— Lopunny usa excavar para evadir el lanzallamas — Dijo Lucy mientras la pokémon normal se escondía bajo tierra, evadiendo del lanzallamas.

— Son muy buenos luchando juntos como pareja. Bueno es normal, no por algo son novios — Dijo Bonnie impresionada por el combate — Aunque Ash y Serena, les falta mejorar como una pareja — Dijo eso en voz baja mientras reía por lo dicho.

Sin embargo Pikachu que estaba en los brazos de Bonnie logró escuchar todo.

— Vaya Bonnie, no pensé que ese era tu plan desde el principio — Dijo Pikachu por descubrir lo dicho por la pequeña — Aunque Ash no entienda muy bien los sentimientos de Serena, Frogadier y Braixen pueden hacerlo muy bien como una pareja verdadera en este combate. Incluso pueden sincronizarse juntos — Esto lo dijo alegré por sus amigos.

— Salamance usa garra dragón a Frogadier — Dijo Natsu mientras su pokémon se acercaba a gran velocidad por la danza dragón que se hizo.

— Frogadier utiliza doble equipo — Dijo Ash mientras Frogadier al instante que creaba copias de si mismo, confundiendo a Salamance — Ahora usa corte — Dijo Ash al instante que Frogadier con una gran agilidad le intercepto el ataque causando un daño grande, ya que fue un golpe crítico, mientras en el lado de las chicas.

— ¡Lopunny ahora ataca! — Dijo Lucy mientras su pokémon normal se preparaba para salir.

— Braixen, concéntrate en donde vendrá Lopunny — Dijo Serena mientras Braixen esperaba el momento de atacar.

Entonces al sentir que se movía el suelo, está por instinto saltó del lugar.

— Ya te descubrí — Dijo Braixen al ver a Lopunny que al instante le dio con un lanzallamas dando directo al pokémon.

— Son muy buenos — Dijo Natsu emocionado por el combate.

— Tienes razón. Eso significa que podemos usarlo — Dijo Lucy mientras ambos dejaban al descubierto unos anillos, pero lo más curioso fue una piedra que era conocida por nuestros héroes.

— Eso es...—Dijo Ash mientras veía los anillos que tenían ambos.

— Es una piedra llave — Dijo Serena impresionada al verlo.

— Tienen mucha razón — Dijo Natsu mientras veía a Lucy.

— Ambos tenemos una piedra llave — Dijo Lucy.

Sus pokémon de ambos se recuperaban del ataque.

— ¡Salamance! — Dijo Natsu levantando su mano apretándote su anillo mientras su pokémon mostraba una mega piedra en su cola.

— ¡Lopunny! — Dijo Lucy también haciendo lo mismo que su novio mientras que su pokémon mostraba una mega piedra en el cuello.

— ¡Mega Evolución!

— Ahora Ash y Serena, la tendrán difícil en el combate — Dijo Clemont luego de ver a los pokémon en su formas megas.

— ¡Muy bien! — Dijo Ash mientras se le notaba una sonrisa — Esto va en enserio, Serena hay que dar todo en el combate.

— De acuerdo Ash me esforzaré — Dijo Serena segura por las palabras de su compañero.

— Comencemos ahora con el verdadero combate — Dijeron tanto Natsu como Lucy mientras sus pokémon con su forma mega se ponían en posición de combate frente a Frogadier y Braixen.

Esta historia continuará...

Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo bueno ahora vendrá un gran combate y falta poco para llegar a cuidad Romantís, ahora les pregunto que le pareció la aparición de estos personajes del momento, se que algunos ya los habrán reconocido, pronto llegaran a la cuidad que cosas ocurrirán, comenten que le pareció el capitulo, Emilion se despide de ustedes lectores.

Respondiendo comentarios por Emilion:

\- dlandini: No te preocupes por los errores es normal equivocarse pues a veces tengo problema en poner las palabras adecuadas y los signos, sobre el shipping de Ash y Serena me pone muy feliz, hasta incluso creo que no debe poner eso de fuera del anime, pues se mostró un beso entre ellos jajaja enserio te agradezco por las correcciones y claro por estar atento al capitulo.

\- Koseik: Claro ya hice el shipping canon entre ambos pokémon jejeje ahora solo falta de sus entrenadores pero eso deberá esperar, tienes razón los escritores al final no nos trolearon esta vez y pusieron ese hermoso momento del beso en los labios (pues la censura y las caras de sus amigos en especial de Pikachu, lo dicen todo).

¡AMOURSHIPPING CANON SEÑORES!


	10. Ciudad Laverre, el lugar del amour

Hola a todos les informo de algo especial sobre el fic y es que he decidido quitar los combates pokémon porque este es un fic romántico bueno este será el último capitulo donde incluya los combates lo demás será romances aunque no tanto ya que también pondré el salseo como prometí bien comencemos con el capitulo.

Aclaración: Pokémon no me pertenece es de "Pokémon Company", yo solo me encargo de crear la historia de mi fic.

 _ **Capitulo 10: Cuidad Romantis, el lugar del amour**_

La batalla de Ash y Serena contra una pareja de nombre Natsu y Lucy que habían activado sus mega evoluciones de sus pokémon. Ahora las cosas se pondrían difícil para nuestras parejas principales.

— Va-vaya, estamos en un aprieto — Murmullo Braixen por como los pokémon de sus contrincantes se habían vuelto más fuertes.

— No te preocupes, yo estoy aquí para protegerte — Dio una sonrisa sincera que calmo la angustia de su amada mientras se preparaba para el combate.

— Salamence usa garra dragón a Frogadier — Hizo el primer movimiento Natsu que su pokémon estaba listo para el ataque.

— Lopunny usa puño mareo — Dio la orden Lucy a su pokémon que se preparaba para atacar.

— Acá vienen, Serena debemos prepararnos para defendernos — Se puso a analizar la situación el azabache al ver como los pokémon se acercaban.

— Tengo una idea Ash — Respondió la pelimiel a su amigo que le prestaba atención — Debemos usar este modo de la batalla como en los performes.

— ¿Como los performes? — Se preguntó el azabache por como funcionaria.

— Solo confía en mí, Ash — Expreso Serena con una mirada suplicante al azabache que este confió en su amiga.

— Estás bien Serena. Voy a seguir tu consejo — Luego de eso ambos entrenadores se preparabas para usar sus estrategias.

— ¡Braixen usa lanzallamas hacia arriba! — Exclamo con decisión haciendo que su pokémon siguiera las órdenes de su entrenadora.

— Ya veo... con que es tu plan Serena — Pudo reconocer lo que su entrenadora pensaba hacer, así que saco su vara para luego usar su ataque de fuego arriba que provoco un calor intenso en el campo provocando que los pokémon del rival se detuvieran en su ataque.

— ¡Ash, debes ordenarlo a Frogadier usar rayo hielo! — Le dijo mientras Braixen seguía con su labor.

— Comprendo... ¡Frogadier usa rayo de hielo! — Dijo Ash a su pokémon que enseguida preparaba su ataque.

Entonces al comprender Frogadier lo que quería su entrenador, lanzó el rayo de hielo que impacto hacia el lanzallamas provocando una gran cortina de neblina, dando ventaja de atacar progresivamente.

— ¡Genial Serena! Ahora tenemos ventaja en el campo — Expreso contento por la hazaña de la peli-miel que la sonrojo un poco por el halago del chico.

— Gracias Ash. Ahora debemos preparar el ataque — Se expresó aún con un ligero sonrojo para luego concentrase en el combate.

— ¡Es momento de nuestro ataque! — Dijo Frogadier ahora que tenían ventaja en el campo.

— ¡Claro Frogadier! — Dio una mirada vivaz al comenzar con el ataque.

— ¡Frogadier ataca con corte! ¡Braixen usa poder oculto! — Ambos ordenaron sus ataques a lo cual sus pokémon empezaron con su ataque.

Al tener la neblina para cubrir de la presencia del resto, ambos fueron directos a atacar sus oponentes que veían por todos lados su ubicación, el primero fue Frogadier que se acercó a Salamence con una gran velocidad mientras ya tenía listo sus cuchillas para impactar al pokémon desprevenido, causándole que retroceda por el daño.

En eso Lopunny quedo mirando como su compañero salía lastimado por el pokémon de agua que se acercó para atacar pero no contaba que Braixen la atrapo por detrás, aprovecho para lanzar su poder oculto que creó varias bolas verdes que lanzo hacia Lopunny que sufrió daño por el estallido del poder oculto haciendo que salga lastimada.

— Al parecer, resulto un éxito la estrategia de nuestros entrenadores — Dijo Braixen que se juntaba con Frogadier para seguir con la estrategia.

— Tienes razón, aunque haya resultado... — Expreso el pokémon de agua al ver como la neblina se quitaba dejándolos al descubierto — Esta vez, no podemos ocultarnos de nuevo.

— ¡Me impresiona la gran coordinación de ambos! — Expreso sorprendido el inventor que era testigo del combate.

— ¡Qué bien! ¡Ash y Serena están ganando! — Expreso alegré la pequeña Bonnie por como sus amigos estaban ganando el combate, solo Pikachu se quedaba viendo el combate con una mirada optimista.

— ¡Así se hace, Forgadier y Braixen! — El roedor felicitaba el empeño de sus compañeros.

En el lado de Natsu Y lucy, solo observaban que sus pokémon estaban en un mal estado a pesar que estaba aún en su mega evolución.

— Son buenos esos chicos con sus pokémon — Exclamo Natsu impresionado por como sus pokémon estaban cansados por el daño recibido — Pero ya no tendrán tanta suerte, ¡Salamence utiliza cometa draco!

Entonces el pokémon dragón invoco una gran cantidad de meteoritos que iban dirigidos hacia ambos pokémon iniciales, al percatarse del ataque intentaron evadir el ataque con algo de dificultad pero repentinamente Lopunny se acerca a ambos a gran velocidad.

— ¡No escaparán! ¡Lopunny usa puño drenaje! — Exclamo la rubia al aprovechar el momento.

— ¡Braixen cuidado! — En un impulso Frogadier empujo a la pokémon de fuego a un lado que luego es atacado por el puño drenaje, saliendo lastimado por el ataque.

— ¡Frogadier, te encuentras bien! — Fue corriendo hacia el su amado al verlo tirado en el suelo y como este se levantaba con dificultad por el daño — Es por mi culpa que este lastimando.

— No es tu culpa. Esto fue por mi propia voluntad — Trato de hablar pero le era complicado por el daño para tratar que su amada no se sintiera responsable — Recuerdas lo que prometí... jure protegerte de cualquier cosa mala que te ocurriese.

— Frogadier... — La pokémon de fuego trato de ayudar a su pareja a que se levantada, ahora mostraba una mirada decidida — Ahora es mi turno de protegerte.

Aquellas palabras, hizo que el pokémon de agua se sintiera admirado por como ella ahora mostraba seguridad en si misma, soltando una sonrisa al verla.

— Es por eso que me enamore de ella — Luego de eso se preparaba para confrontar al dúo de pokémon con megas.

—Debemos empezar con la ofensiva, Serena — Declaro Ash.

— Estoy en eso Ash — Fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente a Serena — Hay que atacar los dos juntos.

— Bien Serena — Aprobó con confianza el azabache — Ataquemos juntos como un equipo.

— ¡Sí! — Declaro con confianza Serena.

— Al parecer es la hora de llevarnos este combate — Declaro Natsu a su pareja que esta asintió mientras ambos estaban preparados para el combate — ¡Salamence usa doble filo!

— ¡Lopunny ataca con puño drenaje!

— Llego el momento Braixen — Le aviso al ver como se acercaban — Estás lista para enfrentarlos.

— Estoy muy lista, Frogadier — Declaro segura mientras se preparaba para el ataque de los pokémon.

— ¡Frogadier usa hidro pulso a Salamence! — Declaro con fuerza mientras su pokémon empezaba a preparar su ataque.

— ¡Braixen cubre a Frogaier! — Declaro la orden la peli-miel a su pokémon para defender.

Ambos al escuchar las palabras de sus entrenadores, decidieron comenzar con su ataque y defensa. Frogadier preparo su ataque, Braixen al ver como primero Salamence se acercaba hacia ambos, saco su vara para ejecutar una Llamarada tan potente que retrocedió para evadirlo dejando una lejanía cercana justo para que Frogadier lanzara su ataque.

— ¡Lopunny utiliza atracción hacia Frogadier! — Exclamo Lucy mientras su pokémon se rodeaba de corazones para luego dirigirse hacia Frogadier.

— Ni lo pienses — Respondió Braixen que recibía el ataque para luego no surgir efecto al ser del mismo género — No te dejaré continuar con esto.

— Braixen... — Dijo asombrado como su amada lo protegió entonces decidió no desaprovechar este momento — ¡Toma esto!

Entonces le lanzo el hidro pulso causándole una cantidad de daño que además recibió el efecto secundario, quedando confundido mientras Braixen aprovecho que Lopunny se distrajo al ver a su compañero caer al suelo.

Entonces la pokémon le ataco con Llamarada causándole gran cantidad de daño saliendo disparada hacia donde estaba su compañero.

— ¡Es el momento de atacar, Serena! — Aprovecho el momento al ver como ambos pokémon no podía recuperarse del ataque, recibiendo solo una afirmación de ella — ¡Frogadier termina esto con rayo hielo a máximo poder!

— ¡Braixen utiliza Llamarada al máximo poder! — Exclamo de la misma forma dando la orden a su pokémon que estaba lista para el ataque.

— ¡Esquiven! — Dijeron ambos a sus pokémon pero ellos estaban tan lastimados que no podían levantarse.

Entonces Frogadier y Braixen prepararon sus ataques con una gran sonrisa al hacerlo juntos, lanzaron sus ataques respectivamente hacia los pokémon que al no lograr recuperarse a tiempo, recibieron el ataque directo provocando una explosión por el impacto de los ataques.

Luego de dispersarse la neblina, se pudo observar como ambos pokémon habían perdido la mega evolución mientras se mostraba que estaban debilitados.

— Salamence y Lopunny no pueden continuar. Por lo tanto Ash y Serena ganan el combate — Declaro Clemont al confirma el resultado del combate.

— ¡Lo hicimos Serena, ganamos! — Exclamo con gran alegría que sin darse cuenta, sujetaba las manos de la peli-miel, dando vueltas por la emoción para luego darse cuenta de lo ocurrido — Lo siento Serena por tomarte de las manos.

— N-No te preocupes Ash — Trato Serena de no mostrarse nerviosa al sentir contacto por el chico que amaba mientras trataba de que no vea su cara sonrojada.

— ¡Viva ganaron! — Empezó a saltar de alegría Bonnie al ver como sus amigos salieron ganando el combate junto con Pikachu y Dedenne.

— Has hecho un gran trabajo Salamence — Dijo Natsu que regresaba su pokémon al igual que su pareja mientras ambos se acercaban al grupo — Eso fue una gran batalla, nadie logro derrotar a nuestros pokémon en su forma mega. Sus pokémon tienen una gran coordinación al igual que ustedes.

— En realidad... nuestros pokémon fueron lo que hicieron un gran trabajo en el combate. Solo nosotros trabajamos unidos, ¿verdad Serena?

— ¡SI! — Respondió contenta mientras veía al azabache.

— Bueno... debemos irnos a otro lugar para enfrentar a otros entrenadores — Dijo Lucy mientras tomaba el brazo de su pareja.

— Bueno chicos, hasta luego — Dijo Natsu para luego despedirse dejando al grupo de nuevo solos.

— ¿Oye Serena? — Dijo la pequeña Bonnie que se acercaba a la pelimiel con una sonrisa.

— ¿Qué sucede Bonnie? — Se preguntó por lo quería decir la menor.

— Como se sintió tomar las manos de Ash — Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa Bonnie, provocando un gran sonrojo al hacerle recordar ese momento.

— Bonnie pero que dices... — Le dijo en voz baja mientras volteaba hacia ambos chicos que no habían escuchado lo que dijo la pequeña rubia, aliviando un poco mientras disminuía su sonrojo, Bonnie solo soltaba una risa por estar en lo cierto.

En el lado de los pokémon justamente Frogadier se encontraba estable, gracias a recibir una baya aranja de parte de su entrenador mientras estaba con su amada.

— Lo has hecho bien, Braixen — Dijo mientras se acercaba a ella con una sonrisa por el gran desarrollo que mostró en el combate — Fue asombroso como me protegiste de esa atracción.

— Bue-bueno debía hacerlo, ya que no me gusta que usen ese ataques para provocar enamoramiento — Dijo un poco sonrojada la pokémon provocando una pequeña risa en su pareja — ¿Cuál es lo gracioso Frogadier?

— Al parecer... no quieres que me enamoren con ese ataque porque te pondrías celosa, ¿verdad Braixen? — Exclamo al entender lo que decía su pareja.

— Co-como crees, yo no me pondría celosa solo por el efecto de un movimiento — Trato de defenderse la pokémon de fuego de la palabras de su pareja pero recibió una tierno abrazo de parte del pokémon de agua sonrojando por el contacto.

— No te preocupes. Yo siempre estaré contigo, porque me enamore de ti por cómo eres — Aquellas palabras dieron una calma a Braixen al saber que Frogadier siempre estaría con ella.

— Gracias por estar a mi lado — Dijo luego que su amado la soltara del abrazo mientras le regalaba una tierna sonrisa.

Ambos se veían a los ojos pero luego oyen la voz de Pikachu que se acercaban a la pareja contento.

— ¡Chicos! — Dijo el roedor que se acercó a ambos — Han dado un gran combate, fue impresionante — Declaro con sinceridad provocando que ambos solo se miraban a los ojos el uno del otro para luego soltar una pequeña sonrisa.

— ¡Gracias por el apoyo Pikachu! — Respondió Frogadier a su compañero de combate mirándolo con confianza — Pero sin Braixen no me hubiera protegido, hubiera perdido el combate.

— Te equivocas... — Le dijo mientras tomaba la mano de su amado — Ambos lo hicimos.

— Veo que a ustedes, les va bien como pareja — Dijo alegré al ver feliz a sus amigos pero luego viene a avisarles — Debemos prepararnos. Nuestros entrenadores van a continuar con el viaje.

— Bien, ya es momento de partir — Dijo el pokémon de agua al escucharlo — Braixen es momento de regresar con nuestros entrenadores.

— Nos veremos luego Frogadier — Dijo la pokémon dándole una beso en la mejilla, sonrojando leve a Frogadier mientras se retiraba para reunirse con su entrenadora.

— Veo que se quieren mucho — Dijo Pikachu que miraba a su compañero.

— Sí. Es por eso que la quiero — Respondió sin vergüenza alguna mientras se dirigía a donde estaba su entrenador junto con Pikachu.

Luego de eso, siguió su camino hacia cuidad Romantis, el camino era corto pues estaban cerca entonces el grupo llego a su destino donde vieron alegres.

Luego de ver la preciosa cuidad donde era un lugar romántico, dicho por el nombre y también por la gran variedad de ropa elegante que se encontraba, ingresaron a la cuidad, decidieron comer en el parque, donde el grupo estaban sentados para la comida del inventor.

Los tres decidieron liberar a sus pokémon para comer todos juntos, al ser liberados, el grupo de pokémon decidió comer juntos mientras sus entrenadores comían en otra parte del parque.

— Veo que ustedes desde que son pareja, están muy juntos — Exclamo Hawlucha orgulloso al verlos comer juntos a Frogadier y Braixen — Ese es mi compañero.

— Oigan chicos... — Dijo Chespin llamando al grupo que dirigía su mirada al pokémon de planta — Porque no vamos a explorar la cuidad.

Aquella idea no era tan mala viniendo de Chespin que él mismo se metía en problemas cada vez que hacia alguna travesura y eso siempre resultaba problemas para el grupo.

— Es una interesante idea — Le dijo Pancham que estaba de acuerdo en la idea para luego cada uno del grupo estaba de acuerdo excepto Hawlucha y Pikachu que preferían entrenar, solo faltaba la respuesta de la pareja que se mantenía en la vista del grupo.

— Creo que no podre... debo entrenar también para el gimnasio que es importante para Ash — Dijo Frogadier el motivo de que no podría ir.

— Es una pena que no puedas ir Frogadier — Dijo Braixen por la respuesta de su amado pero sabía que era importante para él volverse fuerte por su entrenador. Ella lo comprendía y también lo admiraba por lo que hacía por su entrenador.

— Bueno es una pena para ustedes chicos — Dijo Chespin triste por como sus amigos estarían ocupados en su entrenamiento — Que tal si vamos en la tarde.

Al decir la idea de Chespin, los pokémon estaban de acuerdo con la hora acordada, luego de quedar acordado la idea fue a descansar.

Mientras Frogadier junto con Pikachu y Hawlucha, entrenaban para el reto del gimnasio donde demostraban la resistencia de ambos pokémon al usar sus ataques, Ash estaba viendo feliz, el progreso de sus pokémon que daban todo, estuvieron entrenando toda la mañana hasta que son interrumpidos por Clemont que venía cansado luego de correr mucho, el azabache junto con las chicas se acercaban.

— Clemont. ¿Cuál es la prisa? — Se preguntó extrañado el azabache por como el inventor respiraba muy rápidamente, debido al correr demasiado que al igual que sus compañeras que lo veían igual.

— ¡Hermano, me sorprendes que corras por ti mismo! — Le dijo su hermanita al ver como su hermano aún no se recuperaba de correr.

— Ah de-bo decir-te algo Ash — Trataba de hablar el inventor aunque intentaba recuperar el aliento, luego de unos segundos pudo recuperarse para continuar hablando.

— Clemont. ¿Qué querías decirme? — Trato Ash de saber lo que quería hablarle al respecto.

— Bueno Ash, lo que quería decirte es que el gimnasio de la cuidad. Estará cerrada por cinco días por la preparación de un festival, a lo cual la líder del gimnasio es la encargada del festival.

Tal respuesta, dejo asombrado al grupo pero de distinta forma. Ash mostraba una cara desanimada al saber que su combate se iba a demorar, en cambio para las chicas era grandioso al saber de qué habla un festival, pero la peli-miel, observa como Ash estaba ahora, al enterarse de que no podrá combatir entonces trato de darle ánimos al azabache.

— No te preocupes por tu combate Ash. Podríamos aprovechar para conocer los lugares de la cuidad y tal vez el festival — Le dijo Serena para animar a su amigo y para suerte de ella lo había logrado.

— Bueno... esperaré mi combate hasta que acabe — Dijo con energía positiva el azabache — ¡Gracias Serena por el ánimo!

— De nada, Ash — Respondió contenta al ver la sonrisa del chico, cosa que la pequeña rubia observo la escena de una manera picara.

— Que esperamos chicos, hay que disfrutar la , ¿adónde vamos primero? — Se preguntó el azabache curioso porque lugares visitar.

Entonces Serena siempre ayudaba al grupo con sus dudas sacando su navegador rosa.

— Hay demasiados lugares para visitar, miren — Entonces mostró a los chicos los lugares que habían, así que se pusieron a ver qué lugares visitar primero.

En el lado de los pokémon de Ash que habían oído lo que decían sobre la demora del gimnasio.

— Al parecer la batalla del gimnasio, se va a tardar — Expreso Pikachu al oír el asunto.

— Yo aun así, seguiré entrenando — Respondió Hawlucha siguiendo lanzando sus puños al aire.

Pikachu posa su mirada a Frogadier que seguía en su entrenamiento.

— Oye Frogadier, ya que va a tardar el combate de gimnasio, podrías ir con los chicos — Le dijo el roedor al ver que ahora no tenían que entrenar por un par de días.

— Aun así, debo volverme más fuerte por eso debo seguir con mi entrenamiento, lo siento Pikachu — Dijo rechazando la idea mientras seguía entrenando.

— Hubiera sido una buena idea, para que estés junto a Braixen y también para que te relajes un poco. Siempre has estado entrenando — Dijo Pikachu tratando de ayudar a que su amigo tuviera días libres.

— Te agradezco la ayuda Pikachu. Pero entreno por una razón en especial... — Dijo Frogadier llamando la atención del roedor al escuchar sus motivos — Es volverme más fuerte para proteger a mis seres queridos.

Tal respuesta dejo asombrados a sus amigos por como Frogadier entrenaba para proteger algo muy importante, ambos solo sonrieron por como Frogadier era un pokémon muy amable y bondadoso con los demás.

— Te entiendo colega — Dijo Hawlucha que escuchaba las palabras de su compañero — Pero siempre hay momentos para estar con tus seres queridos.

Al escuchar las palabras de Hawlucha se puso a meditar, aunque quería estar junto con sus amigos y su amada. También tenía una gran responsabilidad con Ash de hacerlo ganar en sus combates por eso el mismo lo eligió para ser su entrenador, entonces no sería malo solo dejar de entrenar por unos días.

— Esta bien, chicos. Tienen razón, debo pasar tiempo con mis amigos — Respondió el pokémon de agua alegrando a sus compañeros — Bien, debo avisarles que iré con ellos.

— No te preocupes. Nosotros también estamos para ayudar a Ash en sus combates, así que tu solo descansa por todo lo que has hecho — Le dijo Pikachu mientras Frogadier se marchaba del lugar — Es bueno que la pase bien con los amigos, después de todo no toda la vida es entrenar.

Luego de aclarar algunas cosas de momentos importantes y sucesos increíbles (me salió una rima) que pasará con Frogadier y el grupo en su pequeña aventura por la cuidad y con Ash y el grupo, solo puedo decir.

Esta historia continuará...

Hola chicos regrese acá les traigo este nuevo capitulo, bueno como ya informe en este fic anularé los combates, ya que es de romance y debo poner momentos agradables al fic, bien les informo también que voy a demorar con la continuación del fic, pues debo estar al pendiente con mis otras historias, así que tengan paciencia que traeré la continuación de manera lenta, comenten que les pareció el capitulo, Emilion se despide de ustedes lectores.

Respondiendo comentarios por Emilion:

\- pokeball z1: Sobre el capitulo aún pienso que podría pasar pues lo hago diferente al anime, enserio me lo tome siempre a la broma en la comedia, pues eso valió en los capítulos que hice, sobre el desfile es una sorpresa no puedo revelarlo aún, sobre celos aún lo tengo pensado pero seria algo interesante y muy divertido de ver sus reacciones de ambos, disfruta del capitulo.

\- Roylando: Vaya sorpresa verte aquí en mi historia, tienes razón todos el público se quedo impactado con este último capitulo, lo cual provoca peleas entre los bandos de los shipping, sobre Pikachu lo tenia pensando desde antes del último capitulo y claro al ver los capítulos anteriores en como se llevaba su relación con Serena (claro hablo del capitulo en que ella usa la ropa de Ash). Sobre el Amourshipping de ser canon, diría que la respuesta esta en tu corazón, pues Serena le prometió a Ash que seria su "meta" ya que menciono que se volverían a ver, además que ella menciono que se volverá más hermosa y hábil en los combates (creo es suficiente prueba de que el Amourshipping es canon).

\- dlandini: Bueno sobre mis errores en la escritura se debe a corrector y mis dedos locos jejeje aún tengo dificultad en poner los signos en su debido momento pero aprende algo nuevo todos días, Sobre Bonnie (Eureka) y Pikachu me parece divertido y a la vez tierno de ambos, pues la pequeña rubia sabe de los sentimientos de Serena al ser como su hermana mayor, sobre Natsu me imagine ponerle a Salamance como su pokémon, el motivo por su apodo en el anime y manga de Fairy Tail, sobre Lucy decidí ponerle a Lopunny por esa ova en que uso un traje de conejo me pareció chistoso y a la vez con una hemorragia nasal, sobre Klefky lo tenia planeado pero caí en cuenta que seria emocionante con mega evolución, disfruta del capitulo.


	11. Recorriendo por la ciudad romántica

Hola chicos he vuelto con un nuevo capitulo, vine con mucha inspiración por los comentarios alentadores de ambos Foros, perdonen si me tarde mucho es que estaba ocupado en mis propios asuntos, me parece curioso las nuevas cosas que han salido en el trailer de Sol y Luna, me alegro mucho que Ash no halla sido reseteado aún sigue teniendo el toque de XY, se me a ocurrido nuevas ocurrencias que tengo pensado hacer en la historia y me emociono mucho ponerlo para futuros capítulos, bien sin decir nada más comencemos.

Aclaración: Pokémon no me pertenece es de "Pokémon Company", yo solo me encargo de crear la historia de mi fic.

 ** _Capitulo 11: El recorrido por la cuidad romántica_**

Luego de aquel día tan cansado para el grupo en llegar a la siguiente cuidad para la batalla de gimnasio de nuestro despistado héroe, ahora han decidido tomar un descanso hasta que termine el festival.

Mientras tanto Frogadier había decidido pasar el tiempo con sus amigos y claro con su amada Braixen, las cosas en este día para el grupo de Kalos serían extraordinarias.

Cerca de parque se observaba a Ash junto con sus compañeros, ellos pensaban en qué lugar visitar para estos cincos días en que duraría dicho festival.

— Chicos, han decidido a que sitio iremos primero — Dijo Ash que observaba al grupo que estaban viendo por media hora el navegador rosado de Serena.

— Yo quiero ir al festival — Dijo animada Bonnie en eso escucha la voz de Deddene en su bolso — Ah lo siento. También Deddene quiere ir al festival.

— Bueno chicos, yo he decidido ver los bellos trajes en las tiendas de la cuidad. Oí que son fantásticos y me podrían servir para mi próxima presentación — Expreso contenta la peli-miel.

— Hum... es complicado el asunto de elegir — Dijo Clemont razonando sobre los lugares de sus compañeras, en eso le brilla los anteojos — Es momento de que la ciencia...

— Olvídalo hermano. Es seguro que tu nuevo invento va a terminar explotando sobre nosotros — Dijo la pequeña rubia sabiendo como acaba sus inventos, deprimiendo un poco al inventor.

— Es una lástima. Yo quería ver el nuevo invento de Clemont — Dijo el azabache desilusionado al no contemplar una nueva creación de la ciencia.

— Ya ves Bonnie. Al menos Ash le encanta mis inventos — Clemont se veía muy emocionado por las palabras de Ash mientras su hermana solo suspiraba por las ocurrencia del entrenador.

— Oigan chicos, se me ocurrió una mejor forma para elegir el lugar de hoy día — Respondió Serena al tener una idea.

En eso el grupo la observa.

— ¿Cuál? — Dijeron curiosos por la solución de la artista.

— ¡Ta-Dan! — Serena solo guiño su ojo, mostrando en su mano cuatro ramas pequeñas que fueron sacadas de un árbol — El que saque la rama más larga será el primero en elegir y la que tenga la más corta elegida el último, no es genial mi idea.

— Ya veo. Es una excelente idea Serena — Clemont estaba sorprendido aunque no fuera un invento tan genial, serviría para elegir el primer lugar sin discutir.

— Me parece una excelente idea. Eres asombrosa Serena — Ash solo sonrió por su ingenio mientras ella solo sonreía por la motivación de ambos chicos.

— Muchas gracias — Sonrió por sus palabras.

— Me parece que a Serena, más la alegro las palabras de Ash. Es un poco obvia je, je, je — Murmuro entre risas Bonnie por la actitud de su amiga.

En eso cada uno, saco una rama para luego mostrarlo, sacando al ganador.

— ¡SIIIIII! Bonnie ha ganado — Se dijo a si misma, emocionada dando pequeños saltos por ganar.

— Felicitaciones Bonnie — Felicito Serena por la victoria de la pequeña.

— Bien hecho Bonnie. Ahora puedes elegir el primer lugar para hoy día — Dijo Ash con mucho optimismo por su victoria.

— Entonces Bonnie, vas a elegir el festival ¿Verdad? — Pregunto su hermano mayor.

— He cambiado de idea, hermano — Respondió negando su idea principal.

— ¿Qué otro lugar vas a elegir, Bonnie? — Pregunto Ash con mucha curiosidad.

— Yo he pensado en hacer un recorrido por toda la cuidad junto a ustedes — Se expresó emocionada por su idea mientras los miraba con brillo en los ojos.

— Me parece una excelente idea Bonnie. ¿Ustedes que dicen chicos? — Pregunto Ash a sus dos compañeros.

— Si esa es la decisión de Bonnie, lo voy a aceptar — Respondió seguro el inventor.

— Es una excelente idea. Así podemos visitar todos los lugares — Respondió Serena aceptando la idea de Bonnie.

— Está dicho. Vamos a recorrer cuidad Romantis — Dijo Ash levantando el brazo siendo seguido por sus amigos.

Luego de aceptar la idea de la pequeña Bonnie fueron directo al centro pokémon a dejar sus cosas mientras se preparaban, en eso Pikachu se acercó a su entrenador.

— ¿Qué sucede amigo? — Pregunto curioso por como el roedor eléctrico agitaba sus patas mientras se comunicaba con él.

— Podría quedarme acá — Fue lo que dijo mientras fingía cansancio.

— Estas agotado Pikachu — Fue lo que dedujo por su comportamiento, solo asintió el pokémon — Ya veo, será mejor que te quedes a descansar.

Al rato, el entrenador de Kanto, explico a sus amigos la ausencia de su compañero amarillo, al entender fueron saliendo del centro pokémon para comenzar su recorrido.

Pikachu que veía por la ventana de la habitación a los chicos. Al notar que se habían ido fue corriendo hacia las mochilas para comenzar su propio recorrido. Le tomo unos minutos en liberar a todos, pasado ese tiempo al fin lo había logrado, en eso Chespin se ponía al centro de todos.

— ¡Bien comencemos con el paseo! — Grito emocionado levantando el brazo feliz como si fuera el líder.

— Chespin ya lo sabemos. No es para que lo digas a los cuatro vientos — Dijo Pancham con una gota en la cabeza por la ocurrencia del pokémon planta — Además recuerda que la mayoría de nosotros no irá.

— Tiene razón Pancham. Algunos no irán por sus propios asuntos — Respondió Pikachu aclarando las cosas viendo como su compañero solo reía nervioso por haberse olvidado ese pequeño detalle.

— Se me había olvidado por la emoción — Se excusó sobando su cabeza.

— Ah... dejando en claro el paseo. Solo iremos Pikachu, Chespin, Braixen y yo. Dedenne no podrá venir porque se fue con nuestros entrenadores — Respondió Pancham recordando lo mencionado en el día anterior.

— Espera Pancham... — Interrumpió Pikachu haciendo que el grupo lo observará — También debes incluir a Frogadier que vendrá al paseo.

— ¡¿Ah?! — En eso todos lo que no sabían del asunto del pokémon de agua, dirigieron sus miradas al mencionado, provocando que se incomodada.

— ¿Por qué me miran así? — Les pregunto extrañado por su sorpresa.

— Es raro que pases tu tiempo libre que no sea solo entrenar, Frogadier — Menciono Fletchinder al conocer muy bien su comportamiento — Además la única vez que estuviste ocupado fue haciendo aquella cita que hiciste para Braixen.

— Bue-Bueno ahora me estoy tomado mi día libre para ir con ustedes, necesito relajarme de vez en cuando — Respondió desviando su mirada no queriendo mostrar su vergüenza al recordar sobre el trabajo que hizo para su cita con Braixen por su orgullo.

— Te vez tierno cuando te sonrojas — Pensó la pokémon de fuego viendo a su pareja.

— Como ya quedo claro. Ahora Frogadier se integra al grupo — Dijo Pikachu terminando el asunto.

— Muchachos deben tener mucho cuidado. Recuerden que siempre anda esos sujetos — Dijo Hawlucha advirtiendo a sus amigos.

— Te refieres al equipo Rocket. No te preocupes, ya estoy acostumbrado a sus fallidos intentos de robarme además Frogadier estará con nosotros no habrá problema alguno, en caso que aparecieran — Respondió Pikachu seguro mientras miraba con confianza al pokémon de agua.

— Oigan, no se olviden de mi — Resoplo molesto Chespin por olvidarse de él.

— Chespin, ni siquiera puedes cuidarte solo y quiere proteger a los demás o acaso olvidas el incidente de cuando nos separamos — Dijo Pancham haciendo recordar lo ocurrido hace días — Al final Frogadier fue el que protegió del peligro a mi entrenadora.

— No debiste recordarlo... — En eso Chespin se cubrió de un aura oscura mientras movía su dedo en el suelo haciendo reí al grupo.

— Sera mejor que nos vayamos. Antes que regresen Ash y los chicos — Respondió Pikachu que iba primero saliendo por la ventana del segundo piso.

El siguiente fue Pacham que salía por la ventana cayendo ileso al suelo luego siguió Chespin que usando su látigo cepa se sujetó de un árbol cercano para bajar, solo faltaba Braixen y Frogadier, en eso el tipo agua se percata de la actitud de su la pokémon de fuego.

— ¿Ocurre algo malo?

— Esta muy alto desde el suelo, no sé si pueda bajar — Dijo un poco insegura.

— No te preocupes Braixen. Déjame ayudarte — En eso para sorpresa de la pokémon, Frogadier la cargo con sus manos (o patas) haciéndolo al estilo princesa.

— Fro-Frogadier. ¿Qué haces? — Dijo sonrojada por la acción del pokémon.

— No te preocupes Braixen. Solo lo estoy haciendo para bajar juntos — Respondió seguro solo Braixen se quedó en silencio aún con su sonrojo.

Aquella escena fue vista por los demás pokémon que se quedaron en la habitación, algunos riendo por la ocurrencia de su compañero y otros lo veía como caballeroso.

En eso la pareja bajo por la ventana que con la agilidad del pokémon logro llegar al suelo seguro, siendo vistos por sus amigos.

— Bien Braixen estamos abajo — Dijo Frogadier dejando en el suelo a la pokémon.

— Gra-Gracias por la ayuda Frogadier — Agradeció por la ayuda un poco sonrojada mientras ambos se veían.

— Ya par de tortolitos pueden dejar sus momentos cariñosos para otro día. Ahora debemos disfrutar del paseo — Dijo Chespin bromeando a la pareja que se sonrojaron por lo dicho haciendo que alejaran sus miradas por la vergüenza.

— Vayámonos chicos — Menciono Pikachu que se encontraba caminando para luego ser seguido por el resto.

El grupo fueron divirtiéndose en el transcurso del paseo, habían pasado primero por la feria, se quedaron maravillados por la decoración del lugar, en eso observaron un gran escenario.

— Al parecer. Acá sera la presentación principal — Dijo Pikachu explicando a sus compañeros.

— Es increíble chicos, imaginen estar arriba, haciendo algo importante y ser el centro de atención — En eso Chespin tenía la cara emocionada mientras se imaginaba a si mismo estando arriba, siendo alabado por varias pokémon que lo adoraban como un ídolo.

— ¿Qué estará pensando? — Se preguntó Pancham viendo la cara abobada del tipo planta.

— Ya hemos explorado el festival. Es momento de ir a otro lugar chicos — Dijo Pikachu avisando para cambiar su recorrido.

El grupo volvió a seguir su camino mientras charlaban entre sí, Braixen se encontraba distraída, alejada un poco del resto llamando la atención de Frogadier.

— ¿Sucede algo? — Pregunto acercándose a ella.

— ¿Ah? ¡Frogadier, no me des esos sustos! — Respondió un poco sorprendida al verlo tan cerca de ella.

— Lo siento — Se disculpó mientras se alejaba un poco — Ahora puedes decirme, ¿qué ocurre?

— No es nada Frogadier. Solo pensaba — Explico su situación con calma para no preocuparle.

— Menos mal... vamos no hay que alejarnos del grupo — En eso ambos fueron donde estaban sus amigos, Frogadier no estaba muy convencido por las palabras de la pokémon de fuego, solo suspiro viendo que no era algo grave de lo que preocuparse, además que no quería presionarla a que diga su duda.

Durante el transcurso del camino, el grupo se habían divertido yendo a varios sitios había transcurrido tres horas. Ahora se encontraban en el parque como último lugar, el grupo se divertía jugando mientras tanto la pareja estaba viendo el pequeño lago, ambos se quedaron viendo el paisaje.

— Es relajante ese lugar — Menciono el pokémon descansando en el prado.

— Sabes Frogadier, me preguntaba el motivo de que vinieras con nosotros — Braixen tenía curiosidad sobre el cambio del pokémon.

— Acaso te incomoda mi presencia — Menciono en tono de broma viendo los nervios de la pokémon pensando que lo ofendió.

— No me refería a eso. Claro que me alegra que hayas venido — Decía Braixen toda nerviosa, en eso observa como el pokémon de agua solo mantenía su mirada en ella.

— No te preocupes, en realidad no le tome enserio — En eso observo que la pokémon se calmaba — La razón de que estoy aquí es para pasar tiempo con ustedes.

— Ya veo... — No menciono más, solo se quedó junto con él mientras observaban el paisaje, sabía de la actitud del pokémon desde que estuvieron en el laboratorio del profesor Sycamore.

— Mira Braixen — Llamo la atención de su compañera viendo el lago.

— ¿Ah? — En eso observo a unos Fletchling que estaban ahogándose en el lago, cuando iba a reaccionar para ayudar, Frogadier fue el primero en actuar saltando hacia el lago.

Braixen se quedó sorprendida por la velocidad en que nadaba, incluso podría compararse a su forma final de evolución. Frogadier al llegar puso a los pokémon voladores en su espalda, regresando de nuevo al parque sanos y salvo.

— ¡Se encuentran bien! — Fue lo primero que dijo Braixen viendo a los Fletching.

— Tranquila, están a salvo — Aquellas palabras tranquilizaron a la pokémon. En eso Frogadier se quedó viendo aquel árbol — Braixen, necesito tu ayuda.

— Puedes contar con ello.

— ¿Puedes traer varias ramas? Lo necesito para hacer un nido para ellos — Menciono tratando de hacer un nido para los pokémon, en eso Braixen fue en busca del pedido.

Pasaron solo cinco minutos de reunir las ramas, ambos se pusieron en marcha creando un hogar, cuando al fin lograron terminar, Frogadier trepo hacia el árbol mientras ponía el nido junto con los pokémon adentro, lo coloco en un sitio lejos del peligro de caerse.

— ¡Bien, cuídense pequeños! — Dijo Frogadier bajando del árbol, al llegar al suelo Braixen se acercaba.

— ¿Cómo te fue?

— Resulto bien Braixen. Están seguros en su nuevo hogar — Menciono contento de haber ayudado a esos pokémon — Te debo agradecer por la ayudar que hiciste.

— Todo fue en buena causa para ellos. Tú has hecho gran parte — Dijo observando la amabilidad del pokémon.

— Cada ayuda aunque sea pequeña vale mucho — Respondió con confianza — Eres grandiosa Braixen, no debes menospreciar tu esfuerzo.

— Gracias, sabes... — Se estuvo preguntando si decir o no su duda, en eso decidió hablar con él — Recuerdas en el festival cuando estaba distraída. Bueno la verdad había algo que me dejo pensando... no olvídalo Frogadier es algo tonto y sin importancia.

— Puedes contar conmigo en lo que sea. No voy a burlarme de lo que piensas Braixen además nos tenemos confianza entre nosotros — Frogadier poso sus manos en los hombros de la pokémon mientras le hablaba.

— La verdad... es que me imagine estando en el escenario principal, me emociona estar haciendo presentaciones para todos — Menciono lo que tanto ocultaba.

— Ya veo. No le veo algo malo, es algo natural siendo que haces presentaciones junto con Serena — Respondió con sinceridad pensando que ella tenía mucho optimismo en hacer realidad sus sueños — Pienso que es algo maravilloso, eres igual a mí.

— ¿Igual a ti? — Pregunto curiosa por lo dicho.

— Claro Braixen, luchas por lo que quieres incluso te preocupas por otros — Menciono cada acción que los igualaba, en eso sonríe al recordar algo del pasado — No abandonas tus metas tan fácil y eso me hace orgulloso en tenerte como mi pareja.

— ¡Frogadier! — Se emocionó abrazándolo con felicidad, sorprendiendo al pokémon por el repentino cariño pero no lo detuvo solo dejo que siguiera — Sabes Frogadier, siempre he querido saber el motivo por el cual te enamoraste de mí.

— El motivo es algo complicado de decirlo, incluso mencionaría que fue algo que sucedió en el viaje — Decía Frogadier siguiendo con el abrazo sintiendo su pelaje — Ahora es mi turno de preguntarte Braixen, ¿por qué te enamoraste de mí?

— Te puedo decir el motivo que me enamore de ti... pero como no me dijiste tu motivo se quedada en S-E-C-R-E-T-O — Menciono la pokémon jugando al mismo juego de no revelar sus sentimientos.

— Eres muy astuta... pero algún día sabré el motivo — Dijo el pokémon de agua revelando que aún no se rendiría en descubrirlo.

— Yo también haré lo mismo — Dijo Braixen con el mismo motivo mientras acababan el abrazo, ella sabía que sería difícil pero sabiendo lo reservado que era, sabría el motivo de su enamoramiento.

— Braixen, es momento de regresar con los demás, las nubes están cambiando de color no tardará en anochecer — Mencionar al notar el cambio del cielo.

Ambos fueron a reunirse con el grupo mientras iban de la mano por pedido de la pokémon, sentía que ahora entendía un poco más la personalidad de Frogadier.

— ¡Chicos al fin llegan! ¡Debemos regresar ahora! — Respondió el pokémon eléctrico apurado.

— Lo sentimos — Dijeron al mismo tiempo la pareja por el retraso.

— Un momento... ¿dónde está Chespin y Pancham? — Pregunto Braixen al notar la ausencia de ambos.

— Sobre eso... — En la cara del roedor eléctrico se le notaba molesta — Chespin se marchó de nosotros al ver la comida de la gente que pasaba y Pancham tuvo que ir en su búsqueda.

— Chespin y su vieja costumbre — Dijeron ambos con una gota en la cabeza por las ocurrencias del pokémon.

— Ya volví — En eso el grupo voltea viendo a Pancham trayendo atado a Chespin inconsciente.

— ¿Qué fue lo ocurrió? — Pregunto Pikachu al ver el estado de Chespin.

— El glotón no quería regresar y tuve que noquearlo para llevarlo a la fuerza — Menciono suspirando en recordar el largo tramo que llevo hasta llegar al grupo.

— Dejando eso de lado. Debemos regresar, cuanto antes — Sugirió Frogadier.

— ¡Es verdad casi se me olvida! Debemos regresar — Se alertó el Pikachu por lo tarde que era, en eso observa a Chespin — ¿Pero quién lo llevará?

— Yo me encargo — Se ofreció Frogadier cargando al pokémon.

— Tienes suerte que no pese tanto siendo pequeño. Imagina si evoluciona en Quilladin — Menciono en tono burlón Braixen mientras observaba como lo llevaba.

— De seguro sería un problema llevarlo con nosotros en los próximos paseos — Rió Pancham en imaginar la obesidad de su evolución, causando la risa de sus compañeros.

El grupo había llegado al centro pokémon, en eso subieron de nuevo por la ventana del segundo por suerte. Chespin había despertado de su largo sueño, al principio, observo a Pancham enfadado por atacarlo por la espalda mientras este actuaba normal diciendo que no tenía otra opción, Pikachu detuvo la pelea de ambos al recordar que tenían poco tiempo, así pararon su pelea mientras subían, solo faltaba Braixen y Frogadier.

— Bien Braixen es momento de subir — Menciono para tomarla de nuevo en sus brazos.

— Sabes algo Frogadier. Ahora entiendo por qué te enamoraste de mí — Susurro eso último bajo.

— ¿Dijiste algo Braixen? — Pregunto al escuchar las palabras de su pareja.

— No es nada — Solo sonrió mientras tomaba el cuello del pokémon con sus manos, comenzando a subir.

Este día la pokémon de fuego descubrió algo singular en Frogadier sobre su interés amoroso, aún era pronto para saber por completo el verdadero motivo, solo sabía que sería interesante las cosas que pasaran entren ellos en su viaje y su relación como pareja.

Esta historia continuará...

Acá les dejo el nuevo capitulo de este gran fic ahora hay algunas cosas interesantes que descubrirán la pareja, bien les mostré el paseo del grupo como un día normal (como suele suceder en el anime) ahora como lo he dicho habrá momentos muy geniales y claro dar comedia a ustedes viendo las ocurrencias de los pokémon con su personalidad, bien comenten que les pareció el capitulo, Emilion se despide de ustedes lectores.

Respondiendo comentarios por Emilion:

\- dlandini: Gracias por tus correcciones a veces se escapan de mi ojo jejeje bueno espero que disfrutes de este nuevo capitulo que he traído.

\- Pichu97: Gracias lector y claro que lo voy a continuar, pues adoro estos dos shipping tan geniales, disfruta del capitulo.

\- Koseik: Gracias por los ánimos yo también te deseo suerte en tus fics, bien sobre el cabello de Serena esta se mantiene corto, el motivo es simple ella se lo corto luego de la batalla de Ash en el cuarto gimnasio ya que sigo la historia del anime (ojo solo la base de su historia nomas).

\- EFLEX: ¡Gracias! Yo adoro este fic que fue una lastima que el autor no pudo continuar por eso me ofrecí en seguir esta grandiosa historia y bien ten por seguro que lo seguiré a mi propio ritmo pero lo seguiré hasta poner su fin, tienes razón hay pocos sobre la pareja de Braixen y Frogadier por eso me interesa tanto la pareja de este par.


	12. Un reencuentro muy inesperado

Como están chicos he vuelto a comenzar el año con mi fanfic favorito de doble shipping o hasta tres o cuatro, depende de cómo logré llevar la historia en el futuro. Pero bueno explico que hay grandes cosas que he preparado en este capítulo y claro de una manera entretenida para ustedes que les encanta la historia de amor de dos pokémon y sus entrenadores, pero antes les informo que tengo grandes noticias para ustedes chicos. He estado preparando algunas cosas luego de estudiar el método correcto de escribir en un fanfic por ese motivo ya estoy un poco más experimentado en la narración. Bueno dado está breve explicación del comienzo de este fanfic en el 2017, comencemos.

Aclaración: Pokémon no me pertenece es de "Satoshi Tajiri y Pokémon Company". Solo me encargo de crear la historia de mi fanfic, sin lucros comerciales.

 ** _Capítulo 12: Reencuentro_**

Era un nuevo mañana en la hermosa región de Kalos, luego de explorar la cuidad el día anterior tanto como humanos y pokémon habían disfrutado. Un claro ejemplo fue la memorable comida que probaron los pokémon por sus entrenadores al visitar una tienda de dulces en su paseo, no sería divertido decir que fue como un día normal, pues un claro ejemplo era las ocurrencias de la pequeña Bonnie al hablar con Ash sobre los juegos que jugaron en la feria, pero en especial cuando mencionaba los ratos que paso con la joven artista que de manera inocente expresaba que era agradable su compañía, cosa que Serena se quedaba en silencio mientras comía con un ligero sonrojo por sus palabras logrando que la rubia diera una pequeña risita por lograr su cometido dando un cierre para ese día.

Ahora el grupo se encontraba disperso por diferentes lados de la cuidad. Nuestro querido entrenador de Kanto se había alejado de la cuidad para entrenar, al adentrarse en el bosque junto con su imparable compañero amarillo.

— Muy bien Pikachu. Este es un buen lugar para prepararnos para nuestro próxima batalla — Ash se mostraba emocionado y a la vez decidido.

— Tienes razón. Además que es agradable la zona para entrenar — En eso baja de su hombro, pisando la hierba con suma emoción.

— Es momento de sacar al resto de nuestros amigos.

Lanzando las pokéballs al aire, el grupo de Pokémon salió y vieron que se encontraban en la zona del bosque, Ash comenzó explicando sus motivos en especial intentar aprender nuevas estrategias y nuevos movimientos.

Los más entusiasmados eran Frogadier y Hawlucha mientras los demás se preparaban para comenzar con el entrenamiento. Cada uno se encontraba haciendo su respectivo fortalecimiento, en el caso de algunos que batallaban entre sí para mejorar su condición en el combate.

— Veo que has mejorado mucho en tu velocidad, Frogadier — Habló Hawlucha que tenía una batalla con el pokémon de agua.

— Debo decir lo mismo de tu fuerza — Frogadier evadía cada golpe de su compañero mientras se preparaba para atacar.

Dio un golpe directo con su corte, solo causando un leve daño a Hawlucha.

— Aunque tengas mucha velocidad — En eso aprovecho para dar un potente golpe karate, Frogadier solo se cubrió del golpe, pero lo mandó lejos de su lugar — Te falta tener más poder en tus golpes.

— Debo comenzar a practicar más con mis movimientos para mejorar en mi poder — Comenzó a sobarse del golpe recibido.

— ¡Chicos es momento de un descanso! — Era la voz de su entrenador, oyendo el aviso todos fueron a reunirse con él.

Cada uno se quedó recostado en un lado de las hierbas, la tranquilidad se hizo presente en el lugar, comenzando a quedarse dormidos. Frogadier se encontraba echado en un árbol siendo cubierto por su sombra estando lejos del grupo, aún despierto, miraba las nubes como una distracción para pasar el rato luego de un intenso entrenamiento.

— Me pregunto cómo le estará yendo a Braixen en su práctica con Serena — Fue lo primero que pensó luego de saber los motivos de la pokémon en el día anterior, siguió mirando las nubes para meditar al respecto sobre ese tema — Creó que no debo preocuparme de eso por el momento. Ella ahora tiene más confianza desde que conversamos sobre su inseguridad en fallar en la siguiente presentación, aunque aún no puedo creer que haya transcurrido solo una semana.

Frogadier siguió con su descanso de manera tranquila luego de dejar aquella preocupación, el viento soplaba dando una relajante brisa, pero en ese momento, sintió una presencia que se acercaba a su ubicación.

— ¿Quien anda ahí? — Pregunto serio, abriendo sus ojos y mirando a su alrededor.

De pronto aquel individuo se acercó con pasos lentos hacia Frogadier, revelando su identidad. Siendo un pokémon de color rosado y apariencia zorruno.

— Lo siento mucho. No sabía que se encontraba descansando — Se disculpó aquella pokémon que por su voz se notaba que era hembra, pero luego de unos momentos se mostró atenta hacia Frogadier, hubo algo que le llamó su atención — ¿Nos conocemos de algún lado?

— Un momento... ¿Eres tú, Sylveon? — Frogadier estaba atónito luego de reconocer su voz — Eres la misma Sylveon que conocí en aquella escuela.

— ¿Pequeño Froakie? — Dijo Sylveon un tanto sorprendida mientras se acercaba a Frogadier que se encontraba apenado por la manera en que lo nombro — ¡Guau! ¡Qué casualidad de volverte a ver! Has evolucionado en un fuerte Frogadier. ¡Vaya! Te has vuelto un poco más maduro desde aquella vez.

— E-Es bue-bueno vol-volverte a ver Sy-Sylveon — Frogadier comenzó a tartamudear al estar cerca de la pokémon hada — ¿Q-Qué ha-haces en cui-cuidad Ro-Romantis?

— Ah, sobre eso. Mi entrenadora ha venido a este lugar por un trabajo de la escuela.

— Ya veo — Habló calmado luego de que la pokémon se había alejado un poco — ¿Dónde se encuentra tu entrenadora? ¿No la veo por ningún lado?

— Bueno... sobre eso. Tengo un pequeño problema — Sylveon cambió su mirada a una preocupada — Me he perdido de mi entrenadora al explorar el bosque.

— ¿Por qué motivo fueron al bosque solas? ¿Además hay pokémon peligrosos habitando estás zona? — Pregunto intrigado.

— Fue para una excursión escolar con los niños. Por ese motivo fuimos a investigar que el lugar fuera seguro, pero surgió algo extraño...

— ¿Algo extraño? ¿Qué ocurrió?

— Un globo extraño se llevó a mi entrenadora usando una red. Yo trate de ir en su rescate pero perdí su rastro al adentrarme al bosque — Bajo su mirada comenzando a derramar algunas lágrimas — Estoy preocupada por Penelope. ¿No sé en dónde pueda estar? — En eso sintió como Frogadier secaba sus lágrimas.

— No te preocupes Sylveon. Yo me encargaré de encontrar a tu entrenadora — Frogadier mostró confianza en sus palabras haciendo que Sylveon dejará su angustia — Te lo prometo.

— Muchas gracias, pequeño Froakie — Agradeció la pokémon hada que usando sus listones lo abrazo por su generosidad.

— N-No es n-nada S-Sylveon — Frogadier estaba nervioso por el gesto, para cuando acabó el abrazo, se calmó tratando de buscar una solución al problema — Lo primero que hay que hacer es encontrar ese globo.

— ¿Pero cómo lo vamos a hacer?

— Se me ocurre algo. Sígueme.

Fueron en dirección en donde descansaban los compañeros de Frogadier junto con su entrenador. Al llegar Frogadier llamó la atención de Ash.

— ¿Frogadier que sucede? — Pero luego nota la presencia de la pokémon hada — Un Sylveon. ¿Qué está haciendo en este bosque?

En eso Frogadier hizo unas señales al chico de la gorra haciendo que captada su mensaje mientras sus demás compañeros se acercaban.

— Ya veo... ¿Así que necesita de nuestra ayuda? — Dijo Ash observando como su pokémon asentía — ¡Muy bien! ¡Le ayudaremos!

— Un momento... ¿Eres la Sylveon de aquella profesora? — Pikachu se notaba sorprendido al reconocerla.

— Es bueno verte de nuevo, Pikachu — Saludo la pokémon.

Mientras Pikachu y Sylveon hablaban sobre el reencuentro, en tanto sus compañeros pokémon se reunían con Frogadier.

— Así que ella es la pokémon que te derroto con un simple beso, literalmente claro — Dijo Fletchinder con suma gracia.

— Vaya compadre que desdicha la tuya. Ser derrotado ante los encantos de una bella dama — Decía Hawlucha llorando de manera cómica.

— ¡Esperen! ¡Cómo se han enterado de esto! — Respondió Frogadier con suma vergüenza — Además, solo fui derrotado por un beso drenaje y no por un simple beso.

— Tranquilo compañero, no es para tanto. Sabemos lo frío que eres en el romance... — Habló el pokémon volador-fuego poniendo su ala en el hombro de Frogadier — Desde que estás con Braixen has logrado cambiar un poco esa actitud seria.

— Tienes razón colega has cambiado un poco — Afirmo el famoso come-tacos — Además eso lo supimos por el pequeño Dedenne.

— Ya veo... — Dijo Frogadier entendiendo el asunto pero luego reacciona ante lo dicho por Fletchinder — Un momento... ¿A qué se refieren con que cambie mi actitud por Braixen?

— Bueno compañero deberías saber que cuando estás con una chica, tu vida da una vuelta de 360 grados logrando cambiar todo de ti — Dijo Fletchinder con mucha sabiduría.

— En realidad no ha cambiado mi actitud. Solo he decidido abrir mis emociones hacia los demás — Dijo Frogadier explicando sus motivos.

Luego de aquella conversación que fue incómoda para el pokémon agua, ahora el grupo se encontraba adentro del bosque para comenzar en la búsqueda.

— ¡Fletchinder intenta buscar por el aire! — Dijo Ash ordenando a su pokémon en la ayuda.

— Fletchinder debes encontrar un globo extraño en la zona, ¿has entendido? — Frogadier se aseguró de informar sobre su objetivo.

— Ya lo tengo claro, compañero. Es hora de volar muy alto — Con esa frase, alzó el vuelo.

— Es idea mía o al parecer Fletchinder está muy emocionado de volar — Dijo Pikachu impresionado, al notar la altura en que se encontraba.

— Al parecer le entró mucha emoción cuando le dije que se había vuelto más fuerte para llegar a su etapa evolutiva final — Habló Hawlucha rascándose la cabeza — Espero que no se le suma mucho los humos.

— Tienes mucha razón — Afirmo Pikachu cruzando los brazos — Te imaginas cuando evolucione en el dios "Brave Byrd".

Luego de aquella charla, Fletchinder había regresado con información para el grupo así que fue volando siendo seguidos por los demás. Al llegar se encontraron con el misterioso globo que resultaba muy conocido.

— Ye me suponía que se trataba del equipo Rocket — Dijo Ash estando oculto entre las hierbas mientras observaba con el resto de los pokémon al trío de rufianes que tenían como rehén a la entrenadora de Sylveon — Así que tienen atrapada a Penelope. Chicos voy a necesitar de su ayuda.

En el lado del equipo Rocket, estos se encontraban en plena discusión.

— Ya viste chimuelo, te has equivocado en la captura — Se quejó James — Debimos atrapar al pokémon de esta chica y no a ella misma.

— ¡Y cómo quieres que vea bien! ¡No ves que tengo las patas muy cortas! — Respondió Meowth estando molesto con su compañero — Además, esta mujer se me hace conocida.

— Ahora que lo mencionas... — Jessie se quedó mirando a la chica que los miraba molesta luego de ser amarrada y con la boca puesta en cinta — ¿Dónde la hemos visto antes?

— ¡Ya lo recuerdo! — Habló James que le apareció de repente un foco arriba de su cabeza — Es la profesora de aquellos niños que intentamos engañar pero al final fuimos derrotados por el bobo y sus amigos.

— Tienes razón James. Al menos te funciono está vez el cerebro — Dijo Jessie en tono burlón.

— No seas dura conmigo, Jessie — James se sintió ofendido por ese comentario, pero luego le entra una duda — ¿Ahora qué hacemos con la profesora del moño?

— Se me ha ocurrido un maravilloso plan — Dijo Meowth con su clásica risa "malvada" — Hay que pedir por su rescate a todos los pokémon que tienen en esa escuela.

— Es una buena idea, chimuelo — James estaba de acuerdo con su plan al igual que su compañera de cabello rojo.

— Wo bbu ffet — El pokémon azul como siempre hacia su aparición de repente ante el trío.

— ¡Alto ahí, equipo Rocket! — Saliendo de entre las hierbas, Ash junto con sus pokémon fueron a confrontarlos.

— ¡Es el bobo! — Dijeron al unísono el equipo Rocket.

— Será mejor que dejen libre a Penelope ahora mismo — Ordeno Ash mientras sus pokémon se ponían al frente.

— ¡Ja! No creas que nos ganadas así de sencillo — Decía Jessie que tenía listo su pokéball al igual que James mientras Meowth mostraba sus garras y Wobbuffet... bueno él se quedaba quieto en su lugar sin hacer nada.

En otro lado del bosque Frogadier junto con Sylveon se habían escabullido por detrás del trío malvado llegando al sitio donde estaba amarrada Penelope, la chica al darse cuenta de la presencia de ambos pokémon entendió enseguida que venían en su rescate.

Frogadier se acercó con cautela en eso usando su ataque de corte, cortó enseguida las cuerdas que la amarraban, quedando libre.

— Te lo agradezco — Dijo Penelope luego de quitarse la cinta de su boca para luego abrazar a su pokémon — Me alegro que estés bien, Sylveon.

No duro mucho el reencuentro cuando el trío malvado se dio cuenta de lo sucedido.

— ¡Han dejado libre a nuestro botín de pokémon! — Meowth estaba atónito ante tal hecho.

— ¡Traición y por la retaguardia! — Decía James de manera exagerada.

— Esto no se quedará así, bobo — Reclamo Jessie enojada por ese juego tan sucio.

— No lo creo equipo Rocket. ¡Pikachu usa rayo! — Ordeno Ash haciendo que su compañero amarillo liberará su ataque creando una gran explosión en el campo.

— ¡El equipo Rocket ha sido vencido otra vez! — Con esa frase salieron volando por los aires.

— Menos mal que se han ido — Dijo Ash mientras observaba el cielo para luego dirigir su mirada hacia Penelope que venía junto con Frogadier y Sylveon — ¿Te encuentras bien Penelope?

— Gracias por la ayuda Ash. Es una casualidad que nos hallamos vuelto a encontrar — Agradeció Penelope mientras observaba al pokémon de agua — Veo que tu Froakie ha logrado evolucionar en un fuerte Frogadier.

— No fue nada Penelope — Se rasco la cabeza apenado — Frogadier ha logrado mejorar mucho desde aquella vez que nos derrotaste.

— Es impresionante el desarrollo que han tenido — Halago al notar su esfuerzo.

— Ahora que lo pienso, ¿qué haces en cuidad Romantis?

— Estábamos haciendo un paseo escolar con los niños, para visitar la fábrica de pokéball — Respondió Penelope — Luego quise explorar el bosque para mostrarles a los niños, el habita de los pokémon. Pero creó que fue una mala idea después de todo.

— Como el problema ha sido resuelto será mejor que regresemos a la cuidad. Antes que aparezca pokémon salvajes — Sugirió Ash haciendo que todo el grupo saliera del bosque.

En otra parte de la cuidad, Serena junto con Braixen caminaban tranquilas llevando unas canastas con pokelitos dentro con la idea de llevarlos para Ash luego que Bonnie le sugiriera por el entrenamiento que tenían los pokémon del entrenador de Kanto. Aquella idea para Serena le había parecido genial ya que podría verlo por unos momentos que sin perder tiempo comenzó a prepararlo, sin saber las intenciones de la niña.

Llegando al lugar la joven de ojos azules trato de localizar a su compañero, lo curioso era que había rastro de él comenzando a preocuparle de que algo malo le haya pasado. Pero luego se tranquilizó a observa como Ash aparecía entre los arboles junto con sus pokémon, aunque luego cambio su preocupación a una sorprendida al notar que venía junto con Penelope con su Sylveon.

— Oh, Serena. ¿Qué haces acá? ¿No estabas entrenando para tu siguiente presentación? — Ash le pareció curioso encontrar a su amiga en este lugar.

— B-Bueno ya había terminado de practicar hace una hora y se me habría ocurrido traerte estos pokelitos para que comieran, pensando que estarían con hambre tus pokémon — Al mostrar las canastas, Ash se mostró emocionado, acercándose a su compañera junto con su pokemón.

— ¡Gracias Serena! Ya me moría de hambre luego de caminar por el bosque — Ash comenzó a probar algunos al igual que su pokémon, noto algo curioso en su amiga — Ahora que lo pienso, cada vez que necesito algo siempre estás a mi lado para ayudarme. O tal vez solo sean simples casualidades. Ja, ja, ja.

Serena solo embozó una sonrisa luego de escuchar las palabras del entrenador, si bien, ella solo ayudaba en algunas cosas pequeñas o hasta simples, al resto de sus amigos. Para Ash era una ayuda valiosa al saber cuándo la necesitaba, ella pensaba lo mismo que el chico que solo eran casualidades de la vida, pero al menos agradecía que fuera en los momentos oportunos.

— Es bueno verte de nuevo Serena y veo que te has cortado el cabello — Saludo Penelope haciendo que la nombrada le prestará atención luego de estar en sus pensamientos.

— Ha pasado tiempo desde que nos vimos, Penelope. Sobre mi cabello, he decidido cortarlo para cambiar un poco mi imagen — Serena se tocó su cabello luego de explicar su cambio, aunque luego le dio curiosidad saber por qué estaba en la cuidad — ¿Por qué te encuentras acá?

— Es una larga historia... — Penelope decidió contar de lo sucedido de esta mañana.

"En el lado de los pokémon"

Braixen se había reunido con los demás, pero luego dirigió su mirada hacia Frogadier que conversaba a gusto con la pokémon hada. Ella solo resoplo sus mejillas estando ¿celosa?, se preguntó, luego de notar como hablaban tan animados, quitando esa idea de su mente decidió ir en donde estaba su pareja. Los compañeros del pokémon agua sintieron la tensión elevarse, o tal vez, era Braixen que producía dicho calor en el ambiente, en el cual, decidieron no meterse en los asuntos personales de su compañero.

— Ah, Braixen — Frogadier se percató de su presencia emocionado, sin haber notado el humor de su novia — ¿Cómo te fue en la práctica?

— Me ha ido estupendo. He logrado sincronizar los pasos que me eran difíciles de realizar — Respondió Braixen calmada tratando de mantener su humor en positivo en frente de él — ¿Cómo te ha ido en tu entrenamiento, Frogadier? — Le devolvió la pregunta.

— Me ha ido bien. Últimamente logre mejorar mi rendimiento en los combates aunque me falta mejorar algunas cosas — Explico sonriente su situación, algo que Braixen notaba raro, sabiendo cómo se comportaba el pokémon. En eso Frogadier se acercó a ella para presentar a su compañía — Braixen te presento a Sylveon, ¿la recuerdas?

— Claaaro, ya me acuerdo — Afirmo en un tono "sorprendido" mientras la observaba — Ella no fue la que te derroto con un beso, ¿no?

— ¡Tú también, Braixen! Solo me derroto con un beso drenaje, nada más — El pokémon de agua se avergonzó que su propia novia se enterada de tal suceso aunque a Sylveon le pareció gracioso la situación que pasaba el pokémon.

— Es un gusto conocerte, Braixen — En eso la pokémon hada extendió uno de sus listones, siendo tomado por la pokémon como un saludo — Frogadier me ha contado mucho sobre ti.

— ¿Qué tanto te ha contado sobre mí? — Pregunto curiosa queriendo saber la opinión de Frogadier.

— Menciono que eras muy hábil en los bailes como también en la destreza. Frogadier además me dijo que siempre mejoras de tus errores en cada intento, sin rendirte — Cada palabra que decía Sylveon hacía que Braixen se sintiera conmovida por como el pokémon la describía, eliminando su mal humor para mostrar un brillo en sus ojos como un leve sonrojo — Esa manera de superación. Me recuerda mucho a como era antes el pequeño Froakie — Embozo una sonrisa mientras ambos pokémon se ruborizaron por tener algo en común — Ahora veo con claridad porque Frogadier te eligió como su pareja. Eres una lindura para él.

— ¿C-Como te diste cuenta que Braixen y yo teníamos una relación? — Frogadier estaba impactado, aún no le contaba de su relación con la pokémon de fuego.

— Lo supe desde que comenzaste a contarme sobre ella, no fue muy difícil deducir que había algo entre ustedes dos. Después de todo, soy una pokémon que percibe los sentimientos de otros.

— Es increíble que puedas percibir los sentimientos de los demás — Halago Braixen haciendo que Sylveon comenzada a reír leve — ¿Ah...? ¿Dije algo gracioso?

— Para nada, Braixen. Es solo que... — Entonces se acercó ella hasta llegar a su oído — Logré percibir "eso", cuando me encontraba hablando con Frogadier.

Braixen comenzó a echar humo por las orejas mientras su cara estaba toda roja de la vergüenza, luego de saber que la pokémon hada se había enterado de sus celos. Ella solo le dedico una tierna sonrisa añadiendo algo más en su oído "No te preocupes, no estoy interesada en él". Luego de decir aquello regresó a su sitio.

— Oye Braixen, ¿por qué tienes la cara roja? ¿Qué te dijo Sylveon? — Pregunto preocupado Frogadier al notar la temperatura alta en su compañera.

— N-No ocurre nada, Frogadier. Es solo que... hace calor ¡Sí! Es solo calor nada más. Ja, ja, ja — Reacciono muy nerviosa luego de las preguntas del pokémon.

— Tiene razón. Hace mucho calor en esta zona, deberíamos regresar con nuestros entrenadores, ¿qué dicen? — En eso le guiño el ojo haciendo que Braixen captada su mensaje.

— Es verdad — Asintió Braixen — Debemos regresar con los demás.

— Bueno, será mejor regresar con ellos. Aunque en realidad no siento mucho calor — Pensó en lo último extrañado, pero decidió omitir aquello.

Al llegar con los demás, notaron que habían acabado la charla de sus entrenadores sobre lo sucedido, a lo cual, decidieron guardar a sus pokémon. Luego de unos minutos salieron del bosque pero antes de tomar caminos distintos, se le había ocurrido algo a Penelope.

— Oigan chicos, ¿qué les parece si me acompañan a la fábrica de pokéballs junto con los niños?

— Me parece bien, ahora no tengo nada que hacer — Acepto contento su petición mientras volteaba su vista a su compañera de cabello castaño — ¿Quieres ir, Serena?

— Claro — Contestó segura, sin chistar.

Con la decisión hecha, el grupo de tres fueron directos hacia su siguiente rumbo que era la famosa fábrica de pokéballs de cuidad Romantis, que cosas ocurrirán en el recorrido de la exploración de dicho lugar, lo que sí es seguro es que habrá más sorpresas en su viaje por la región de Kalos.

Esta historia continuará...

Estoy seguro que muchos habrán pensado que abandone este fanfic que es tan especial para mí, no se preocupen queridos lectores. Yo nunca voy a abandonar o cancelar mis historias, después de todo, el autor original me lo dejo a su cargo, por ese motivo, aunque me demore; días, semanas, meses o años. Lograré que este fanfic de romance, drama y amistad llegara a su final para el gusto de ustedes, comenten que les pareció el capítulo. Emilion se despide de ustedes lectores, hasta la próxima.

 _Respondiendo comentarios:_

— **dlandini** : Gracias por el apoyo que das en cada capítulo, disfrutarlo amigo.

— **yulthelinxxD** : Te agradezco por el apoyo, y es cierto que no hay muchas historias sobre está pareja en español.

— **Chizuri Kiten** : Muchas gracias por el apoyo de mi fanfic, bien la espera a sido mucha pero acá está su continuación, disfrutarlo amiga.


	13. Combate entre chicas

Alola a todos mis lectores tanto chicos como chicas, he vuelto con la actualización de la historia; además que he leído en "Wattpad", varias historias de Amourshipping incluso juntando también el Insectivoreshipping, y en verdad me han fascinado, pues es difícil encontrar con unas tramas interesantes que enganchen al lector.

Incluso me encanta escuchar sus opiniones en los diferentes foros como sugerencias y agradecimientos por el capítulo nuevo; ya que gano más inspiración en seguir escribiendo. Les deseo un feliz día y disfruten de Burbujas de Amour.

Aclaración: Pokémon no me pertenece es de "Satoshi Tajiri y Pokémon Company". Solo me encargo de crear la historia de mi fanfic, sin lucros comerciales.

 ** _Capítulo 13: Combate entre chicas_**

Adentro de las instalaciones del centro pokémon, Clemont que estaba sentado en una mesa se encontraba creando nuevos e ingeniosos inventos para el viaje mientras Bonnie se dedicaba a jugar con los pokémon de su hermano.

— Oye hermano — Llamó la pequeña rubia de improvisto. Clemont dejo por un momento sus herramientas para dirigir su atención a su hermana.

— ¿Qué sucede Bonnie?

— Es que Serena no ha vuelto desde hace una hora, y hasta ahora no vuelve — Su voz sonaba preocupada. En eso Clemont cruzó sus brazos luego de escucharla.

— Hum... — Se quedó meditando ante la situación — Bonnie, ¿cuál fue el último lugar en que vistes a Serena?

En eso Bonnie cerró sus ojos, comenzando a hacer memoria de su amiga de cabello corto. Hasta que los abrió de golpe.

— Ya lo recuerdo. Le había sugerido a Serena que hiciera algunos pokélitos para Ash y sus pokémon que se encontraban entrenando — Luego de aclarar lo sucedido, Clemont volvió a sus inventos.

— El problema está solucionado — Ante esa repentina respuesta de Clemont, Bonnie estaba confundida como extrañada.

— ¿Como que está solucionado, hermano? ¿Acaso no has notado que Serena no ha vuelto aún? — Las preguntas de Bonnie hicieron que el inventor respondiera a sus dudas.

— Si has dicho que Serena se ha ido a visitar a Ash, hay una posibilidad de que lo más seguro es que se encuentre ahora con él. Estoy en un 85% seguro de eso — Termino de decir mientras ajustaba sus anteojos.

— Estás diciéndome que Serena se encuentra con Ash en este preciso momento.

— Exacto hermanita — Contesto en afirmación, en eso logra observa como una singular sonrisa se le dibujaba — ¿Sucede algo Bonnie?

— Nada hermano. Ahora puedo estar más tranquila gracias a ti — Clemont se quedó extrañado por su comportamiento pero decidió ignorar mientras la pequeña solo imaginaba los momentos en que su amiga estaba con el entrenador a "solas" — _Espero que Serena aproveche en dar el primer paso._

En la entrada de la fábrica de poké balls, Ash junto con Serena se encontraban esperando en que vinieran Penelope con los niños, había transcurrido unos diez minutos sin todavía llegar. La joven de ojos azules observaba como su compañero bostezaba de aburrimiento mientras Pikachu miraba con atención la escultura de una pokéball hecha de piedra que por alguna extraña razón, notaba como el roedor le daba escalofríos con solo verla.

— ¿Cuánto tardará en llegar? — Se preguntaba Ash.

— Estoy segura que vendrá en cualquier momento — Respondió la peli-miel que conocía muy bien la inquietud del chico, entonces se le había ocurrido algo para entretenerse — ¿Cómo te ha ido en el entrenamiento, Ash?

— Nos fue estupendo. Hemos logrado mejorar en nuestro rendimiento para nuestro combate en el gimnasio... — Ash comenzaba hablar con emoción mientras la oji-azul escuchaba con suma atención — Al final hemos podido sincronizar nuestras estrategias.

— Es maravilloso, Ash. Espero que logres ganar tu próxima medalla — Serena lo alentó con entusiasmo mientras Ash solo se rascaba la nariz como era costumbre.

— Gracias Serena — Luego de agradecer, ambos observaron cómo llegaba Penelope junto con los niños — Han llegado por fin.

— Lamento la tardanza, chicos — La mujer lucía agotada — Hemos tenido un pequeño problema en la demora.

— No te preocupes por la demora. Hemos tenido tiempo suficiente para distraernos un poco — Explico Serena con voz tranquila mientras el entrenador solo asintió.

— Entiendo, menos mal — Se tranquilizó al saberlo. En eso Ash se había percatado de algo.

— Oye Penelope, ¿no son los mismos niños que conocimos?

— Se me había olvidado mencionar que estoy apoyando a otro profesor que no pudo asistir a la excursión. Por eso me comprometí en apoyar a la otra clase.

— Ahora lo entiendo. Me hubiera encantado volver a verlos de nuevo — Ash se mostró un poco desilusionado por aquella noticia. Serena se percató de aquello mostrando compresión, pues de alguna manera ella se sentía igual.

Al entrar por la gran fábrica, todos se mostraron impresionados por las máquinas que trabajaban en la producción, en especial Ash que le fascinaba como la tecnología ayudaba en el desarrollo de la industria. Apareció ante el grupo, un trabajador que se iba encarga de mostrar las áreas de proceso a los visitantes, pasando primero por la creación de la poké ball que era lo inicial, viendo como las máquinas lo formaban siendo en particular esferas negras singulares. El segundo recorrido era la decoración de las poké ball con diferentes tipos de pintura para la clase que descartaba cada una de ellas para luego pasar al sector de pulido. El tercero era la distribución del contenido donde los trabajadores se encargaban de colocar cada pokéball en su área correcta metiendo en las cajas. Al final del recorrido se despidieron de manera amable del señor que los había guiado mientras volvía de nuevo en la entrada de dicha fábrica.

— Eso ha sido emocionante. Clemont estaría fascinado por la tecnología que trabajan — Ash no podía ocultar su emoción fue un día memorable en conocer la fundación que se encarga de ayudar a los entrenadores.

— Tienes razón. Sería una buena idea si vamos de nuevo con Clemont y Bonnie — Sugirió Serena con una leve sonrisa, algo que el entrenador estaba de acuerdo.

— Enserio vamos a volver — Pikachu estaba en desacuerdo con esa idea mientras caminaba en el suelo — Yo ni loco vuelvo, siento que algo malo ocurrirá si vamos de vuelta a esa fábrica — Sintió una pequeña corriente eléctrica recorrer por su cuerpo — No me agrada recordar aquellos momentos en que vivía aprisionado en esa esfera.

— Ash, Serena — En eso Penelope se acercaba a ambos — Podrían hacerme un último favor antes que nos vayamos de la cuidad.

— Esta bien/Claro — Dijeron ambos.

— Muchas gracias por su ayuda — Luego de eso los niños se acercaron alrededor de la profesora — Me gustaría mostrar a los niños sobre los combates pokémon y las funciones de sus ataques.

— Así que una batalla pokémon. Sería grandioso volver a enfrentarme a ti — Ash se mostraba ansioso aunque luego observo como la joven de cabellera roja señalaba a su compañera.

— Me gustaría combatir esta vez con Serena.

— ¿Eh, conmigo? — Se extrañó que la eligiera.

— Como he notado el desarrollo que tuvo Ash desde nuestra batalla, sería algo disparejo ahora. Por eso, me encantaría combatir contigo, después de todo, nunca tuvimos la oportunidad de enfréntanos.

— Por mí no hay problema en que Serena luche — Menciono tranquilo. En cambió la peli-miel se mostraba indecisa en aceptar, pero notando la mirada de los niños y en especial al entrenador que le daba una sonrisa de confianza tenía al fin su decisión.

— Lo haré.

En medio del prado los niños se encontraban sentados en el césped junto con Ash y Pikachu mientras ambas chicas estaban en diferentes lugares para comenzar con la batalla.

— ¡Sal Sylveon! — En eso Penelope había liberado a su pokémon hada.

— Ya me imaginaba que iba a elegir a Sylveon — Dijo Serena que miraba sus dos poké balls con atención, pensando en la mejor opción para la pelea. No fue difícil para ella deducir que Pancham era una mala idea de escoger por su tipo y su género — Cuento contigo amiga. ¡Sal Braixen!

La pokémon de fuego hizo aparición en el campo de batalla mientras observaba que su adversaria iba a ser Sylveon mostrándose ansiosa por alguna razón.

— Muy buena elección, Serena — Ash se mostró emocionado por el ingenio de la oji-azul.

— Usando a Braixen que es tipo fuego, no le afectada mucho los ataques de tipo hada de Sylveon además que la atracción será inútil al ser del mismo género. Serena es más brillante que mi entrenador que ha viajado por cinco regiones— Halago el roedor eléctrico para luego observa con inquietud la batalla de ambas pokémon — Aunque creó que puede ser incómodo luchar con la pokémon que venció a Frogadier.

— Que casualidad que nos enfrentemos, Braixen — Sylveon se encontraba lista para el combate. En cambió Braxien se mostraba animada.

— Lo mismo digo Sylveon — Opino de la misma forma, aunque ella tenía otros motivos personales — _Ahora veremos qué tan fuerte eres_ — Pensó optimista.

Con una mirada fija entre entrenadora y pokémon, comenzó el combate.

— ¡Braixen usa lanzallamas! — Serena dio la primera orden. Su pokémon sacó su vara mientras preparaba su ataque.

— Sylveon contraataca con fuerza lunar — De la misma forma, Penelope pensó primero en defenderse del ataque ígneo. De pronto Sylveon reunió energía de la Luna para atacar.

Entonces ambos ataques chocaron entre sí, provocando una leve explosión cubriendo de polvo el campo de batalla. La pokémon hada observaba con atención a su alrededor, sin esperarse, Braixen se coló por detrás siendo cubierta por el humo.

— _¡Te tengo!_ — Se decía preparada mientras sostenía su rama entre sus manos.

— ¡Braixen utiliza poder oculto!

Al captar la orden de su entrenadora, comenzó a crear varias esferas de color verde para luego dirigirlo hacia Sylveon que recién se percataba de su presencia. Su ataque logró impactar con éxito haciendo daños leves a la forma evolutiva de Eevee.

— Nada mal Serena. Has logrado sorprenderme con ese ataque — Dijo Penelope notando sus habilidades para el combate mientras su pokémon se levantaba — Bien. El combate apenas a iniciado para nosotras.

Braixen se reunió al lado de su entrenadora estando preparada para el siguiente asalto.

— Lo hiciste excelente, Braixen. Ahora debemos mantenernos alerta para su ataque — Braixen asintió a las órdenes de la peli-miel mientras ella miraba concentrada a lo que ocurriría después.

— Sylveon usa paz mental.

Entonces la pokémon comenzó a relajarse mientras cerraba sus ojos cubriendo su cuerpo de energía vital.

— ¿Paz mental? Sylveon se está preparando para aumentar sus estadísticas — Dijo Pikachu al notar el movimiento — Esto resultada malo para Serena y Braixen.

— Braixen usa de nuevo lanzallamas, hay que impedir que termine su movimiento.

— Estoy en eso — Asintió corriendo hacia la dirección de su adversario.

— Llego el momento... ¡Sylveon usa psico carga!

En el momento en que la pokémon escuchó la orden de su entrenadora, creó varias bolas psíquicas que al instante se dirigieron hacia Braixen.

— ¡Braixen esquivarlo! — Serena reaccionó ante el peligro de aquel ataque. La pokémon de fuego evadía cada ataque hasta que logró salir bien — Debo evitar en atacar de cerca. ¡Braixen utiliza lanzallamas!

Braixen liberando su vara, enseguida lanzó su ataque de fuego hacia la pokémon hada.

— Justo como lo esperaba... ¡Sylveon usa fuerza lunar! — Penelope sonrió ante los movimientos de la peli-miel mientras su pokémon preparaba su ataque.

Ambos chocaron provocando de nuevo la explosión mientras el campo se envolvía por el humo. Braixen trataba de localizar la posición de su adversaria mientras Serena pensaba en un contraataque.

— _Interesante... Las cosas se pusieron a nuestro favor, tal como lo pensó Penelope_ — Sonrió con dicha la pokémon por el resultado del combate.

— Vaya, este combate ha resultado ser muy entretenido. Las dos se están esforzando al máximo en conseguir la victoria — De pronto Ash se quedó viendo a su compañera de ojos azules — _¿Ahora qué hará Serena para afrontar esta situación?_

— Increíble, Sylveon ha mejorado demasiado hasta incluso cambió sus ataques — Pikachu comenzaba a dudar al respecto sobre el resultado de la batalla — Aunque Serena tenga cierta ventaja en el tipo, aún no cambia el hecho de que le falta experiencia en el combate.

— ¿Dónde está Sylveon? No puedo ver nada con este humo interfiriendo — Se preguntaba Serena estando inquieta — Braixen, si encuentras a Sylveon intenta atacar con el lanzallamas.

— Entiendo lo que tratas de hacer Serena. Es una opción complicada de realizar, pero no tengo de otra alternativa que usar mis sentidos — Entonces teniendo listo su vara comenzó a mirar a todos lados con el fin de encontrarla y atacarla.

— _Serena ha comenzado a usar la defensa ante un ataque sorpresivo de Sylveon. Debo admitir que resulta ser divertido luchar contra ella, es igual de ingeniosa que Ash cuando luché con su Froakie. Ahora que lo pienso, recuerdo que ella estaba asustada cuando hice aquel trato con Ash en nuestro combate. Acaso ella esta... ¿enamorada?_ — Con ese último pensamiento dudoso, Penelope decidió seguir con el combate al notar que el humo se dispersaba — Es momento de actuar Sylveon ¡Usa ataque rápido hacia Braixen!

De inmediato Sylveon corrió a gran velocidad hacia Braixen. Entonces la pokémon de fuego al percatarse de su presencia comenzó a lanzar su ataque, pero la pokémon hada evadía cada lanzallamas con la agilidad del movimiento. Entonces Sylveon embistió con fuerza haciendo que Braixen cayera al suelo por el impacto.

— Debo admitir que es divertido luchar contra ti, Braixen. Nunca había combatido por mucho tiempo contra otras pokémon — Opino Sylveon con cierta emoción en sus palabras mientras Braixen se levantaba del suelo mirando de forma retadora.

— Ya veo. En ese caso haré todo lo posible en derrotarte Sylveon — Respondió con decisión firme mientras se sacudía del polvo — _Es momento de mostrar lo que puedo hacer cuando me lo propongo. ¡Ganaré esta pelea a como dé lugar!_

— _Braixen está ansiosa de continuar con el combate. Entonces, yo también debe seguir por mi amiga_ — Serena comenzó a concentrarse en su siguiente estrategia — _¡Ya lo tengo! Pero, Braixen aún no logra dominar por completo aquel movimiento. Sería arriesgado usarlo en un combate_ — Se mantuvo en dudas sobre usarlo o no. Entonces mirando su cabello, recordó aquella promesa que se hizo junto con sus pokémon — _Es verdad. Prometí en que nunca más iba a retroceder ante mis sueños. Nunca rendirse hasta el final. Esa promesa me hace recordar cada día, en la ayuda que recibí de mis amigos y el esfuerzo que dan mis pokémon por mí_ — Confiando en sus habilidades como entrenadora y artista, Serena estaba lista para poner en marcha su plan — ¡Braixen! ¡Es momento de usar el movimiento A!

— ¡¿El movimiento A?! Si Serena quiere realizar aquel movimiento, eso significa que está segura de que lo lograré. Bien, estoy lista para intentarlo — En un movimiento ágil sujeto su vara entre su mano derecha mientras separaba sus patas.

— ¿Movimiento A? No sé qué trama Serena con ese raro nombre, lo único que debo hacer es defenderme para averiguarlo — Segura de su estrategia, Penelope enseguida advirtió a su pokémon en cambiar su estilo de batalla.

— ¡Es hora Braixen! — En el momento en que su entrenadora dio la orden, la pokémon de fuego corrió en dirección hacia Sylveon.

— ¡Sylveon usa psico carga! No debes permitir que se acerque a ti.

La pokémon hada volvió a crear las esferas psíquicas para impactar hacia Braixen, enseguida se percató del ataque de su adversario dando ligeros saltos logrando evadir con gracia su ataque. Braixen lograba tener las cosas en control al cabo que las esferas disminuían, ahora se encontraba a una distancia cercana.

— ¡Ahora usa arañazo seguido de un lanzallamas!

Al momento en que la escuchó, Braixen usó su mano izquierda para atacar con su movimiento, logrando atinar hacia Sylveon que retrocedió por el daño del ataque. Preparó su vara para continuar con su siguiente ataque, pero Sylveon usando sus cintas le arrebató su objeto, impidiendo que usara el lanzallamas.

— No puedes realizar tu ataque sin tu vara, ¿verdad Braxien? — Exclamo Sylveon agotada por el daño y desgaste de energía.

— ¡Je! Veo que has descubierto mi punto débil. Estás en lo correcto, no puedo realizar mis ataques especiales sin mi rama, pero... — Mostró una mirada confiada preparando sus garras —...eso no quiere decir que no pueda atacar.

Usando mucha destreza, Braixen atacaba con arañazo varias veces logrando recuperar su vara mientras se alejaba de Sylveon.

— Guau, quién iba a imaginar que resultaría interesante una pelea entre chicas — Pikachu prestaba atención a la pelea, notando que iba a acabar pronto.

Ambas pokémon estaban agotadas teniendo solo una oportunidad en ganar, y esa oportunidad vendría de su entrenadoras.

— Serena has logrado mostrar un buen rendimiento en el combate, haciendo que mi pokémon llegué hasta sus límites.

— Lo mismo digo Penelope. Nunca hubiera llegado hasta aquí, sino fuera por la ayuda que recibo de mis amigos y mis pokémon — Decía con orgullo la joven de ojos azules mientras observaba a su pokémon — Es momento de poner un fin a este combate.

Ambas entrenadores se miraban fijamente decidiendo su último ataque.

— ¡Sylveon usa fuerza lunar! — Penelope dio la primera orden haciendo que su pokémon recargada su movimiento.

— ¡Braixen usa lanzallamas! — Del mismo modo, Serena dio la orden haciendo que su pokémon se preparada en lanzar su ataque ígneo.

Entonces, ambas lanzaron sus respectivos ataques creando un choque de poder. Pero el fuerza lunar de Sylveon ganaba fuerza por el aumento del paz mental haciendo que su ataque avanzada hacia Braixen.

— _Si no hago algo pronto, perderé el combate_ — Serena intentaba buscar una solución rápida, hasta que observó como el cuerpo de su pokémon brillaba en un aura roja. Comprendiendo que su habilidad se había activado, sabiendo que solo ganaría con un ataque potente — ¡Braixen utiliza llamarada a máximo poder!

Braixen impulso con su vara una fuerte llamarada ardiente sobre el campo, logrando ganar fuerza hacia el ataque de Sylveon. Entonces surgió una gran explosión en el campo, al cabo que el humo se dispersaba mostró como ambas pokémon estaban debilitadas.

— Vaya, es un empate — Declaró Penelope sobre el resultado del combate mientras se acercaba a su pokémon — Has dado un gran combate Sylveon.

— ¿Estás bien, Braixen? — Pregunto su entrenadora que había llegado a su lado, haciendo que reaccione — Hiciste un gran trabajo haciendo el movimiento A con éxito. Estoy orgullosa de ti.

— Serena... — En ese momento Braixen se sentía contenta por el desempeño que logró para su entrenadora, al mismo tiempo en que recordaba las palabras de Frogadier cuando tuvo inseguridad sobre el próximo Tripokalon — _Ahora estoy segura de que lograré ganar esa llave para Serena —_ Pensó decidida.

Ambas vieron como Penelope junto a su Sylveon se acercaban en su dirección.

— Has dado un buen combate con tu pokémon, Serena. Ten una baya aranja.

— Gracias Penelope — Al recibir dicha baya, Serena se lo entrego a Braixen logrando recuperar sus energías.

— Fue un gran combate que hiciste, Braixen. Incluso pensaba que iba a perder con esa llamarada — Mencionó Sylveon de manera sincera.

— No es para tanto, Sylveon. Solo he tenido suerte en que mi habilidad se activada a tiempo, sino fuera por eso hubiera perdido el combate — Respondió avergonzada.

— Siendo honesta con tu oponente, ¿eh? Sabes, me recuerdas mucho a Frogadier cuando solo era un pequeño Froakie. Siempre tan sincero con los demás, incluso recuerdo que admitió su derrota contra mí.

— ¿Enserio? Vaya, y yo que pensaba que era muy orgulloso en admitir sus derrotas — Mencionó con gracia eso último — Aún me falta conocer más a Frogadier. Bueno, aún queda mucho viaje por la toda la región, así tendré suficiente tiempo para averiguarlo.

— Espero que ambos logren conocerse aún más en su viaje por Kalos — Mencionó sonriente la pokémon hada.

Al cabo de un tiempo, Ash y Serena estaban despidiéndose de Penelope y los niños que se encontraban adentro de un bus escolar.

— A sido agradable volver a vernos, Penelope — Dijo Ash agitando su mano junto con Pikachu que se hallaba en su hombro.

— Adiós Penelope — Se despidió Serena de manera optimista.

— Ah, casi lo olvido... — De repente, Penelope bajaba del vehículo. Acercándose al oído de la peli-miel — Espero que logres decirle sobre lo que sientes por Ash. Eres linda, así que de seguro te corresponderá de inmediato.

Ella sonrió divertida al notar el notable sonrojo de Serena mientras se disponía a regresar al bus haciendo que siguiera su camino de regresó a la escuela. Al cabo de unos minutos, el bus se había marchado de la cuidad, pero Ash se extrañó por el silencio de su amiga.

— ¿Ocurre algo Serena? — La muchacha reaccionó al sentir la mano del entrenador en su hombro.

— Ah, sí estoy bien. No te preocupes Ash — Respondió un poco apresurada por los nervios recientes sobre aquella conversación — Será mejor volver de inmediato con Clemont y Bonnie, deben estar preocupados por nuestra tardanza.

— ¡Tienes razón! Vayamos enseguida, antes que anochezca. Estoy ansioso de probar la comida de Clemont — Con prisa, el entrenador tomó la mano de su compañera, sin notar el sonrojo que tenía en su rostro mientras se dirigía al centro pokémon.

Cerca de la entrada de la cuidad, una extraña sombra observaba con admiración dicho lugar.

— Al fin, he llegado a cuidad Romantis. Bien, estoy a un paso de conseguir mi siguiente medalla — Aquel muchacho habló con optimismo mientras sostenía un cuaderno entre sus manos.

Esta historia continuará...

 **Notas del autor:**

Estoy seguro que varios sabrán de este "misterioso" personaje que acaba de hacer aparición en la historia, pues si lo saben, ya sabrán lo que ocurrirá en el siguiente capítulo.

Como he mencionado al comienzo, quiero explicar de algunas cosas interesantes que he leído en Wattpad; en especial sobre dos historias que eran Amourshipping e Insectivoreshipping que ha llamado mi curiosidad. Y se trata de Lillie o como algunos la llaman "la rubia oxigenada", enserio esto me dio mucha gracia por el simple hecho de que ella es inteligente en el anime para ser llamada oxigenada. Bueno el caso viene que me doy cuenta que algunos ya le tienen odio por su shipping con Ash. En resumen es entendible que es una costumbre de hace años cuando era la época del Pokéshipping, así que no me preocupo de ello.

Otra cosa que me encanto fue en un fic, en donde Ash y Serena están en la región de Alola. Pues me pareció interesante y curioso saber lo que ocurriría, mi parte favorita del fanfic fue el beso de Pikachu y Sylveon, que para serles sincero, estoy comenzando a encariñarme con esta pareja tan tierna. Por ese motivo no me quiero quedar atrás de mis otros compañeros Amour, así que me esforzaré en traerles capítulos muy interesantes sobre el grupo de Kalos.

¡Comenten que les pareció el capítulo!

Emilion se despide de ustedes lectores, hasta la próxima.

 _ **Respondiendo comentarios:**_

— Mcanario de Mariby: Me alegro que te haya gustado este shipping entre poké, disfruta del capítulo lector.

— Scrilop99: Te agradezco que leyeras está grandiosa historia que logré revivir de su abandono, espero que disfrutes de la historia.

— Urufumun Nyusatsu: Sobre el shipping de Pikachu y Sylveon, en realidad me lo estoy pensando, pues me está encantando mucho la pareja al leerlo de un fic de alguien. Te aseguro que habrá más interacción entre los cuatros solo hay que esperar.

— DLandini: Tienes razón, a Wobbuffett no le coloque diálogos por el simple motivo en que diría al respecto, hasta pensaba que dijera como "Que onda chicos, ¿qué hacen?" o algo parecido, pero al final dejé que solo dijera su nombre nada más. Si en ese capítulo fue el motivo de burla de sus compañeros y su novia, pero enserio era gracioso que fuera derrotado por un beso ja, ja, ja. Sobre el pronunciación de "Brave Byrd", en realidad lo coloqué apropósito ya que así lo llaman en los memes del Facebook. Te agradezco por el detalle de los errores, pues a veces se me pasa por alto, disfruta del capítulo.


	14. Conociendo a un rival

¡Alola a todos mis lectores! He regresado con un nuevo capítulo, admito que tengo mucha emoción en la trama que escribo de la historia con mis personajes favoritos. Incluso he pensado principalmente en los shipping que vendrá después aparte del Insectivore y Amour, hasta llegar a pensar en unos tres o cuatro como máximo, claro que me refiero tanto humano como pokémon, pero estoy seguro que varios los disfrutarán.

Además quiero avisar que he estado leyendo y viendo algunos animes muy interesantes, que me ha fascinado por completo, en especial las novelas escritas en libros. Un ejemplo es el anime "Sakurasou no Pet na Kanojo" que ha resultado ser uno de mis favoritos tanto en su historia de ambas versiones como anime y novela, si quieren pueden verlo o leerlo (más leerlo por su final) es una grandiosa historia de sueños.

 _Aclaración: Pokémon no me pertenece es de "Satoshi Tajiri y Pokémon Company". Solo me encargo de crear la historia de mi fanfic, sin lucros comerciales._

 _ **Capítulo 14**_ _ **: Conociendo a un rival**_

Siendo una mañana brillante, el grupo caminaba por las calles de la cuidad viendo la preparación de dicho evento que sucedería en este día. Cumpliendo con el acuerdo por todos, está vez fue el turno de Serena en escoger el lugar en que visitarían.

—Oye Serena. ¿Qué lugar nos llevadas, hoy día? —Pregunto Bonnie, estando emocionada como también ansiosa por descubrirlo.

—Pues he decidido en varios lugares, pero en especial dos —Respondió, mirando su navegador—. El primer lugar es el gimnasio pokémon.

—¿Ah, el gimnasio? ¿Acaso planeas conseguir una medalla, Serena? —Preguntó Ash, quién se encontraba a su lado, mostrándose entusiasmado—. Si es así, yo también quiero ir. Hace dos días que quiero conseguir mi sexta medalla.

—En realidad no pensé en eso, Ash —Dijo, apenada—. El motivo por el cual quiero ir al gimnasio es para conocer a Valerie.

—Lo entiendo. Una cosa más Serena, ¿quién es Valerie? —Ante tal pregunta, el grupo solo mostró una gota en sus cabezas.

—Vaya, tenía que ser Ash. —Mencionó Bonnie en un tono algo burlón.

En cambió Serena solo se dedicó a explicarle a su despistado compañero.

—Valerie es la famosa diseñadora de moda en Kalos. Ella produce mayormente los vestidos más elegantes y también es la líder del gimnasio.

Ash al escucharlo, esbozó una sonrisa tras comprender las palabras de la artista. Haciendo que el grupo siguiera en su camino. No obstante, la pequeña rubia tuvo curiosidad al respecto sobre ambos, que no perdió tiempo en acercarse al inventor.

—Oye hermano —Dijo Bonnie, jalando su traje para llamar su atención—. No has notado que Ash cada vez entiende mejor a Serena.

—Ahora que lo mencionas, es cierto —Lo confirmo luego de notar los acontecimientos recientes—. Es compresible que Ash logre entender cada palabra de lo que dice Serena. Después de todo, ambos tienen una gran confianza que fue el resultado del transcurso de nuestro viaje.

Bonnie solo pudo soltar un suspiró. Ella sabía muy bien que su querido hermano solo pensaba con el cerebro antes que los sentimientos.

—Se nota que eres muy lento para entender a lo que me refiero exactamente, hermano.

— ¡¿Ah?! —Exclamó el rubio, confuso.

Luego de la charla entre ambos rubios. El grupo al fin habían llegado al dichoso gimnasio, y como era de esperarse aún se mantenía cerrado. Tal como lo vieron hace apenas dos días.

—Vaya, el gimnasio aún sigue cerrado. —Dijo Ash, decepcionado.

—Según tengo entendido. El gimnasio solo abrirá hasta que el festival acabé. Tan solo nos queda esperar que finalice esos tres días que aún faltan. —Finalizó Clemont, mientras se ajustaba sus lentes.

—Y yo que pensaba que estaba cerrada, solo para los entrenadores. Ah, tenía muchas ganas de conocer a Valerie en persona —Dijo Serena, totalmente desanimada. Para su suerte, aún tenía la segunda opción—. Bueno, aún nos queda el siguiente sitio para visitar.

Antes que el grupo se retirada, se oyeron voces, provenientes en el interior del gimnasio.

—¿Me pregunto qué ocurrirá ahí adentro? —Preguntó Serena.

—Sera mejor investigar lo que está sucediendo. —Sugirió Ash. Haciendo que fueran a la entrada junto con los demás, notando que dicha puerta se hallaba semi-abierta.

Tras entrar, observaron con gran asombro a un grupo de señoritas vestidas de kimono trabajando intensamente en la labor de los vestuarios; tales como la costura, el color de tela, los diseños originales, etc. Pero su vista cambió al escuchar la voz que ocasionó su curiosidad, siendo proveniente de un muchacho de cabello verde, que además llevaba una libreta entre sus manos. Él tenía una conversación o más bien un reclamo hacía la recepcionista.

—¿Como que no puedo tener una batalla con la líder del gimnasio? —Habló, demandante.

La mujer solo dio un suspiro, antes de hablar.

—Lo sentimos, joven entrenador. Pero ahora la líder Valerie está muy ocupada con los preparativos del festival de esta tarde.

—No puede ser... —Bajo la cabeza, decepcionado—. Tenía muchas ganas de combatir hoy día, para así irme hacía la siguiente cuidad.

—Tú también vienes por una batalla de gimnasio. —Dijo Ash, quien se acercó al muchacho sin previo aviso.

—Sí, estoy aquí por mi segunda medalla. Pero, ¿quién eres tú? —Preguntó curioso, observando al entrenador de Kanto.

—Mi nombre es Ash Ketchum, y también soy entrenador pokémon —Se presentó muy entusiasmado como era de costumbre, incluso quiso saber la identidad del muchacho—. ¿Y tú, cómo te llamas?

—Yo soy Sawyer. Es un gusto conocerte, Ash —Hizo una reverencia luego de presentarse. De repente, se sorprendió al dirigir su vista hacia el inventor—. No puede ser. ¡Eres Clemont, el líder de gimnasio de cuidad Lumiose!

—¡Oh vaya! Es bueno volverte a ver, Sawyer. —Respondió, igual de sorprendido.

—¿Lo conoces, hermano? —Preguntó Bonnie.

—Sí, lo conozco. Él vino a enfrentarme en mi gimnasio, cuando me despedí de ustedes.

—Ya veo —En eso la pequeña rubia se acercó al chico de la libreta—. Oye Sawyer. Sabías que Ash se ha enfrentado a mi hermano, y ahora tiene cinco medallas.

—¡Wow! ¡Enserio tiene cinco medallas! —El chico dejó escapar su asombró, viendo al entrenador—. Bien, lo he decidido. Me esforzaré mucho hasta que logré alcanzarte.

El oriundo de Kanto solo mostró su entusiasmo ante la mirada de sus compañeros, aquel chico podría ser un buen rival para cuando lleguen a la liga.

—¡Claro! Lo estaré esperando con ansias. —Declaró, alzando su puño con decisión.

—Ah, disculpen... —La recepcionista que había estado callada, decidió hablar con el grupo—. Si no tienen nada que hacer aquí. Podrían ser tan amables de retirarse, hasta que el gimnasio vuelva a abrirse.

El grupo junto con Sawyer decidieron abandonar el establecimiento, luego de comprender que no podrían tener una batalla por la medalla. Serena que se había mantenido en silencio desde que ingresó al gimnasio, decidió entablar una conversación sus compañeros.

—¡Oigan chicos! Creó que sería un buen momento para visitar el siguiente lugar.

—Tienes razón, Serena. Casi me olvido del paseo —Mencionó Bonnie, apenada.

—Vienes con nosotros, Sawyer —Dijo Ash, mirándolo—. Después de todo, no podremos ingresar al gimnasio hasta que termine el festival.

El mencionado se quedó pensativo sobre aquella propuesta, sabía que no podía insistir de nuevo en el gimnasio. Entonces se percató de que podría ser una buena oportunidad para conocer mejor a su primer rival. Teniendo ya su decisión, decidió hablar.

—Será un placer ir con ustedes.

Entonces dada la aceptación del peli-verde, el grupo emprendió hacia el lugar sugerido por la joven artista. Adentro del gimnasio, dos jóvenes vestidas de kimono tenían una conversación entre sí.

—¿Estás segura de esto? —Dijo la primera en un tono dudoso.

—Claro que estoy segura —Aseguró la segunda—. Esas dos chicas son perfectas para ser el reemplazo de las dos modelos que no pudieron asistir en este día.

—¿Crees que la señorita Valerie, lo acepte? —Mencionó aún no convencida.

—Eso espero... —Suspiro—. Pero no tenemos mucho tiempo antes de que iniciara el festival. Así que será mejor encontrarlas, y saber si quieren participan como modelos suplentes.

La primera no tuvo otra opción que aceptar la idea arriesgada de su compañera. Entonces saliendo del establecimiento fueron en la búsqueda de aquellas dos chicas.

Llegando a su destino, Serena y Bonnie miraban el lugar con ojos soñadores pues se trataba de una elegante tienda de ropa, pero no cualquier tienda debida que esta pertenecía a la misma Valerie, el lugar soñado para cualquier chicas que le encanta la moda. Clemont y Sawyer solo observaban un poco compresibles. Ash por su parte no tenía algún problema con el sitio, él aceptaba la decisión de su amiga sin ningún problema o queja, en especial la última que los tenían con sus antiguas compañeras, años atrás.

—¡Sean Bienvenidos! —Saludo una amable mujer, ante la llegada del grupo.

Entrando al establecimiento, divisaron varios atuendos; algunos extravagantes, otros coloridos y no faltaba lo tradicional. Ambas chicas no despegaban su vista en dichos vestuarios, mientras los chicos se encontraban a una distancia prudente. Serena notando las cosas increíbles que veía en cada sala, no tardo en liberar a su bella pokémon de fuego para que también observada los diseños asombrosos de la tienda.

En el caso de Ash, él no miraba la ropa incluso nunca entendió el significado de vestir bien ante los demás, siempre le daba igual vestir la misma ropa durante su viaje en cada región. Su mirada se enfocó más bien en su compañera de cabello castaño; tan solo verla sonriente, llena de optimismo y emitiendo aquel brillo especial en sus ojos zafiros. Provocaron ciertas emociones que el mismo entrenador desconocía. Pero sin que Ash se percatada, hubo alguien que había notado dicho observación hacia la chica, y ese alguien se encontraba justo en su hombro, literalmente.

— _¿Por qué Ash mira tanto a Serena?_ —Pikachu que observaba lo ocurrido con su entrenador, no entendía lo que sucedía. De repente sintió una leve descarga eléctrica recorriendo su cuerpo, erizándolo—. _¡Santos impactruenos! No, debe tratarse de una broma. Acaso mi despistado amigo está comenzando a sentir algo más por Serena, que no sea la típica excusa de una fuerte amistad, tal como sucedió con Dawn._

Pero antes que Pikachu sacada sus conclusiones sobre un posible enamoramiento de su inseparable amigo. Sawyer se acercó hacia el entrenador que se encontraba distraído, llamando su atención. En un instante, Ash despegó su mirada inocente de su amiga, observando ahora al chico de la libreta.

—¿Qué sucede, Sawyer? —Ash preguntó, confuso.

—Bueno, me preguntaba si podrías darme algunos consejos. —En eso Sawyer llevaba en su mano derecha su lapicero mientras en la otra sostenía su libreta.

—¿Ah, consejos? ¿Qué clases de consejos te refieres? —Preguntó, sonriendo nervioso.

—En cómo mejorar mi rendimiento como entrenador. He notado que tienes experiencia en los combates, y eso lo pude comprobarlo con tus hazañas para obtener esas cinco medallas. Por ese motivo, quiero saber tu secreto de tus estrategias en los combates.

—Ahora lo entiendo —Se cruzó de brazos, pensando. Al terminar de pensar, se le había ocurrido una brillante idea—. Si quieres saber mi secreto para los combates. Entonces debes tener un combate contra mis pokémon. Sera sencillo explicarte con acciones en vez de palabras. No lo crees, Sawyer.

—Oh, tienes razón —El chico capto su mensaje, impresionado—. Entonces, quiero proponer que sea una batalla doble como una práctica para mí y mis pokémon.

—Me parece interesante el desafío —Sonrió entusiasmado, dirigiendo su vista en un espacio abierto del establecimiento—. ¿Te parece bien combatir en ese lugar?

—Me parece perfecto. —Sawyer ya había emprendido su marcha a ese lugar junto con Ash. Pero una voz los detuvo en su andar.

—Yo también quiero observar su combate, podría hacer como árbitro. —Aquella voz provenía de Clemont que se dirigió a ellos con pasos lentos.

—Me parece una buena idea, Clemont. Pero, ¿qué ocurrirá con Serena y Bonnie? —Mencionó, observando a las chicas junto con la pokémon que aún miraban los atuendos.

—No te preocupes por eso, Ash. Estoy seguro que ellas se darán cuenta de nuestra ausencia —Dijo en un tono 100% seguro—. Además, confió en Serena para que se encargue de cuidar a Bonnie en mi lugar.

—Entonces, en marcha. —Confiando en las palabras del inventor, los chicos junto con Pikachu salieron del establecimiento con rumbo a una batalla entre rivales.

Estando afuera, ambos entrenadores se posicionaron en diferentes lados del campo para comenzar con su ansiado combate, mientras Clemont se colocaba en el centro.

—Tengo muchas ganas de verte combatir, Sawyer —Ash lleno de emoción en su mirada dirigió su mano hacia su cinturón—. ¡Salgan! ¡Frogadier! ¡Hawlucha!

—Igual yo, Ash —De igual forma, Sawyer metía su mano en su bolsillo—. ¡Es hora de luchar, chicos!

Saliendo de sus respectivas Poké Balls, en el campo de Ash aparecieron Frogadier y Hawlucha estando preparados para la batalla. Mientras en el lado de Sawyer, aparecía un pokémon verde junto con un pokémon azul.

—Con que un Treecko y un Bagon, ¿eh? —Ash verifico los pokémon de su adversario, notando algo singular—. ¿Acaso vienes de la región de Hoenn?

—Claro, esa es mi región natal —Afirmó el peli-verde—. Decidí venirme a Kalos para tener suerte en mi primera liga como novato. Además, vine también para averiguar sobre los secretos de la mega evolución.

—Ya veo, siento que este combate se podrán muy interesante —Ash se preparó para comenzar con la batalla.

En el lado de los pokémon, Frogadier miraba de reojo a sus adversarios notando que solo estaban en su primera etapa evolutiva. El pokémon de agua no tenía ninguna duda que este combate podría resultar algo fácil, aunque prefirió mantenerse alerta.

—Vaya, nuestros adversarios resultan ser solo unos críos. —Dijo Hawlucha que se mantenía haciendo un pequeño calentamiento con sus brazos.

—No te confíes mucho, Hawlucha. Aunque se vean pequeños, eso no significa que debamos confiarnos ni menos subestimarlos. —Finalizo, entrecerrando los ojos.

—Es curioso escucharlo de ti. No me digas que le has echado el ojo a uno de ellos, Frogadier. —Interrogo, el pokémon lucha-volador.

—Tal vez... —Abriendo los ojos, observo al pokémon planta—. Pero, aún le falta mucho para que se vuelva un buen adversario. Solo el tiempo dirá que tanto pueda mejorar hasta llegar a mí mismo nivel.

—¡Je! Siempre has tenido esos gustos extraños sobre tus oponentes, en especial con ese Frogadier del chamaco que era un shinobi.

—Ni me lo recuerdes. —Frogadier tuvo un tic en su ojo derecho, al recordar a ese pokémon que se burlaba de sus capacidades como ninja.

—No crees que sería gracioso encontrarnos con ellos una tercera vez.

Aquella idea no le agrado tanto al pokémon de agua que solo estuvo en silencio unos segundos. Pero antes que respondiera, Clemont dio el aviso del combate.

—¡Comiencen! —Declaró, iniciando la batalla pokémon.

—¡Bagon usa golpe cabeza! —Sawyer inició con el primer movimiento, que al instante el pokémon dragón se dirigió a una velocidad hacia ambos pokémon mientras bajaba su cabeza para impactar.

—¡Hawlucha contrarresta con golpe kárate! —Ash dio la orden en el momento justo. Hawlucha impulsándose con sus alas logró estar en la posición de Bagon, que al instante intercepto con su ataque chocando con la dura cabeza del pokémon dragón.

—¡Diablos! —Hawlucha se quejó al tener su brazo derecho dañado—. Este muchacho tiene la cabeza muy dura como el diamante.

—¿Qué pasa viejo, te lastime mucho? —Dijo Bagon en un tono burlón—. Creó ya no deberías luchar con esa edad tan avanzada.

Al escucharlo, Hawlucha tuvo una pequeña vena a relucir en su cabeza mientras apretaba sus puños haciéndolos más duros.

—¡No estoy viejo, mocoso maleducado! ¡Aún estoy en la primavera de mi juventud! —Sin esperarse a la respuesta de su oponente, corrió a gran velocidad para lanzarle una serie de golpes kárate directos a su cabeza—. ¡Ataque de los mil puños!

El ataque tan exagerado de Hawlucha, había logrado dañarlo un poco haciendo que retrocediera forzadamente para evitar más golpes del furioso pokémon. Aprovechando ese momento, Hawlucha se reunió enseguida con su compañero y su entrenador, presentando gran cansancio como daños en ambos brazos.

—Mírate Hawlucha, has exagerado demasiado usando ese ataque suicida, y solo por una mofa de tu oponente —Frogadier lo regaño al dejarse llevar por sus impulsos—. Aún no puedo entender el motivo de tu enojo, solo cuando hablan sobre tu edad.

—Aún eres demasiado joven, mi querido amigo —Dijo, relajando sus brazos— Yo cuando era el guardián del bosque, había muchos abusivos que robaban a los más débiles...

—¡Eso ya lo sé! —Interrumpió el pokémon de agua—. Siempre nos cuentas esas mismas historias tuyas en cada noche de la semana.

—Eres un aguafiestas, Frogadier —Respondió un poco enojado—. Bueno, a lo que venía es que algunos Pokémon del bosque se burlaban de mi edad. Incluso me decía que estaba muy viejo para jugar a los héroes, y fue en ese mismo momento en que juré que nadie más se burlaría otra vez de mí. —Finalizó, alzando su puño al aire.

—Ya veo. —Mencionó con una gota en la cabeza.

Mientras en el lado de Sawyer, Bagon regresaba de nuevo con su compañero.

—Veo que te hicieron añicos con ese conjunto de golpes fulminantes, colega —Dijo su compañero verde, impresionado del ataque tan poderoso de su adversario—. La próxima tenemos que atacar juntos, si queremos tener la oportunidad en dejar inconsciente a uno de ellos.

—Por esta vez te doy la razón, Treecko. Nunca me imaginé que ese viejo tuviera unos puños tan duros que me causaran un fuerte dolor de cabeza, literalmente. —Respondió Bagon estando de acuerdo con la sugerencia.

—Prepárate Bagon. Nuestro entrenador ya se le ocurrió una idea para confrontarlos.

Ambos pokémon se pusieron en posición de batalla estando listos para la estrategia de su entrenador de cabello verde.

—¡Treecko usa drenadoras! ¡Bagon utiliza colmillo ígneo! —Sawyer ordeno enseguida, mientras sus pokémon se preparaban en sus respectivos movimientos.

Los pokémon de Ash viendo lo sucedido con sus oponentes decidieron actuar. No obstante, Frogadier detuvo a su compañero para que no lo siguiera.

—¿Qué sucede? —Hawlucha preguntó, extrañado por su comportamiento.

—Aún no te recuperas del daño en ambos brazos —Mencionó, sin voltearse—. Yo me encargaré de esto. Tú solo preocúpate en sanarte, ¿entendiste?

El pokémon luchador-volador no respondió, y solo decidió quedarse a una distancia prudente de su compañero.

—Solo espero que no te debiliten con ese ataque combinado, Frogadier.

—No te preocupes por eso, Hawlucha —Sonrió, estando listo para enfrentarlos—. Yo nunca me dejaré vencer tan fácilmente ante mis adversarios.

Ash quien miraba a su pokémon de agua en el centro del campo, se le había ocurrido un plan que podría evitar el ataque en grupo.

—¡Frogadier usa hidropulso!

En ese instante, Frogadier unía ambas manos para crear una esfera hecha de agua, al terminarlo, espero el momento justo para dispararlo contra sus adversarios. Cuando ambos pokémon estuvieron cerca de su posición, decidió lanzar su ataque que impactó de golpe contra los dos ataques. Al final se anuló dichos movimientos.

—¡Wow! Ese pokémon tiene un poder tremendo para lograr rechazar nuestro ataque en grupo —Dijo Bagon, atónito. Pero notó la mirada de su compañero hacia dicho pokémon—. ¿Ahora que te sucede, Treecko?

El nombrado solo volteó a su compañero teniendo una mirada llena de satisfacción.

—Lo encontré...

—¿Qué has encontrado? —Preguntó, confuso.

—Al fin encontré a un digno rival que puede hacerme llegar a mis propios límites —El pokémon planta observo de nuevo a Frogadier que regresaba con su grupo. Entonces algo se le vino a la mente—. _Frogadier, tú me ayudarás a conseguir el nivel necesario que necesito para alcanzar a mi preciada forma mega._

Esta historia continuará...

 _ **Notas del autor:**_

Seguro se preguntarán sobre el motivo de mi tardanza en el fanfic, y para mi suerte si la tengo. Pues ayer, domingo 16 de abril fue mi preciado cumpleaños. ¡Aplausos chicos! He logrado cumplir mis 22 añitos je, je, je. Ese fue el motivo por el cual no pude terminar los diálogos que me faltaban en este capítulo, y como recompensa les di un pequeño momento Amour de parte de Ash (Hasta yo me sorprendí con este detalle).

Hablando de la historia ahora más personajes hacen aparición ante nuestros protagonistas. De seguro habrán notado el cambió elegante que coloque en los diálogos de mis personajes, pues me he puesto a estudiar y ver vídeos sobre la manera de crear un buen fanfic, y aquí les traigo el esfuerzo de mi experiencia. Bueno lectores, si habrán visto el anime de está parte, es momento de que griten como dignos fans del Amour, pues se viene el momento más esperado por ustedes, y con mi grandioso talento, les aseguró que valdrá la pena.

 _ **Respondiendo comentarios:**_

— _**imaginador:**_ El fanfic que buscas se llama "El Regreso de Serena - Amourshipping".

— _**Urufumun Nyusatsu:**_ Me alegro que te gustada lectora. Muy pronto ocurrirá ese shipping tan esperado, solo debes observar los capítulos que faltan para haga aparición la pequeña Eevee, aunque primero será el bebé Noibat.

¡Comenten que les pareció el capítulo!

Emilion se despide de ustedes lectores, hasta la próxima.


	15. El festival de la moda

¡Alola a todos! Supongo que han estado esperando este gran momento, y en verdad no estoy seguro si habré logrado hacerlo a sus expectativas, pues trato de mantener las personalidades tal como son en el anime. Además que me encuentro emocionado por el anime de "Sol y Luna", que al fin han mostrado a Gladion y espero que nos explique un poco más sobre la familia de Lillie. También espero que Serena haga una aparición pronto en un capítulo especial, y nos muestren su desarrollo en la región de Hoenn como coordinadora, que incluso espero que haga una pequeña aparición cierta castaña de atributos voluptuosos.

Bien, no quiero alargar las cosas con explicaciones de mi hype sobre la serie que fue mi infancia y también la de todos. Solo espero que disfruten del contenido Amour y Insectivore, que de cierta forma me siento conforme con lo que escribí.

 _Aclaración: Pokémon no me pertenece, es de "Satoshi Tajiri y Pokémon Company". Solo me encargo de crear la historia de mi fanfic sin lucros comerciales._

 _ **Capítulo 15: El festival de la moda**_

En el interior de la famosa tienda conformada como la más importante de la cuidad por llevar grandes accesorios, llamativos atuendos y lujosos diseños, siendo hechos por la famosa diseñadora Valerie.

Serena y Bonnie se mantenían entretenidas, observando los fabulosos vestidos que podrían relucían en la próxima presentación de la peli-miel, aunque luego anulo dicha idea, tras mirar el precio sumamente costoso. Braixen que miraba lo mismo se había percatado de la ausencia del grupo masculino, intentando llamar la atención de su entrenadora.

—¿Qué sucede Braixen? —Preguntó extrañada. Entonces logró darse cuenta de que Ash y los demás no se encontraban en el establecimiento—. ¡¿Ah?! ¿En dónde están los chicos?

Ambas chicas junto con la pokémon miraban en cada sitio de la tienda. Pasado unos minutos, Serena había notado en una de las varias ventanas, un enfrentamiento pokémon, y lo curioso fue la presencia de Frogadier con Hawlucha junto con otros dos pokémon.

—Menos mal que solo están teniendo un combate. —Suspiro aliviada.

—Y yo que pensaba que fueron secuestrados de nuevo por el equipo Rocket. —Dijo Bonnie para luego inflar sus mejillas de sumo enojo—. A pesar de que decidiste este lugar para estar todos juntos. Ellos prefirieron irse a combatir con sus pokémon.

—Bueno es algo que no se puede evitar, Bonnie. Ya deberías saber cómo es Ash cuando se trata de un combate. —Contestó la peli-miel con una sonrisa divertida, luego de notar como el entrenador de Kanto disfrutaba de su enfrentamiento.

Bonnie no dejo escapar ese comentario de su amiga, sonriendo en su interior, intentó jugarle una pequeña broma.

—¿No crees que engríes mucho a Ash, Serena? —Dio unos pequeños golpes en el brazo de la joven, tratando de que captara su mensaje—. Desde que fueron junto a la celebración de la amistad en cuidad Témpera. Has estado muy servicial con Ash, incluso más de lo usual. ¡Cuenta, cuenta! ¿Qué ocurrió con ustedes en su paseo por la cuidad? —Pregunto curiosa y con un brillo en los ojos.

Serena estaba hecha un mar de nervios, no sabía que responder al respecto. Para colmo, recordó aquel momento en que pudo ser su oportunidad de mostrar sus sentimientos hacia el entrenador, claro, si no fuera por las distracciones que había en su camino, habría logrado abrirse un poco al chico de ojos cafés.

—N-No se dé qué hablas, Bonnie. —Desvió su mirada, no queriendo mostrar su lado vulnerable. Bonnie al percatarse de su acción, se divirtió por lo obvia que era su amiga.

Braixen que no prestaba atención en la conversación de ambas chicas, pues su vista se encontraba en la batalla que libraba el pokémon anfibio, inesperadamente recordó las palabras de Sylveon, y se puso a meditar sobre su relación y las partes que desconocía de él.

— _"Aún me sigo preguntando, ¿cuánto te conozco en realidad, Frogadier?" —_ Suspiro, ante aquella pregunta. La pokémon solo conocía; su pasión por las batallas y su amistad hacia sus compañeros, pero desconocía sus gustos o pasatiempos. Aunque tal vez el problema recurría en el mismo Frogadier que por su actitud reservada, impedía conocerlo más abiertamente. Braixen volvió a soltar otro suspiro, y prosiguió a mirar a su querido e misterioso compañero _—. "No voy a obtener ninguna respuesta si me quedo a esperar, tengo que hacer algo al respecto."_ —Totalmente decidida, la pokémon de fuego se prometió a fortalecer su unión con el pokémon de agua.

—Eh, disculpen...

De pronto, el grupo de chicas tuvieron que dejar su charla en segunda plano al percatarse de que la voz provenía de dos chicas que vestían unos hermosos y elegantes kimonos. Serena fue la primera en acercarse al dúo, y preguntar sobre el motivo de su llamado.

—¿Necesitan algo?

Antes de que hablen, una de ellas la jalo del brazo, volteando a su compañera hacia el lado contrario, extrañándolas por esa acción.

—¿Estás segura de esto? —Preguntó dudosa.

—Claro que estoy segura... Ellas son las candidatas perfectas para el reemplazo. —Afirmó decidida—. Además, la señorita Valerie será la que se encargue de tomar la decisión final.

—Puede que estés en lo cierto. Pero... —Rápidamente, volteó para verlas por unos segundos y regresar a la misma posición—... ¿No crees que son muy jóvenes para modelar en un gran escenario lleno de gente y fotógrafos de la prensa?

—Eso mismo pregúntaselo a la misma Aria, que logró convertirse en reina en tan corta edad. —Increpó su compañera—. Ahora deja de ser indecisa y vamos a proponérselo.

—Enserio que eres muy testaruda. —Suspiro derrotada—. Pero la culpa será toda tuya si tu plan resulta todo un fracasó. —Advirtió, luego de voltearse hacia el grupo.

—¿Sucede algo? —Serena volvió a preguntar.

—Para nada. —Agito sus manos, prosiguiendo a hablar—. Lo que sucede es que mi compañera y yo las hemos visto pasar por el gimnasio, y se me ocurrió la idea de que puedan ayudarnos en este pequeño problema.

—¿Qué clase de ayuda, exactamente? —Pregunto Bonnie con sumo interés.

—Bueno iremos al grano. Necesitamos que ustedes asistan al escenario del festival de la tarde como modelos suplentes. ¿Qué dicen? ¿Aceptan la idea?

Al terminar la propuesta, Serena tuvo sus dudas al respecto. A pesar de haber desfilado en una presentación como artista, nunca se hubiera imaginado en tener la oportunidad de modelar para mucha gente. De eso pensarlo, sintió grandes nervios, peores que las bromas de la rubia menor.

—Ah... Pues...

—¡Claro que aceptamos! —Bonnie se adelantó a la decisión de su compañera. Haciendo que la misma tuviera una mirada desconcertada al no explicar a tiempo su propia respuesta, para enseguida acercarse al oído de la pequeña.

—Bonnie, ¿qué estás haciendo? Recuerda que vinimos a mirar los trajes, y no para modelar en un escenario con una gran multitud.

—No te preocupes Serena. Ya lo tengo todo planeado, y nos beneficiada a ambas. —Dijo con suma tranquilidad, guiñando su ojo derecho con picardía.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Bonnie? —Pregunto intrigada.

—Es muy sencillo, mi estimada amiga. Recuerda que el festival es promocionado por la famosa Valerie, y si aceptamos la propuesta podemos tener la oportunidad de conocerla en persona. No es genial mi grandiosa idea, Serena. —Finalizo con una sonrisa triunfante.

La joven artista se quedó impresionada por la astucia de la pequeña, nunca imagino que fuera tan brillante en tomar decisiones que le favorecían. Aunque no se extrañó tanto, después de todo, era hermana de Clemont.

—Es sorprendente tu plan, Bonnie. Pero olvidas que me da pena modelar con muchas personas viéndome en cada momento. —Comento avergonzada levemente.

—No te preocupes por eso, Serena. Pues también lo he tenido pensado desde el principio. —Contestó calmada y sin preocupación alguna.

—¡¿Eh?! ¿Cómo que lo tenías planeado?

—No subestime mi inteligencia solo por ser una niña, Serena. Sabía de antemano sobre tu exceso de nervios tanto en las presentaciones como de Ash. Y por eso se me ocurrió que podría ser una gran oportunidad para ganar experiencia modelando con los bellos trajes hechos por Valerie. De esta manera, podrás tener más confianza en el próximo Tripokalon.

Serena se quedó sin excusas para negar su petición. Era claro que Bonnie lo había predicho todo desde el comienzo, que hasta tuvo pavor de que la pequeña rubia supiera sobre sus sentimientos hacia el entrenador de Kanto.

—Tú ganas Bonnie. Iré a modelar en el festival. —Finalizo, dando un pequeño suspiro.

—Me agrada escuchar tu respuesta, Serena. Sabía que te animarías a participar, y así poder superarte en cumplir con tu sueño. —La miro sonriente y llena de optimismo. La nombrada quedó impresionada por breves momentos al escucharla, y entendió la intención de la pequeña, para luego contagiase de su humor.

—Muchas gracias al preocuparte por mí, Bonnie. —Agradeció con sinceridad, mientras posaba su vista hacia las dos jóvenes vestidas de kimono—. Aceptamos la propuesta.

—Me alegra que aceptarán. —Dijo la primera que hizo la petición—. Bueno síganos. La llevaremos con la señorita Valerie. —Tras decir esto, el grupo partió directo hacia la salida del establecimiento, siguiendo al dúo de chicas kimono.

* * *

—¡Treecko usa de nuevo drenadoras! —Ordeno Sawyer.

El pokémon de planta volvió a lanzar su movimiento directo hacia Frogadier, que estaba cerca de su posición, pero este al percatarse de su acción, decidió alejarse y buscar un espacio para contraatacar a su contrincante.

—¡No escaparas! —Dijo Bagon, acercándose por detrás con su colmillo ígneo. Frogadier tuvo que actuar de inmediato, obligándolo a saltar en el aire, logrando evadir a tiempo el ataque del pokémon dragón.

— _"Excelente trabajo, Bagon. Ahora ya no tiene escapatoria para esquivar mi ataque."_ —Sonrió orgulloso por el trabajo en equipo, lanzando varias semillas directas hacia Frogadier, que no logró darse cuenta de la trampa que le tendieron.

— _"¡Maldición! No puedo moverme."_ —Se quejó luego de ser aprisionado por las enredaderas de Treecko, cayendo al suelo abruptamente, mientras las drenadoras absorbían la 1/16 parte de su energía, provocando que el pokémon planta se recuperará de sus daños _—. "Esto es malo. No puedo atacar libremente."_

Sawyer tras observar el buen trabajo de sus pokémon, decidió aprovechar la oportunidad de atacar al desprotegido pokémon de Ash.

—¡Treecko usa balas semillas, y tu Bagon usa drago aliento!

Sin perder tiempo, ambos pokémon ejecutaron sus ataques simultáneamente. En cambio Ash estuvo neutro en el combate, observando tranquilo el transcurso de la batalla. Pero al posar su vista hacia arriba, una sonrisa llena de confianza se le dibujo.

Entonces hubo una pequeña explosión debido al impacto del ataque combinado, el campo fue rodeado por una capa de polvo que duro unos segundas, al dispersarse, Frogadier había desaparecido repentinamente.

—¡Imposible! ¿En dónde está? —Se preguntó Sawyer al igual que sus pokémon, observando el paradero del pokémon, hasta que sorpresivamente vieron una sombra que sobrevolaba en el aire—. No puede ser... ¿Cómo logró hacer tal hazaña?

En medio del aire, Hawlucha batía sus alas llevando consigo al pokémon de agua mediante sus garras. Para luego descender a tierra, colocando a su compañero a salvo.

—Tardaste mucho en recuperarte. —Dijo Frogadier en modo de queja.

—Lo siento colega. Me tomó más tiempo de lo necesario. —Tras disculparse, decidió liberar enseguida a su compañero, rompiendo las enredaderas que lo aprisionaban. Para luego dirigir su vista hacia sus oponentes—. Me sorprende que te hayan dejado en ese estado tan lamentable, y apenas siendo unos críos.

—Es tal como te lo dije... —Enseguida Frogadier se levantó para continuar con el combate—. No te confíes demasiado. De lo contrario, tendrás grandes sorpresas.

—¡Je! Me sorprende que digas eso en un momento como este. Apuesto que eso lo aprendiste en tu batalla contra esa bella Sylveon.

—Mejor concentrarte en la batalla. —Finalizo incómodo, volteando su vista hacia el frente. Esta acción no pasó desapercibido para el pokémon volador-lucha, que solo le causó algo de gracia por ese cambio tan radical en su compañero.

Ash que observaba la situación de sus pokémon, pudo comprobar que Frogadier podía continuar. Medito un poco la situación actual, y llego a la conclusión de que debía acabar cuanto antes el combate.

—¡Frogadier usa rayo hielo hacia el suelo!

En tanto escucho la orden, Frogadier empezó a concentrarse en recargar su movimiento. Sawyer al percatarse de las intenciones del azabache, decidió actuar de inmediato con la intención de interrumpir su estrategia.

—¡Treecko usa agilidad, y ataca a Frogadier con balas semillas!

El pokémon planta se impulsó a toda velocidad hacia la localización de Frogadier gracias a su movimiento, ya estando cerca, comenzó a disparar su ataque, sin embargo, Hawlucha se adelantó cubriendo a su compañero del ataque.

—Aún te falta mejorar en tu ataque, mocoso. Esas semillas solo me han causado unos leves cosquilleos en vez de daño. —Entonces Hawlucha intercepto un golpe kárate con la intención de retrocederlo, luego de cumplir con su objetivo, paso su vista hacia su compañero—. Ya has terminado de recargar tu ataque, Frogadier. ¿O acaso quieres que me encargue de derrotarlos sin tu ayuda?

—Enserio que eres muy precipitado, Hawlucha. Sera mejor que te alejes de inmediato, no quiero lidiar en que caigas en mi ataque. —Sin esperarse Frogadier lanzó su ataque hacia el campo de batalla, congelando toda la zona. Hawlucha solo dio un salto para evitar el ataque, sobrevolando en el aire. Al terminar con el pedido de su entrenador, se posiciono a la ofensiva acompañado de su compañero—. De todas las cosas que se le puede ocurrir a nuestro entrenador, este podría ser uno beneficio e inesperado. Hawlucha, será mejor enfrentarnos a ellos por separado, así lograremos equilibrar las cosas en este combate que duro más de la cuenta. ¿Entendiste?

—Lo capto. Aunque suponiendo tus intereses, apuesto que querrás luchar con el inicial de Hoenn, ¿no? Si ese es el caso, no tengo nada que discutir al respecto. —Hawlucha comprendió su decisión, y prefirió mantenerse al margen en la batalla que llegaba a su conclusión—. Aunque será una molestia combatir con el mocoso de la cabeza dura.

— _"Tal parece que están listos para la batalla final. Ahora solo queda ver si funcionada mi estrategia con el hielo."_ —Ash respiro hondo, para luego dar su orden—. ¡Frogadier deslízate en el hielo y luego usa corte en Treecko!

Entonces Frogadier se adentró en el campo, patinando sobre el hielo, mientras sostenía dos cuchillas en forma de kunai en ambos brazos, y gracias a la ventaja de su propio ataque había ganado más velocidad. Pero Bagon que se encontraba a unos metros de su compañero, se preparó para lanzar su ataque dragón hacia el pokémon de agua, pero enseguida Hawlucha se opuso desde el aire, lanzando su patada salto alta, que instintivamente tuvo que frenar su ataque para lograr esquivar a tiempo.

—Eso estuvo cerca... —Dijo Bagon que respiraba agitado al moverse de manera acelerada para evadirlo. En cambio Hawlucha estuvo un rato en el suelo debido a que su pierna derecha sufrió serios daños.

—Creo que exagere mucho al usar este grandioso ataque mortal. —Dijo con una mueca de dolor, mientras se levantaba con dificultad para confrontar al pokémon dragón—. Lo siento mocoso. Pero lucharás conmigo.

—No tengo ningún problema en derrotarte, abuelo. —Habló con arrogancia, provocando el enojo del pokémon volador-lucha.

—Eso lo veremos, mocoso. —Apretó sus puños, listo para la batalla.

Sawyer que observo la situación de sus pokémon, no tuvo otra opción que atacar individualmente.

—¡Treecko usa balas semillas!

Inmediatamente disparo su ataque de semillas hacia Frogadier que lo repelía usando sus cuchillas con suma facilidad mientras se acercaba cada vez más. Hasta que de pronto, desapareció ante los ojos de su adversario que quedo confundido.

—¡¿En dónde está?! —Se preguntó, mientras dirigía su vista en varias direcciones. Sin embargo, Frogadier se encontró detrás de él, levantando su brazo derecho.

—Se acabó. —Dijo con suma seriedad, mientras acertaba su ataque al pokémon que se percató tarde, recibiendo el golpe fulminante que lo dejó debilitado inmediatamente.

—Treecko no puede continuar. Por lo tanto Frogadier es el ganador. —Declaró Clemont, mientras observaba la victoria de su amigo—. _"Esa estrategia de cubrir el campo con hielo es idéntico a la estrategia de Viola. Vaya Ash, cada vez me impresiona más tus ideas."_

—Hiciste un buen trabajo. —Dijo Sawyer que regresaba a su pokémon inicial, para luego sacar su libreta y comenzar a anotar lo ocurrido—. ¡Wow! Es impresionante la manera en que usaste el rayo hielo para congelar el campo y no para atacar a mis pokémon que tienen debilidad al tipo hielo. Jamás se me hubiera ocurrido semejante idea en una batalla doble.

Escuchando el comentario del peli-verde, Ash solo se rascó la cabeza antes de hablar.

—Bueno... Creó que debes saber el momento apropiado para utilizarlo, y así poder... —De pronto se oyó varias voces provenientes al lado contrario de su ubicación. Haciendo que el entrenador detuviera su conversación para averiguar lo que ocurría—. Sawyer, dejemos este combate como un empate. Algo está ocurriendo en ese lugar. —Sin esperarse a la respuesta del muchacho, salió enseguida hacia dónde provenía las voces.

—Espérame Ash... —Clemont comenzó a correr a su propio ritmo, siguiendo los pasos de su compañero. Sawyer que no entendió el motivo de la interrupción, regresó a su Bagon en su poké ball, siguiéndolos enseguida.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Hawlucha? —Pregunto Frogadier, quien se acercaba hacia su compañero que lucía muy cansado y a la vez lastimado.

—He tenido mejores batallas. —Contestó con aires de un verdadero peleador, mientras intentaba levantarse del suelo. Frogadier solo dio un suspiro, sabiendo lo orgulloso que era en sus batallas al igual que él, que sin esperar su opinión, coloco el brazo de su compañero detrás de su cabeza para que pudiera apoyarse en ella—. Te dije que me encuentro en buena condición- ¡Auch! —Cayó al suelo luego de haberse soltado del pokémon agua.

—No seas terco, y deja que te ayude. Es lo menos que puedo hacer luego de salvarme el pellejo con las enredaderas. —Dirigió su vista hacia todos lados, tratando de encontrar al chico de la gorra—. Además que a nuestro brillante entrenador se le olvido de regresarnos luego de cancelar el combate. —Entonces volvió a hacer la misma acción, caminando rumbo hacia donde se encontraba el oriundo de Kanto. Pero enseguida, observo la presencia del roedor eléctrico que se acercaba hacia ellos.

— _"Ya me suponía que Ash se olvidaba de algo."_ —Pensó con una gota en la cabeza, tras recordar el incidente con la mochila—. ¡¿Necesitan ayuda, muchachos?!

—En realidad sí. Necesito otro hombro para levantar a Hawlucha. —Respondió el pokémon de agua, mientras caminaba hacia Pikachu.

—Ya te he dicho que me encuentro bien. —Se quejó el pokémon.

—Veo que Hawlucha salió muy lesionado en el combate. Aunque era de suponerse al pelear con alguien tan joven que él.

—¿Insinúas que soy viejo? —Pregunto, mirándolo de forma intimidante.

—No, claro que no Hawlucha. —Sacudió sus patas de forma nerviosa—. Solo digo que tenía buenos ataques para que te dejaran en ese estado je-je-je.

—En eso tienes razón. Ese mocoso poseía buenos ataques, pero no fue gran problema para el guardián del bosque. —Dijo todo orgulloso.

—No querrás decir ex guardián del bosque. —Corrigió el roedor eléctrico.

—Podríamos movernos de inmediato en vez de que estén hablando sobre sus vidas pasadas. —Reprendió Frogadier, sobresaliendo una vena en su frente—. Estoy agotado y además necesitamos volver con nuestro entrenador. Así que será mejor no perder más tiempo y caminemos enseguida.

—Está bien, está bien. Mejor será que vayamos con Ash y los demás. —Entonces el grupo de pokémon se fueron directos hacia la misma dirección donde se hallaba su entrenador. Pero de repente, algo repentino recordó el pokémon amarillo—. _"¿Por qué presiento que me estoy olvidando de algo importante? Hum... ¿Qué será? Nah, seguro que lo recordare luego."_

Por su parte, Ash junto con Clemont y Sawyer se encontraban en el balcón, observando a un grupo de personas que arreglaban un escenario. El lugar resultaba esplendido y elegante, dando la sospecha al entrenador de tez morena que se trataba de un evento de suma importancia.

—Oye Clemont. —Llamó Ash al inventor—. Aquí será la presentación de modelaje que hablaba Serena esta mañana.

—Hum... Sí, creo que este es el festival donde se presentada Valerie para promocionar sus nuevos vestidos. —Respondió con total seguridad—. Y por lo que puedo suponer, estará a punto de iniciarse en poco tiempo. Supongo que será en la tarde.

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro de eso? —Pregunto Sawyer.

—Es sencillo. La gente de la cuidad se está comenzando a reunir para observar la presentación. ¡Miren! —Entonces señalo hacia el lugar, notando como algunos pobladores se acercaban a observar el evento.

—¿Qué les parece si vamos a verlo? —Sugirió Ash, pero repentinamente recordó a sus dos compañeras que aún seguían en la tienda—. ¡Es verdad! Olvidamos a Serena y a Bonnie.

—No te preocupes Ash. —Contestó Clemont—. Estoy seguro que vendrán enseguida, después de todo, Serena fue la que propuso la idea desde el comienzo.

—Tienes razón. —El entrenador se calmó enseguida, confiando en sus dos amigas—. Será mejor verlo enseguida, y esperar a que vengan después.

Con esa proposición, el grupo masculino se dirigió al festival. Cerca de la posición de los pokémon, Pikachu había encontrado a su entrenador que se marchaba de nuevo.

—Perfecto. Ahora tenemos que seguirlos hasta ese lugar. —Se quejó Pikachu, mientras llevaba junto con Frogadier al moribundo Hawlucha.

—No nos queda de otra opción. ¡En marcha! —Contestó Frogadier, volviendo a caminar hacia la nueva dirección que su entrenador.

* * *

En el interior del gimnasio pokémon, dentro de una habitación, una elegante joven de cabellera oscura que vestía un peculiar kimono se hallaba sentada en su cama, pensando acerca de su presentación en la tarde, motivo por el cual se deprimió. Sus pokémon preocupándose por su estado, decidieron acercarse hacia ella dando sus ánimos; siendo un Sylveon, Mawile, Mr. Mime y Spritzee.

—Muchas gracias por su preocupación, amigos. —Agradeció la mujer. De pronto, sonó la puerta de su habitación—. ¿Quién es?

—Somos nosotras, señorita Valerie. —Respondieron dos voces al mismo tiempo.

—Pueden pasar. —Dando su autorización, dos jóvenes vestidas de kimono entraron al cuarto junto con Serena y Bonnie—. Entonces son ellas, ¿verdad?

—Sí, son ellas. —Contestó la joven que planeo la idea—. Las elegimos para el remplazo de las dos modelos faltantes que usted nos sugirió está mañana.

—Ya veo. —Entonces Valerie se acercó hacia las dos chicas seleccionadas—. Es un gusto conocerlas. Mi nombre es Valerie, y soy la encargada de este lugar.

—Es un gusto conocerla. Mi nombre es Serena, y ella es mi amiga Bonnie. —Serena hizo la presentación de ambas, mientras observaba a la líder de gimnasio—. Esto... Es un honor conocerla en persona, ya que soy una gran fan de sus diseños.

—Me alegra escuchar eso. —Dio una sonrisa sincera—. Saben, me sentiría muy honrada de que ustedes fueran a modelar para el festival de esta tarde. ¿Aceptan?

—¡Claro! —Respondió enseguida la peli-miel.

En cuanto a Bonnie, ella se quedó asombrada por la elegancia y belleza de la mujer de ojos brillantes, que no duró en que sería la esposa ideal para su hermano mayor. Pero cuando iba a proponérselo, su bolsa comenzó a sacudirse, saliendo el pequeño Dedenne.

—Ya es la hora de comer. —Dijo el pokémon hada-eléctrico, bostezando luego de haberse levantado recién.

Valerie quedó fascinada por la presencia del pokémon, que se agachó para observarlo de cerca.

—Hola pequeñín. —Habló en el mismo idioma que el pokémon, mientras sacaba una baya aranja de su bolsillo—. Veo que tienes hambre. ¡Ten! —Entonces le entregó la baya a Dedenne que lo recibió con mucho gusto, para luego comérsela.

—¡Wow! Usted puede entender a los pokémon. —Dijo Bonnie toda emocionada—. _"¡Decidido! Ella es la esposa perfecta para mi hermano."_

Valerie se levantó para observar de nuevo a las dos jóvenes seleccionadas.

—Bueno Serena y Bonnie. Como aceptaron en ayudarme, será mejor que se preparen para el festival de esta tarde. —En eso la líder hace unas señales a sus dos asistentes que aún seguían en la habitación—. Llévenlas al escenario principal para que se puedan cambiar.

—¡Entendido! —Dijeron al mismo tiempo, mientras indicaban a Serena y a Bonnie para que las siguiera al lugar de su presentación.

* * *

El cielo en cuidad Romantis se tornaba de color anaranjado, dando la señal de que ya había atardecido. En el festival de moda, hubo una gran multitud de personas observando la iniciación del evento. Ash y compañía estuvieron en primera fila luego de haberse esperado dos horas aproximadas.

—¿Aún no vienen Serena y Bonnie? —Se preguntó Ash por décima vez, observando de nuevo todo el área en busca de sus compañeras.

—De seguro estarán dentro de toda esta multitud. —Dijo Clemont que notaba la preocupación del entrenador—. Recuerda que hace una hora, comenzó a aparecer la gente de la cuidad. No te preocupes, Ash. Estoy seguro de que están bien. Además, no creó que el equipo Rocket las haya secuestrado para conseguir a Pikachu.

—Tienes razón, Clemont. —Respondió el oriundo de Kanto, tras recordar la última vez que derrotó al trío malvado. Pero en especial, confiaba en Serena, sabía que ella era fuerte para defenderse de ellos, y eso lo demostró en su batalla contra Penelope.

En un árbol cerca al festival, Frogadier y Hawlucha estaban descansando en medio de sus ramas. En eso Pikachu hizo aparición, trayendo consigo unas bayas.

—Lo siento, Hawlucha. No pude encontrar una tienda de tacos para ti. Espero que te encanten las bayas que encontré de los árboles. —Entonces Pikachu les entrego a cada uno dos bayas, mientras se sentaba para acompañarlos—. Veo que al fin comenzará el festival.

—No te preocupes, colega. Hiciste todo lo que pudiste. —Hawlucha comió las bayas, recuperando sus energías—. Ah... Me siento como nuevo.

—¿Sucede algo Frogadier? —Preguntó el roedor eléctrico, tras notar a su compañero muy pensativo. El pokémon de agua reaccionó, mirando a sus dos compañeros.

—No ocurre nada. —Respondió, pasando a comer las bayas que le entregó.

—Está bien. Si tú lo dices. —Mencionó, obviando el comportamiento extraño del pokémon. De repente, fuegos artificiales salieron disparados desde el cielo, dando la señal de que inició el festival—. Oh, al fin ha comenzado.

En el interior del escenario, Serena se hallaba muy nerviosa, ella portaba un hermoso traje colorido al igual que Bonnie e incluso Braixen, siendo esta última escogida por la pequeña rubia para mejorar en su próxima presentación. La oji-azul respiro hondo para tranquilizar su acelerado corazón, entonces cuando oyó el sonido de los fuegos artificiales, supo que había llegado el momento de actuar.

—¿Lista para modelar, Serena? —Dijo Bonnie, quien se encontraba a su lado al igual que la pokémon de fuego, mirándola sonriente—. Incluso Dedenne está aquí para modelar con nosotras. —Entonces mostró entre sus manos al pokémon igual de vestido que ellas.

Serena disminuyó un poco sus nervios al notar la intención de la pequeña, ahora tenía claro que esta presentación era un reto para ella y que debía superarlo como de lugar.

—¡Claro! —Respondió muy segura. Entonces un señor que se encargaba de dirigir a las modelos se acercó hacia ellas, informando que su turno sería en cinco minutos.

Braixen aún no podía creerse de lo estaba a punto de hacer, apenas salió de su poké ball, y su entrenadora le había pedido de su ayuda para modelar. Ahora se encontraba a punto de salir en el escenario repentinamente. Por un momento, imaginó que su sueño más ansiado se había cumplido cuando le habló sobre aquello a Frogadier hace apenas dos días.

El encargado aviso que era su momento de salir al escenario. Con escuchar el llamado, supieron que había llegado su turno, y fueron directo al escenario principal.

El público dio gritos llenos de ovación hacia las modelos que salían a desfilar con unos curiosos trajes; tan llamativos y coloridos, que los fotógrafos no perdieron el tiempo en tomar varias fotos, mientras los periodistas anotaban los detalles del inusual diseño.

Ash, Clemont y Sawyer que miraban curiosos el desfile pudieron captar la presencia de las chicas que saludaban al público, asombrando en grande a sus compañeros de viaje.

—¡Serena!

—¡B-Bonnie!

Al escuchar la voz de Ash y Clemont respectivamente, las nombradas voltearon sus vistas hacia los chicos que seguían asombrados al encontrarlas en el escenario principal.

—Ash, Clemont. —Serena se mostró sumamente nerviosa, nunca imagino encontrárselos en este lugar.

—¡Hola hermano! ¿Me veo linda con este traje? —Se expresó emocionada, dando un vuelta a su alrededor.

—Eso no viene al caso, Bonnie. ¿Qué hacen ustedes en el desfile de modelaje? —Preguntó Clemont sin quitar su cara de asombro.

—Ah... Unas señoritas muy elegantes vinieron a buscarnos en la tienda para ser el reemplazo de unas modelos que no pudieron asistir a este día. Y así fue como terminamos en este lugar. ¡Es verdad! Hermano, al fin logré encontrarte a la esposa ideal que necesitabas. —Relato muy emocionada. Clemont se incomodó al escuchar la palabra esposa, suponiendo que su hermana lo había hecho de nuevo.

—Vaya Serena. Nunca imaginé que estarías aquí. Realmente me dejaste muy impresionado. —Dijo Ash, mirando a la peli-miel—. Aunque recordando que eres una artista debe ser pan comido para ti. ¡Ja-ja-ja! —Termino la frase con una sonrisa sincera a la vez que se rascaba la nariz como era de costumbre.

—En realidad no es para tanto, Ash. —Comento ella con un rubor leve en sus mejillas—. Todavía soy una novata en esto de las presentaciones y aún me falta algo de práctica para mejorarlo.

—¿Enserio? —La miro sorprendido—. Pues yo creo que lo haces muy bien.

—Gracias, Ash. —Agradeció apenada por el elogio.

La charla entre ambos era perfecta, llena de confianza y compañerismo. Algo que Serena disfrutaba junto con el entrenador de la gorra. Repentinamente, Bonnie se acercó hacia ambos al darse cuenta del ambiente "romántico" que presentaba en su conversación.

—Oye Ash. —Llamó la pequeña rubia—. ¿Qué opinas sobre el atuendo que lleva Serena? ¿No crees que se vea muy bien linda con ella puesta?

Serena había echado humos por la cara por semejante pregunta de su amiga. Ash se quedó un poco confuso, y miro por unos segundos a la peli-miel, para luego dar su respuesta.

—Pues yo creo que Serena se le ve muy bien.

—Ya veo. No es genial escuchar la opinión de Ash, Serena. —Le sonrió con picardía a su compañera que estaba aún en silencio debido a su ataque de nervios—. _"Bueno al menos han avanzado algo. Aunque será muy complicado en que Ash se dé cuenta de los sentimientos de Serena, si sigue siendo tan denso. Pero, no hay de qué preocuparse. La gran Bonnie se encargará de juntarlo, no por algo, soy la mejor casamentera de todo Kalos."_

 _ **"En el lado de los pokémon"**_

—¡Santos impactruenos! —Exclamo Pikachu, tras observar algo impactante—. Braixen y las chicas están modelando en el escenario principal.

—¡¿Qué dices?! —Hawlucha fue el primero en asombrarse, mirando el mismo lugar que el roedor—. ¡Es cierto! Pero, ¿cómo pudieron ingresar a ese lugar tan importante?

—No lo sé. Tal vez fue obra de la magia pokémon. —Ante lo dicho, ambos rieron.

Frogadier que estaba sentado un poco lejos que sus compañeros, miro de reojo el escenario del festival en donde se encontraba la pokémon de fuego junto con las amigas de su entrenador, y al verla tan sonriente y llena de confianza, sonrió bajo, observando como ella había logrado cumplir uno de sus anhelados sueños.

—Oye Hawlucha. ¿Por qué Frogadier está sonriendo de esa manera? —Pregunto bajo el pokémon amarillo.

—De seguro estará pensando en su bella novia. Solo mirada, colega. Ella viste un hermoso traje en donde resalta mucho sus piernas. —Hawlucha de inmediato se puso a llorar cómicamente—. Al fin mi colega está descubriendo lo maravilloso que es la juventud.

— _"No creo que eso fuese posible siendo Frogadier del que hablamos."_ —Pensó el pokémon eléctrico con una gota en la cabeza.

—Saben que los puedo escuchar desde esta distancia. Además Hawlucha... —Habló el pokémon anfibio, mirando con malicia al pokémon lucha-volador—. ¿Qué estabas hablando de Braixen y su traje?

—Nada que te incomode, colega. Sabes que respeto mucho a las damas, y jamás tendría esos pensamientos sobre tu pareja. —Dijo con total sinceridad.

Frogadier solo evadió la mirada, obviando aquella conversación incómoda con el pokémon mexicano. Pikachu solo respiro tranquilo, preocupándose en vano de la posible discusión entre sus compañeros, y decidió continuar viendo lo que ocurría en el desfile de moda.

 **"En el escenario principal"**

De pronto, las luces del escenario brillaron con gran intensidad mientras se dirigían hacia la zona central, saliendo una cortina de humo, Valerie hizo aparición ante la vista de todo el público presente. Las modelos incluyendo a Serena y a Bonnie se alinearon en forma recta, entonces la mujer de cabello oscuro se puso adelante mientras tenía un micrófono en su mano derecha.

—¡Sean bienvenidos todos! Mi nombre es Valerie, y soy la organizadora de este festival. Como han visto en el desfile, los atuendos que he creado representan la naturaleza de los pokémon. Pues desde mi infancia siempre he querido parecerme a uno de ellos, y eso me lleno de inspiración en volverme una diseñadora además de líder de gimnasio de mi ciudad natal. Cada diseño mío es inspirado en la belleza que puede desprender un entrenador, y por esa razón, los producid para que se vean perfectos en una batalla junto a su querido pokémon. Espero de todo corazón que mi pequeña colaboración logré unificar los vínculos entre humanos y pokémon.

El público se llenó de emoción al escuchar el discurso de Valerie, dando fuerte gritos junto con grandes aplausos. Valerie agradeció a todos haciendo una reverencia al igual que todas las modelos que la acompañaban. Entonces el representante se acercó al escenario para dar un pequeño aviso al público.

—Como habrán escuchado de la grandiosa filosofía de la diseñadora e líder de gimnasio, Valerie. Habrá una pequeña demostración de lo cierto que es la unión entre entrenador y pokémon. Eligiendo a uno del público en una batalla de uno contra uno. Y el afortunado en luchar con Valerie... ¡Serás tú, jovencito! —Dijo, señalando a Sawyer como el elegido.

—¿Quién, yo? —Pregunto el peli-verde aún impactado.

—Vaya Sawyer. Has tenido suerte en luchar contra Valerie. Puesto que había una pequeña probabilidad de que nuestro lado fuera escogido. —Dijo Clemont, felicitándolo.

—No es genial, Sawyer. Ahora podrás enfrentarte a Valerie tal como lo deseaste en la mañana. —Dijo Ash, apoyando la opinión del inventor.

—Tienen razón, chicos. Aunque no sea una batalla oficial para conseguir mi segunda medalla, podré medir mi fuerza ante la líder de gimnasio. —Sawyer se sintió muy optimista. Entrando al escenario en donde Valerie lo esperaba—. Mi nombre es Sawyer, y le agradezco en tener el honor de batallar contra usted.

—Lo mismo digo, Sawyer. —Respondió la líder, sosteniendo una poké ball en su mano—. Ahora empecemos con el combate. ¡Sal Spritzee! —Entonces hizo aparición en el escenario un pequeño pokémon rosado que frotaba en el aire.

— _"Vaya, este debe ser un pokémon de la región de Kalos. Tengo que tener mucho cuidado con qué estrategia venga a atacarme la líder de gimnasio."_ —Analizo con calma la situación, preparándose para combatir—. ¡Yo te elijo Bagon! —Lanzó su poké ball, liberando al pokémon dragón que estaba listo para la batalla.

—Te concedo el honor de atacar primero. —Dijo Valerie, dándole el primer turno al entrenador de Hoenn.

—¡Bagon ataca con tu drago aliento!

Bagon al instante lanzó su ataque hacia su oponente que no se movía. Al impactar con el pokémon, el ataque desapareció enseguida sin lograr hacerle ningún daño.

—¿Qué sucedió? —Sawyer estaba atónito, no lograba entender lo que ocurría ante sus ojos—. ¿El ataque de mi pokémon no le hizo nada?

—Veo que no eres un entrenador de Kalos. Porque de lo contrario, habrías sabido que los ataques de tipo dragón no surten ningún efecto en los pokémon del tipo hada. —Comento Valerie, explicando su duda.

—Ya veo. Eso significa que tengo desventaja de tipo. —Sawyer decidió concentrarse en una mejor estrategia ante el pokémon de Valerie—. ¡Bagon usa golpe cabeza!

—Spritzee esquiva el ataque, y espera el momento exacto para ejecutar brillo mágico. —Ordeno Valerie con suma tranquilidad.

Bagon comenzó a lanzarse hacia el pokémon hada con su golpe cabeza, pero este lo esquivaba con gracia y suma facilidad. Hasta que el pokémon dragón se sintió muy cansado luego de haber usado mucho su ataque, y ese fue el momento perfecto de Spritzee para atacar, entonces se dirigió muy cerca de su oponente y le lanzó su brillo mágico. El escenario comenzó a emitir un potente brillo que ilumino la zona, a lo cual Bagon sintió grandes daños al exponerse al ataque muy efectivo que enseguida cayó debilitado.

—Eso ha sido el final del combate. Desmoles un fuerte aplauso a los retadores. —Comento el representante con suma emoción. El público no espero mucho, y comenzó a aplaudir al presencia la excelente batalla pokémon de ambos.

Sawyer enseguida regresó a su pokémon, para luego agachar su cabeza y suspirar desanimado al perder su batalla, pero repentinamente, alzó su vista al presencia a la líder de gimnasio cerca de su lado.

—Has dado una gran batalla con tu pokémon, Sawyer. Si siguen esforzándose cada día, ambos lograrán grandes triunfos en el futuro, porque lo más importante es aprender de tus errores y superarlos junto con tus pokémon. ¿No lo crees? —Sonrió ella, logrando devolver los ánimos al entrenador de Hoenn.

—Muchas gracias por su consejo. Lo tomaré en cuenta. —Respondió con sinceridad. Valerie hizo una reverencia de despedida con su cabeza para luego retirarse del escenario. Entonces Sawyer pasó también a retirarse del escenario para reunirse de nuevo con el grupo.

 **"Volviendo con los pokémon"**

—Al parecer ya acabó. —Dijo Pikachu, mirando cómo la gente poco a poco se marchaba del lugar—. Creó que es hora de volver con los demás. Ash no debe de tardar en darse cuenta de nuestra ausencia.

—Estoy de acuerdo, colega. Necesito ahora curarme de mis lesiones y comer unos buenos tacos para la cena. —Añadió Hawlucha, levantándose—. Oye Frogadier, ¿vienes?

El pokémon de agua solo se levantó de su lugar, mientras observaba el cielo.

—Se han dado cuenta del poder de esa líder de gimnasio. —Habló, sin quitar su vista.

—Te refieres a la mujer que combatió ese chico llamado Sawyer. ¿Verdad? —Respondió el roedor, recibiendo un "sí" de su compañero azul, para luego cruzarse de brazos—. Ahora que lo dices... Esa mujer no se esforzó mucho en mostrar todas sus habilidades, y viendo que se especializa en pokémon del tipo hada, puedo asegurar que la tendremos muy difícil en conseguir derrotarla. ¡Vaya! Tan solo pensar en la dificultad del reto, siento que recorre por mi cuerpo una corriente eléctrica debido a la emoción del desafío.

—Suena interesante el reto. Aunque combatir con pokémon tiernos no es la clase de estilo que llevó como pokémon luchador. —Mencionó Hawlucha—. Además que la mayoría de los pokémon hadas son chicas en particular, y como que no sería justo para mí, que soy todo un caballero con las damas.

—¡Je! No te confíes mucho, Hawlucha. Recuerda lo que dije en la mañana, pueden darte una gran sorpresa. —Contestó Frogadier, observando a su compañero—. Además que confiarse por su lindura podría ser un grave error para conseguir la victoria.

—Lo dices por la hermosa Sylveon, ¿no?

—¡Ya deja de mencionarla a cada rato! —Alzó la voz, ya estando fastidiado.

—Lo siento, colega. Solo trataba de dar un ejemplo a tu comentario. —Rió bajo, mientras se rascaba la cabeza por su broma—. Puedes continuar con tu explicación.

—En fin, como iba diciendo. —Respiro hondo para luego proseguir—. Tienen que estar concentrados en todo momento y no dejarse llevar por su apariencia. ¿Entendido?

—Entendido/Claro. —Respondieron Pikachu y Hawlucha, respectivamente.

—Bueno, será mejor regresar con nuestro entrenador. —Al decir esto, Frogadier dio un salto para caer de pie al suelo—. Tenemos que estar preparados antes de la batalla, puesto que aún no sabemos a quienes escogerá nuestro entrenador. —Entonces comenzó a caminar hacia donde se encontraba el grupo. Pikachu y Hawlucha bajaron enseguida del árbol para seguir los pasos de su compañero.

 **"Volviendo con el grupo"**

—Has visto eso, hermano. Valerie además de ganar el combate también le dio un sabio consejo a Sawyer. Por eso la elegí como tu futura esposa. —Dijo Bonnie, ya cambiada con su ropa habitual, sonriéndole pícaramente a su hermano mayor.

—¡Espera un momento...! Con esposa ideal, te referías exactamente a Valerie. —Entonces Clemont entró en pánico y tuvo un nudo en su garganta—. ¡B-Bonnie, ya te dije en muchas ocasiones que no necesito una esposa para que me cuiden!

—Pero hermano...

—Nada de peros, Bonnie. Prométeme que será la última vez que intentas buscarme una esposa. —Ordenó el inventor de forma seria y a la vez avergonzada.

—Prometido hermano. —Respondió al instante, tranquilizando al rubio. Lo que no sabía es que ella había cruzado los dedos hacia atrás.

—Lamento tu derrota, Sawyer. Pero has dado tu mejor esfuerzo y eso cuenta mucho. —Dijo Serena que venía acompañada con su pokémon inicial, mientras observaba al entrenador acercarse hacia ellos.

—Muchas gracias, Serena. —Agradeció el peli-verde, mientras pasaba su vista hacia su nuevo rival—. Espero que tengas suerte en tu batalla de mañana, Ash.

—¿Ah? ¿Estás seguro de eso, Sawyer? —El oriundo de Kanto se asombró por lo dicho—. Pensé que tú querías combatir primero con Valerie.

—Eso pensé en aquella ocasión. Pero luego de mi batalla contra ella, he notado que me falta aún más experiencia para ganarle, y por eso decidí darte mi lugar.

—Entiendo. ¡Bien! Eso significa que debo prepararme para mi batalla de mañana, y así conseguir mi sexta medalla. —Declaró muy decidido.

—Pero antes de que vayas a entrenar. Ash, recuerda que debes ir primero al centro pokémon para curar a tus pokémon. —Aconsejo Clemont.

—Tienes razón. Tengo que curar primero a mis pok... —Entonces Ash se percató muy tarde que dos de sus poké balls estaban vacías, y además de la falta esencial de su amigo y compañero de viaje—. ¡Oh no! Me olvide de regresar a mis pokémon, y de seguro Pikachu habrá ido por ellos.

—¡Enserio olvidaste regresar a tus pokémon! —Exclamo Sawyer, sorprendido por el descuido del azabache.

—Eso no es algo que a nosotros nos sorprendan. —Comento Bonnie—. En otra ocasión, Ash se olvidó de llevar protector solar cuando fuimos a la playa en cuidad Cyllage, y estuvo un día en cama por las quemaduras en todo su cuerpo.

—¿Enserio? ¡Wow! Nunca imagine que Ash sea tan olvidadizo.

—No es que Ash sea olvidadizo. Es solo que se emociona con mucha facilidad lo que ocasiona que se olvide enseguida de las cosas que lo rodean. —Explico Serena, defendiendo al entrenador de Kanto.

—Ahora lo comprendo perfectamente. —Respondió Sawyer, que comenzó a anotar nuevos datos en su libreta.

—Gracias Serena. —Agradeció el chico de ojos cafés, sonriéndole—. Cada vez que me encuentro en problemas, siempre estás ahí para ayudarme.

—¡N-No es para tanto Ash! —Se mostró muy nerviosa, que su voz comenzó a tartamudear.

—No seas tan modesta, Serena. Lo que dice Ash es cierto. Siempre estás ahí para él. —Dijo Bonnie, uniéndose a la conversación—. Es como si fueras algo más que solo compañeros de viaje. ¿No lo crees, Ash?

Serena estaba tan nerviosa por el comentario de la pequeña rubia que su cara estaba roja como un tomate a la vez que echaba humos, no pudiendo pronunciar ninguna palabra.

—Pero si eso está muy claro, Bonnie. Serena no solo es mi compañera también es... —Todo el grupo prestó mucha atención a sus palabras, incluso la misma Serena, quien quería saber la opinión del entrenador—...mi amiga de hace años.

—Eso quiere decir que son amigos de la infancia. ¿Verdad? —Dijo Sawyer, analizando el comentario del entrenador.

—Algo parecido. —Dijo Ash, recordando su pasado—. Nosotros estuvimos en el mismo año que se inauguró el campamento del profesor Oak. Aunque al principio éramos unos desconocidos, logramos conocernos por un pequeño incidente en el bosque. Desde entonces, somos muy grandes amigos al reencontramos en Kalos. —El grupo se mostró sorprendido por sus palabras de aquella gran amistad. Pero de repente, este se rascó nervioso la cabeza—. Aunque al volverla a ver, no la reconocí al principio, pues me había olvidado por completo de aquel recuerdo.

El grupo solo mostró una gota en sus cabezas, mientras Serena solo se lamentaba por hacerle recordar aquel incómodo momento en que el chico no la reconocía.

— _"Pobre Serena. Todo estaba tan bonito hasta que Ash tuvo que mencionar eso último. En fin, como dice un viejo y conocido refrán, no todo romance kalosiano debe ir de forma tan rápida y apresurada puesto que al final la relación saldrá forzada. Aún tengo tiempo para ayudarlos a que se vuelvan una linda pareja. Solo debo encontrar la oportunidad perfecta para lograrlo."_ —Bonnie se motivó a sí misma en ayudar a su enamoradiza amiga.

—¡Oye Ash! ¡Mira eso! —Aviso Clemont. Entonces el grupo incluyendo al mismo Ash, observaron tres siluetas que se acercaban hacia ellos, resultando ser los pokémon del entrenador de Kanto.

—¡Chicos! Me alegro que estén bien. —El oji-café se apresuró en llegar hacia sus pokémon. Pero enseguida sintió una fuerte descarga eléctrica, proveniente de su pokémon inicial, causando que el entrenador cayera al suelo totalmente carbonizado.

—¡Encima lo dices! ¿Acaso no sabes qué hora son exactamente? —Reclamo muy enojado—. Estuvimos toda la tarde en un árbol comiendo solo bayas, y ni siquiera he probado mi dosis diaria de kétchup. Enserio Ash, deberías solucionar tus propios problemas de una vez por todas, estoy cansado de ayudarte en cada momento que viajamos.

— _"Enserio que Pikachu tiene una gran obsesión con el kétchup."_ —Frogadier se mantuvo sereno, observando el comportamiento vergonzoso de su compañero. Pero enseguida el entrenador de Kanto se levantó del suelo.

—Lo siento, Pikachu. De seguro te habré causado algunos problemas. —Dijo apenado—. Pero me alegró que hayan vuelto a salvo.

Pikachu solo dio un pequeño suspiro, mientras subía al hombro de su entrenador.

—Tienes suerte que seamos amigos desde hace seis años. Aunque parezca que no paso ningún año, y te veas como el mismo niño de diez años que conocí. —En este último, el roedor tuvo un tic en el ojo derecho—. Ahora olvidemos este pequeño asunto, y vayamos enseguida al centro pokémon que necesito comer los deliciosos pokélitos de Serena.

Luego de solucionarse el problema entre entrenador y pokémon, el oriundo de Kanto paso enseguida a regresar a sus dos pokémon para luego reunirse con sus amigos que lo esperaban, yendo a su próximo destino, el centro pokémon. Al llegar, la enfermera Joy se encargó de atender a los pokémon de Ash y Sawyer.

Luego de finalizar la curación, el grupo se dirigió a la parte de atrás del establecimiento para comenzar con el entrenamiento especial de Ash. La noche había llegado mostrando el cielo oscurecido junto con una brillante Luna, mientras los postes se encargaban de iluminar las calles de la cuidad. Frogadier estaba descansando tranquilo en un árbol que se hallaba un poco lejos del grupo, mantenía los ojos cerrados, relajándose de tanta tensión por las batallas libradas en esta última semana. Pero la verdad, había algo que le preocupaba, y era aquella extraña sensación que fluyo en su cuerpo por unos segundos, provocado por la voz de su entrenador, que en un instante logró aprender dos movimientos que él mismo desconocía. Suspiro resignado al no encontrar una respuesta clara a su duda, aunque pudo aprender el rayo hielo a la perfección, no ocurrió lo mismo con el hidro cañon que hasta ahora no volvió a utilizarlo, y esto se debía a la falta de conocimiento en el movimiento.

— _"Con que solo puede aprenderlo un Greninja, ¿eh?"_ —Rió bajo, tras recordar las palabras de Clemont. De repente, sintió un cambio en el ambiente—. Sé que estás ahí, Braixen.

La nombrada se acercó al pokémon de agua que mantenía aún los ojos cerrados, y se asombró por sus capacidades sensoriales al detectarla.

—Enserio Frogadier. Tienes que enseñarme esa capacidad tuya de rastrear con los ojos cerrados. —Comento con sumo interés, mientras pasaba a sentarse a su lado.

—Sería un poco complicado para ti. Esta capacidad la tengo desde mi nacimiento, y por eso me es muy fácil de manejarlo. —Contestó abriendo sus ojos, mirando a la pokémon.

—Solo bromeaba. No era enserio lo que decía. —Comenzó a reír, avergonzada.

—Ya veo. —Ignoró su comentario, para luego preguntarle—. ¿Qué haces aquí en primer lugar? ¿No tienes que ayudar en el entrenamiento de los chicos?

—En realidad me encuentro cansada para ayudarlos. Además con Pancham es suficiente para que puedan entrenar. —Respondió a su duda. Pero enseguida, sonrió de forma juguetona—. No me digas que te incómoda mi compañía.

—¡Espera...! Yo no quise decir eso. En realidad no me incómoda que estés a mi lado. Es solo, que me extrañe por tu presencia. Nada más. —Mencionó de forma apresurada al pensar que la ofendió. Pero enseguida cambió su actitud al escuchar la pequeña risa que salía de la pokémon—. ¿No me digas que es otra broma?

—Lo siento mucho, Frogadier. Pero enserio que da gracia ver tus expresiones nerviosas cuando dejas a un lado tu actitud seria. —Se disculpó por su broma. No obstante, el pokémon de agua lanzó una pequeña carcajada, extrañándola.

—Ahora puedo comprenderlo perfectamente. —Habló bajo, mirando con afecto a su acompañante—. Con que así se debe de sentir en tener la compañía de una linda novia. Aunque no estoy muy acostumbrado a tener este tipo de situaciones, no resulta incómodo, al contrario, se siente cálido y muy agradable.

—Tampoco tienes que ser muy directo. —Dijo con un leve sonrojo.

—Lo lamento. Pero es tal como te lo dije. No estoy acostumbrado a estar en situaciones con alguien que no sea mis compañeros de equipo. —Confesó un poco avergonzado. Pero repentinamente, sintió un leve peso en su hombro izquierdo, para cuando dirigió su vista, este pudo contemplar a Braixen que había recostado su cabeza.

—Entonces, yo me encargaré de que sea una costumbre entre nosotros. —Murmuro, agachando su mirada hacia abajo para ocultar su gran sonrojo.

—Braixen... —Frogadier se quedó sorprendido, aunque sabía que eran una pareja, nunca se esperó tal confesión de ella. El silencio retumbo entre ellos, solo con la diferencia de que no era uno incómodo, al contrario, parecía tranquila y pacífica. Entonces algo inesperado vino a su mente, mirando de nuevo el cielo—. Estuviste fantástica en el festival.

—¿Eh? ¿Me vistes? —Pregunto asombrada, dirigiendo su vista al pokémon de agua.

—Claro que lo he visto. Estoy orgulloso que hayas cumplido uno de tus sueños más anhelados. —Dijo con sinceridad—. Ahora ya no eres la misma Braixen que estaba insegura en fallarle a su entrenadora, no, ahora mismo veo a una Braixen muy segura en lograr sus propias metas, y no temiendo a fracasar.

—Frogadier... —Braixen se quedó observando al pokémon, mientras su corazón latía a cada segundo al contemplar sus ojos.

—Sabes Braixen. Pikachu me contó sobre lo ocurrido en tu primera presentación, y comprendí que te lamentabas desde aquel momento. Por esa razón, empecé a acercarme a ti y trataba de ayudarte como mi amiga. Porque de algún modo, me recordabas a mí en el pasado. Perdón, creó que exagere en esa parte.

—Te equivocas. Sé perfectamente lo que tratas de decirme. —Respondió compresiva y a la vez nostálgica—. Te conozco desde que convivíamos en el laboratorio del profesor Sycamore, y puedo comprender tu comportamiento solitario.

—¿Aún lo recuerdas? —Pregunto asombrado.

—Sí. Es algo que jamás podré olvidar. Ya que gracias a ti, me hiciste creer que el mundo no puede ser un lugar tan cruel cuando tienes el apoyo de otros.

—Vaya, nunca imaginé que lo recordaría. Ahora que lo pienso, ha sucedido varias cosas en ese laboratorio, que me olvidé de aquella conversación que tuvimos tiempo atrás.

— _No solo de nuestra conversación te has olvidado..._

—¿Has dicho algo, Braixen? —Preguntó, al escuchar unos murmullos de la pokémon.

—¡¿Ah?! —Reaccionó enseguida—. No, no es nada importante. Pero cambiando de tema, ¿cómo me veías en la presentación?

—Bueno... —Rápidamente hizo memoria, recordando las palabras de Hawlucha aunque obviando algunas palabras que podría malinterpretar—. Te veías hermosa con ese traje.

—¿Enserio solo vas a decir eso? —Mencionó un poco decepcionada—. Pensé que dirías algo como... Mi novia es muy hermosa con ese traje que resalta sus suaves piernas, ahora soy el pokémon más afortunado del planeta. Gracias Arceus por traerme a una diosa.

—Como que exageras mucho. —Dijo con una gota en la cabeza—. Además sabes que no soy tan abierto como para decir tales cosas sobre ti, y no lo digo porque no te encuentre atractiva es solo que...

—Soy alguien especial. ¿Verdad? —Completo ella, asombrando a su pareja—. Es muy fácil predecir lo que vas a decir, Frogadier. Puesto que no eres muy bueno diciendo algo romántico y cursi.

—Realmente me conoces tan bien, Braixen. O tal vez soy muy obvio en hablar sobre alguien importante para mí. —Frogadier se sintió admirado por su pareja.

—Yo no diría que te conozco del todo. Solo intento comprenderte más a fondo de lo habitual cuando solo éramos compañeros de viaje. —Confeso un poco avergonzada—. Y notando por tu reacción, veo que lo hago muy bien.

—Bueno, eso significa que estás ganando en nuestra apuesta. —Dijo Frogadier, provocando una sonrisa a la pokémon de fuego—. Aunque solo sea un poco.

—¡Vaya! Al parecer aún me falta un largo camino para averiguar tu misterioso secreto. Señor Frogadier. —Habló en un tono bromista, causando una leve sonrisa a Frogadier.

—Pero no crees que eso lo hace muy interesante. Mi querida Braixen. —Contestó, acercando su rostro hacia la pokémon. Estuvieron un rato viéndose a los ojos, mientras sus labios rozaban entre sí, hasta que al final se formó un beso. Al terminar, ambos se separaron pero siguiendo viéndose a los ojos, entonces Frogadier coloco su mano en el rostro de su amada—. Ahora yo también puedo comprender algo más de ti.

—¡Tramposo! Lo hiciste apropósito para dejarme vulnerable. —Regaño, inflando sus mejillas como señal de enojo. Algo que le pareció tierno a Frogadier.

—Veo que has aprendido ese tierno gesto de Serena, ¿no?

—Que gracioso, Frogadier. —Respondió con sarcasmo, pero entonces ella notó algo curioso en el pokémon azul—. Ahora que lo pienso... Por alguna extraña razón siento que eres casi idéntico a Ash, y no lo digo en la manera romántica.

—¿Eh? —De pronto, Frogadier comenzó a recordar algo extraño. Entonces una lluvia de imágenes aparecieron en sus pensamientos, pero lo extraño fue que no eran suyos, lo primero fue la imagen de un pequeño pueblo cubierto de flores, para luego cambiar la imagen y mostrar a extrañas personas que él desconocía. Hasta que regresó en sí, y se extrañó por aquella rara experiencia—. _"¿Qué fue todo eso? Además... ¿Quiénes eran esas personas, y por qué siento que los conozco?"_

Antes que pudiera averiguar el misterio de aquel extraño suceso que vivió hace segundos, la voz del roedor eléctrico lo interrumpió de sus pensamientos.

—¡Oigan chicos! ¡Es la hora de comer!

—Al parecer es hora ir con los demás. Vamos Frogadier. —Aviso Braixen, tomando la mano del pokémon.

—Sí, vayamos. —Contestó, yendo hacia la dirección en donde se encontraba sus compañeros junto con su pareja.

Frogadier decidió olvidarse por un momento e irse a relajar junto a sus amigos, ya había tenido un día muy alocado para aumentar con esos extraños recuerdos. Luego tendría tiempo para averiguar sobre aquellas imágenes que se manifestaron por simple casualidad.

Esta historia continuará...

 _ **Notas del Autor:**_

Espero que hayan disfrutado de este largo capítulo que lo hice para compensar mi larga demora, puesto que mi inspiración venía y se iba, pero al menos logré terminarlo para ustedes. Algo curioso es que he dejado pequeños datos en la historia que de seguro lo han descubierto de casualidad. Ahora doy una información especial sobre el fanfic, los próximos capítulos serán normales en donde seguida con la pelea de Ash contra Valerie para luego continuar con la saga principal y agregar la aparición de Noibat y Eevee. Solo esperen ansiosos la llegada de estos dos pokémon, que ya tengo sus personalidades listas.

 ** _Respondiendo comentarios:_**

— _**Chizuri Akane:**_ Me alegro que te haya gustado. Sobre lo que mencionaste sobre errores, no pude encontrarlo, después de todo, DLandini me ayudaba buscando los dedazos que realizaba en los capítulos. Incluso yo mismo me pregunto porque ya no comenta en el fanfic. Bueno ya falta poco para integrar a estos dos pokémon faltantes en el equipo de Ash y Serena. Gracias por el apoyo, y disfrutar del nuevo capítulo.

— _**Girly311 ** _:_** **_ En mi fanfic, Hawlucha vendría siendo el que da un poco de comedia en la historia.

— _**Elay grimm:**_ Te agradezco por todos los comentarios, y no solo de este fanfic también del resto que prometo darle continuación muy pronto. Te agradezco que leyeras mis fanfics, y disfruta del nuevo capítulo.

¡Comenten que les pareció el capítulo!

Emilion se despide de ustedes lectores, hasta la próxima.


	16. ¡Cuidado con las hadas!

¡Alola a todos! Volviendo con la actualización de esta historia de amor entre entrenador y pokémon, y quiero decir de ambas especies ya que seguro algunos habrán pensado mal, bien, les aseguro que este capítulo contendrá más comedia y acción. Además que mi inspiración ha vuelto debido al último capítulo de "Sol y Luna", que al parecer Ash tendrá un nuevo Greninja-Ash en su equipo, y también la aparición de Gladion con Código: Cero. Para no alagar más cosas espero que lo disfruten, nos vemos más abajo.

 _Aclaración: Pokémon no me pertenece, es de "Satoshi Tajiri y Pokémon Company". Solo me encargo de crear la historia de mi fanfic sin lucros comerciales._

 _ **Capítulo 16: ¡Cuidado con las hadas!**_

Era un nuevo día en cuidad Romantis y el grupo se encontraba en la entrada del gimnasio para la sexta medalla de Ash. Abriéndose las puertas, pudieron observar a un grupo de señoritas vestidas de kimono que los esperaban para el reto, entonces una de ellas se acercó al grupo para darles la bienvenida.

Hizo una reverencia agachando su cabeza —Bienvenidos sean a nuestro gimnasio. —Lo levanto para luego verlos a cada uno—. ¿Quién de ustedes será el que se enfrente a nuestra líder?

Ash dio tres pasos hacia adelante —Mi nombre es Ash Ketchum, y he venido por una medalla de gimnasio. —Dijo con un tono optimista junto con Pikachu.

—Entonces, joven retador. Síganos. Los llegaré hasta el campo de batalla en donde nuestra líder lo estará esperando para su batalla oficial. —Enseguida la joven emprendió camino junto a sus demás compañeras.

El grupo también las siguió hasta llegar a un área grande llena de decoraciones para luego encontrarse con el campo de batalla. Ash enseguida se colocó en la zona de batalla mientras el resto de sus amigos estuvieron en las gradas para observarlo y a la vez animarlo.

De pronto, las luces se enfocaron directamente en el lado contrario a donde estaba el entrenador, mostrando a Valerie que paseaba de forma elegante en la entrada, dando una impresionante presentación digna de una diseñadora de modas.

La líder de cabello oscuro y ojos brillantes pudo distinguir a Serena y a Bonnie en las gradas y supuso que aquel entrenador de chaleco azul era uno de sus amigos. Su asistente se colocó en el centro para hacer su trabajo de árbitro.

—El combate entre el retador Ash Ketchum y nuestra líder Valerie dará inició. Solo pueden utilizar dos pokémon, y solo el retador puede sustituir. —La joven al terminar de explicar las reglas, decidió empezar con la batalla—. ¡Comiencen!

Valerie fue la primera en lanzar su poké ball al aire de forma magistral, saliendo de aquel destello un Sylveon.

—Cuento contigo, amiga. —Le dijo ella, dando una mirada confiable.

—Confía en mí. No te decepcionaré. —Aseguro la pokémon de piel rosada mostrando confianza y seguridad en su entrenadora.

Ella solo le sonrió —Sí, eso lo tengo bien claro.

El entrenador de Kanto se mostró asombrado ante la escena.

—¡Impresionante! ¿Acaso puedes entender lo que dice tu pokémon? —Le preguntó con mucha curiosidad.

Valerie se percató de la impresión del chico, y comprendió algo interesante.

—Viendo tu reacción, no es la primera vez que observar a un humano dialogar con su pokémon. ¿Cierto, joven Ash?

Ash se dignó a rascarse su nariz —Vaya, me descubriste. —Dio una pequeña carcajada a la vez que ajustaba su gorra—. Pues durante mis viajes por diferentes regiones he logrado tener la suerte de conocer a personas que podían comunicarse con su pokémon mediante la telepatía, pero, nunca he visto a alguien que le hablara de forma directa y supiera lo que quiso decirle.

La líder entrecerró sus ojos —Ya veo. —Volvió a abrirlos, mirándolo fijamente—. Pues déjame explicarte un poco más sobre mí. Desde que era una niña siempre he soñado con ser un pokémon, y ese sueño hizo que me esforzará en entender su idioma hasta llegar a comprenderlo a la perfección. —Entonces cambio su mirada a una retadora—. Déjame advertirte que mis pokémon son muy fuertes, y como una líder de gimnasio del tipo hada te demostrare lo temibles que pueden ser.

El chico de tez morena solo se emocionó al escucharlo.

—Ahora estoy más que ansioso en conseguir mi sexta medalla. —Enseguida dirigió su mano hacia su cinturón en busca de una poké ball—. Es momento de salir a luchar, amigo. ¡Fletchinder, yo te elijo!

El pokémon volador-fuego salió al campo de batalla volando alrededor de toda el área mostrando sus alas que desprendían pequeñas chispas.

—¡Admiren simples mortales! ¡El pokémon más fuerte de Ash ha hecho aparición! —Habló de forma altanera, volando hasta su entrenador.

—¡Oye Fletchinder! —Llamó Pikachu—. Recuerda lo que hablamos anoche, no tienes que subestimar a nuestro oponente solo porque sea tierno o adorable.

—No tienes que recordármelo, Pikachu. —Rió con gracia—. No soy tan ingenuo como Frogadier que cayo rendido ante un beso. —Miro a su oponente—. ¡Je! Hablando de cosas del destino. No te preocupes, yo jamás me dejare engatusar por sus encantos.

Pikachu decidió confiar en su compañero y se mantuvo a mirar el desarrollo del combate.

—Fletchinder comienza usando ala de acero. —Ordeno Ash con entusiasmo.

—¡Enseguida! —El pokémon de inmediato alzó el vuelo para abalanzarse contra el pokémon rosa mientras sus alas desprendían un brillo plateado.

—¡Santos impactruenos! Ash por fin usa la cabeza. —Felicito el roedor eléctrico—. Ese ataque es muy eficaz contra las hadas, por lo menos, esta vez no utilizo sus estrategias locas.

Valerie solo permaneció calmada luego de observar la estrategia del entrenador.

—Así que comenzó con un ataque que daña mucho a mis pokémon. Nada mal. —Sonrió bajo mientras colocaba su manga sobre sus labios—. Pero creo que olvide mencionar que tengo algunos trucos para escapar de este pequeño problema. —Entonces observo al pokémon de Ash acercarse en el momento exacto—. Sylveon utiliza voz cautivadora.

Inmediatamente la pokémon hada soltó una melodiosa voz que inmovilizo a Fletchinder que a la vez obligo a cancelar su ataque.

—No te saldrás con la tuya. —El pokémon volador-fuego resistió el ataque, y fue en picada hacia su oponente ejecutando su picotazo.

Pero Sylveon aprovecho la cercanía entre ambos y estirando sus cintas, logro capturar a Fletchinder, dejándolo totalmente inmóvil siendo incapaz de salir de su agarre.

—Sylveon golpéalo contra el suelo, y luego termina con viento feérico. —Indico Valerie.

Entonces la pokémon hada se encargó de azotar varias veces a Fletchinder causándole daños graves para luego soltar un poderoso viento de color rosado haciendo que el daño en ese movimiento sea mínimo.

—Veo que no tomaste enserio mi advertencia, joven Ash. —Dijo Valerie tras observar la preocupación del entrenador—. Deberías comprender que los pokémon de tipo hada además de tener una gran elegancia también poseen habilidades ocultas. Es por esa razón que siento un gran aprecio hacia nuestra campeona, ella es la única persona que pudo obtener una de esas habilidades poderosas en su grandiosa Gardevoir.

Ash comprendió la intención de la líder, y volvió a tener esa mirada optimista.

—Tienes razón. Diantha es alguien poderosa, y por eso, tengo como objetivo superarla cuando llegue a la liga Kalos. —Dirigió su mirada a su pokémon—. Es por ese motivo que no puede rendirme sin antes luchar con todo. ¡Fletchinder! ¡Libérate usando nitro carga!

El pokémon reacciono ante el llamado de su entrenador.

—Es verdad... ¿Acaso me estoy rindiendo ante mi oponente...? —El cuerpo del pokémon comenzó a cubrirse de llamas, recuperando su espíritu de lucha—. ¡Yo jamás me rendiré ante nadie! —Entonces salió disparado como un proyectil hasta impactar contra la pokémon, causándole grandes daños y logrando liberarse de su agarre para volar nuevamente. Sonrió con picardía—. Lo siento mucho, lindura. Pero estoy destinado a convertirme en el pokémon más poderoso y eso solo ocurrirá cuando llegue a mi maravillosa etapa final, así poder cumplir con mi ansiado objetivo que es destronar a Frogadier como el favorito de Ash.

Pikachu que estuvo intranquilo logro relajarse cuando la situación volvió a la normalidad, y soltó un suspiro muy aliviado.

—Eso estuvo cerca, por poco y perdemos en el primer combate. —Alzó su vista hacia su compañero para tener una gota en la cabeza—. _"Tal parece que esa rivalidad de cuando solo eran un Froakie y un Fletchling sigue vigente hasta ahora. Aunque creo que Fletchinder olvido que yo soy el favorito número uno de Ash"._ —De pronto Pikachu tuvo una preocupación enorme— _"Espera un momento... ¿Acaso mis compañeros no me ven como alguien poderoso solo porque tengo esta apariencia adorable?"_

Valerie contemplo la reacción del entrenador de Kanto luego que ayudada a su pokémon para que saliera del agarre de su Sylveon, entonces observo a su compañera que estaba al límite en su condición actual.

—Nada mal. Pero es momento de continuar con la batalla, ¡Sylveon usa giga impacto contra Fletchinder!

Ash sonrió —Yo también pienso lo mismo, ¡Fletchinder usa de nuevo ala de acero!

En un impresionante choque de poder, ambos pokémon dieron con sus respectivos ataques entre sí, creando una leve explosión para luego mostrar como Sylveon había quedado debilitada mientras Fletchinder volaba en el campo con leves daños.

—Sylveon ya no puede continuar, el ganador es el Fletchinder del retador Ash. —Declaro la joven árbitro.

—¡Sí! ¡Ash gano! —Era el grito de la pequeña Bonnie que dio pequeños brincos.

—¡Asombroso! Con que ese es el secreto de Ash para conseguir un gran poder en sus pokémon. —Dijo Sawyer que empezó a escribir todo en su libreta—. Ahora puedo entender perfectamente todo lo que me faltaba para ganarle a Valerie.

—Excelente empeño de coordinación en ambos. —Dijo Clemont que ajustaba sus lentes para tener un brillo junto con una sonrisa—. Pero todavía es demasiado pronto para celebrar su victoria, aún falta un pokémon en la líder Valerie y siempre resulta ser el más fuerte.

Bonnie sonrió con picardía — _"Mi hermanito siempre pensando con la cabeza fría antes de sacar sus conclusiones finales. Pero es obvio que Ash ganara a como dé lugar, y eso que no necesito usa la cabeza primero"._ —Enseguida cambio su vista hacia la joven artista que observaba atenta la batalla del oriundo de Kanto con preocupación—. Descuida Serena. Estoy segura que Ash ganara la batalla sin ningún problema.

La mencionada volteo hacia la pequeña ahora con un semblante tranquilo.

—Sí, tienes razón. Creo que me estoy preocupando demasiado por sus combates. —Suspiro, desahogando sus nervios—. Solo debo confiar en las habilidades de Ash.

—No tienes que explicármelo, Serena. Es normal que te preocupes mucho por Ash incluso más que nosotros, después de todo, ustedes dos tienen un gran vínculo de hace años que los hacen muy cercanos. —Le brindo una mirada cómplice—. ¿Verdad?

Serena tuvo un ataque de nervios —Eso es... pues...

Bonnie rió divertida —Oh, mira Serena. —Extendió su pequeña mano—. Ya va a comenzar la batalla de Ash.

La joven de cabello miel enseguida olvido su timidez para dirigir su vista hacia el campo de batalla. Bonnie solo intento contener su risa por el cambio repentino de su amiga.

Valerie quien regresaba a su Sylveon en su poké ball luego de haberla felicitado por su empeño, miro por unos segundos a Ash, para luego sacar su siguiente pokémon.

—Me has impresionado con ese apoyo hacia tu pokémon, pero te aseguro que el siguiente no habrá otra oportunidad como esa. ¡Sal Spritzee!

Entonces el pequeño pokémon rosa hizo aparición en el campo frotando en el aire. Ash que logro identificarlo, supo a la perfección sobre su poder.

—Yo seguiré con Fletchinder, ahora continua con ala de acero.

Enseguida el pokémon volador-fuego fue a toda prisa hacia su oponente, preparando sus alas, pero Spritzee estuvo quieta sin moverse de su lugar. Valerie solo pudo contemplar la situación y supo que la situación se volvía a repetir.

Bajo su mirada ocultando una pequeña sonrisa — _"Veo que no aprendió la lección"._ —Lo alzo lista para confrontarlo—. Esquiva el ataque, y luego prepara un espacio raro.

El pokémon hada evadió el ataque con elegancia y aprovechando la distancia lejana se alisto para preparar un campo psíquico alrededor de todo el área.

—Con que espacio raro, ¿eh? Vaya, eso sí será un gran problema. —Dijo Ash que intento planear una estrategia—. Fletchinder usa nitro carga.

— _"Así que ya tienes algo planeado para esta situación"._ —El pokémon sonrió con ironía, comenzando a cubrir su cuerpo en llamas—. ¡Llamas a mí! —Entonces volvió a salir disparado como proyectil hacia su oponente.

— _"Muy lento"._ —Dijo Spritzee que esquivaba el ataque con una gran agilidad y luego contraataco con un brillo mágico.

—Maldición... —Musito Fletchinder debido al daño causado por la luz brillante. Rió con fastidio—. Esto es humillante para alguien tan veloz como yo.

—¡Fletchinder continua usando nitro carga! —Ordeno el chico de ojos cafés.

Valerie precavió el ataque —Spritzee esquiva su ataque, y luego utiliza giro bola.

—Oh vaya. Fletchinder está más lento que un Slowpoke. —Dijo Pikachu con asombro viendo luego a su entrenador—. _"Ash, ¿qué intentas hacer al respecto? Te conozco muy bien, y sabes que nuestro compañero no puede aumentar su velocidad mientras siga atrapado en ese campo"._

—No te preocupes, amigo. —Le brindo una sonrisa—. Lo tengo todo planeado.

El pokémon eléctrico se asombró —No puede ser... ¿Acaso supo lo que he dicho?

—¿Qué trata de hacer Ash, repitiendo el ataque de esa manera? —Se preguntó Sawyer.

—Tal parece que Ash planea algo. —Dijo Clemont que observaba la hazaña de su compañero. Sonrió sabiendo su estrategia—. Puedo suponer que intenta ganar tiempo.

La batalla duro apenas diez minutos en donde ambos pokémon lanzaban sus ataques consecutivamente, de repente, el campo rodeado de aquella barrera morada comenzó a disolverse haciendo que la velocidad regresara a la normalidad. Fletchinder tuvo la oportunidad de golpear a Spritzee con la velocidad aumentada que obtuvo gracias a la nitro carga, mientras sus compañeros veían asombrados el cambio drástico del combate.

—Al parecer, no me equivoque con que ganaba tiempo. —Dijo el inventor ajustando sus lentes con ironía—. Espero que el tiempo de espacio raro se fuera mientras usaba el nitro carga para aumentar su velocidad. Ash es impresionante.

—¡Estoy que ardo! —Dijo Fletchinder que agitaba sus alas cubiertas de llamas.

—¡Perfecto! —Ash apretó el puño derecho—. Es hora de terminar con ala de acero.

En un instante, Fletchinder hizo que sus alas brillaran con intensidad para luego dirigirse a su oponente que no podía evadirlo con la velocidad del pokémon.

Valerie se mantuvo atenta a la situación —Veo que se emocionó demasiado solo porque su pokémon es más rápido que el mío. —Habló bajo—. Spritzee usa fuerza lunar cuando este cerca de tu posición.

—¡Hazlo Fletchinder! ¡Ya tienes nuestra victoria! —Festejo el pokémon eléctrico.

Fletchinder estaba a punto de impactar con su oponente pero este lanzó una esfera rosada que choco contra él, provocando una pequeña cortina de humo que al dispersarse se pudo observar al pokémon volador-fuego debilitado en una posición estilo Yamcha.

—Fletchinder no puede continuar, la ganadora es el Spritzee de nuestra líder Valerie. —Declaro la joven vestida de kimono.

Toda la emoción de sus amigos se esfumo enseguida al contemplar la escena, Pikachu quedo hecho piedra al contemplar tremenda humillación que sufrió su compañero volador.

—¡Me lleva la pika suerte! Fletchinder ya tenías la victoria asegurada y tuviste que perder en el momento más crucial. —Dijo, en un tono desanimado—. Pobre, está a un paso de irse al rancho del profesor Oak.

Ash se encargó de guardarlo en su poké ball mientras pensaba en su próximo pokémon.

—Ash, si puedes entenderme, utiliza a uno de nosotros que aguante los ataques hadas. —Recomendó el pokémon amarillo.

—No te preocupes, amigo, lo tengo todo planeado. —Le dijo con una sonrisa, alegrando a su fiel compañero—. ¡Yo te elijo, Hawlucha!

El pokémon mexicano salió al campo de batalla haciendo su pose de luchador.

—¡Al fin ha llegado mi momento de triunfar! —Habló en un tono optimista mientras relajaba sus brazos para el combate.

Inmediatamente la sonrisa de Pikachu se esfumo —Lo primero que le dije fue que no escogiera a alguien que pudiera debilidad por tipo. —Suspiro resignado—. Ya me suponía que Ash no me entendía completamente.

—No te preocupes, colega. —Lo animo Hawlucha—. Ya aprendí mi lección en no subestimar a mis oponentes. Te aseguro que ganare esta batalla. —Alzo el pulgar con confianza.

—Bien, solo recuerda no exagerar con tus ataques. —Le aconsejo, recibiendo un asentimiento de su compañero volador.

Ash se preparó para volver a iniciar el combate —Hawlucha usa golpe kárate.

Dando un pequeño impulso con sus piernas, Hawlucha apretó sus puños acercándose al pokémon hada, que lo esquivo con gracia.

Valerie aprovecho esa oportunidad —Usa de nuevo espacio raro.

Spritzee tomo una distancia prudente y luego comenzó a rodear la zona en un campo psíquico, provocando que se invirtiera la velocidad. Luego de cumplir con su objetivo, paso a recargar su energía creando una esfera rosada que lo lanzo a Hawlucha que no pudo evadirlo debido a su lentitud.

—Eso duele. —Musito adolorido—. Creo que llego la hora de mostrar mi nueva grandiosa técnica que pude perfeccionar anoche, prepárate que esto resultara muy letal. —Entonces comenzó a mostrar sus garras a la vez que lo rodeaba un aura verde—. Es momento de que conozcas "la garra de la justicia".

Pikachu solo se le resbalo una gota por detrás de su cabeza —Eso a mí me parece más una tijera X que aquel nombre tan raro que le puso Hawlucha.

El pokémon volador-lucha se fue directo hacia Spritzee juntando ambos brazos para atacarle, pero este lo esquivo con facilidad, provocando que el ataque fallada y chocada con el muro psíquico. Ash parpadeo los ojos sorprendido, y sonrió al descubrir algo curioso.

—¡Ay mi espalda! —Se quejó Hawlucha, intentando acomodar su columna vertebral—. Ah, mucho mejor. —Se relajó al colocarlo en su lugar mientras estiraba los brazos—. Vaya, no creí que esta nueva técnica tuviera efectos secundarios.

— _"En realidad, tijera X no tiene efectos secundarios, más bien, la causa de ese daño tal vez se deba a su edad avanzada"._ —Pensó el roedor eléctrico con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—¡Hawlucha! —Llamó su entrenador—. Vuelve a utilizar tijera X.

—En realidad se llama la garra de la justicia, pero igual que más da. —El pokémon volvió a juntar sus brazos rodeándolo de un aura verde—. ¡Allá voy! —Partió hacia su oponente.

—Contraataca con giro bola. —Menciono Valerie.

Ash se precavió en ese ataque —¡Ahora Hawlucha! ¡Sujétalo, y destruye el espacio raro!

—¡¿Qué?! —Fue el asombro de la líder,

—Te tengo. —Dijo Hawlucha, atrapando al pokémon para luego lanzarlo hacia el muro.

—¡Ataca con brillo mágico!

Spritzee inmediatamente lanzó una potente luz por todo el campo, Hawlucha solo observaba a su oponente con una mirada llena de confianza mientras tenia listo su ataque, entonces dio un gran salto y cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos logro acercarse al pokémon hada que no pudo evitar ser arrastrada junto con el pokémon luchador.

En un acto sorprendente para todos, la barrera psíquica comenzó a agrietarse, lográndose lo imposible, destruir el espacio raro. Valerie solo abrió los ojos, sorprendida, ante tal suceso que resultaba increíble y fuera de toda lógica.

—¿...Como pudo romper el muro?

Hawlucha solo observo a Spritzee caer al suelo mientras este permanecía en el aire.

—Lo siento por destruir tu estrategia. Pero estoy acostumbrado a traspasar los muros de mis enemigos hace tiempo atrás. —Dijo muy sonriente.

—¡Hawlucha, terminarlo con plancha voladora! —Grito el joven entrenador.

—¡Ataque de panzazo! —Exclamo el pokémon, yendo en picada hacia su oponente.

—No lo permitiré. —Reacciono la líder—. ¡Spritzee usa fuerza lunar!

La pokémon hada lanzó enseguida su ataque, pero, Hawlucha en un acto de reflejo pudo girar su cuerpo por unos centímetros logrando evitar la esfera rosada mientras posicionaba su pie derecho con firmeza, cayendo a gran velocidad.

—¡Patada del dragón legendario! —Exclamo Hawlucha, impactando su ataque a Spritzee que recibió todo el daño en su pierna. Agotado por el esfuerzo, observo como su oponente se hallaba al fin debilitado.

—Spritzee no puede continuar, el ganador es el Hawlucha del retador Ash. Por lo tanto, es el ganador del combate. —Declaro ella, finalizando el combate.

En las gradas se oyó el festejo de sus compañeros por la victoria de su amigo, mientras en el campo de batalla, Ash felicitaba a su pokémon por su empeño junto con Pikachu que daba leves golpes en su espaldas, provocando quejidos de dolor en Hawlucha.

Valerie guardo a su pokémon y sonrió por su derrota, observo por leves segundos al entrenador que sonreía junto a sus dos pokémon.

— _"Creo que aún me falta comprender la fuerza de mis pokémon tal como lo hace el joven Ash"._ —Decidió caminar hasta el mencionado—. Has dado un gran esfuerzo en conseguir la victoria, joven Ash. Respetando las reglas de liga pokémon, te entrego la medalla Hada como símbolo de nuestra batalla en cuida Romantis.

Ash solo se dignó a recibir emocionado su sexta medalla para enseguida dar un gran salto junto a sus pokémon, por fin estaba más cerca de lograr su objetivo en Kalos.

Luego de aquello, el grupo salió del gimnasio dirigiéndose al centro pokémon mientras Ash pensaba en su próximo destino. Pero Sawyer se acercó a él, preguntando varias cosas sobre su estilo de batalla para lograr conseguir siempre la victoria teniendo preparado su libreta para comenzar a escribir cada palabra del entrenador.

Ash solo sonrió con emoción, y respondió a su pregunta.

—Si quieres saberlo, entonces tengamos una batalla.

Esta historia continuará...

 _ **Notas del Autor:**_

Sé que este capítulo no hubo nada de romance pero ya merecía colocar algo de acción a tanta azúcar en estos quince capítulos. Ahora hablando del anime de "Sol y Luna", me pareció curiosa la nueva transformación de Lycanroc siendo el crepúsculo o atardecer, en fin, mucha gente ha mencionado que podría ser un nuevo Greninja-Ash 2.0. Aunque en mi opinión, quiero creer que solo es una nueva evolución sacada para los nuevos juegos que vendría siendo "Ultra-Sol" y "Ultra-Luna". Cambiando de tema, volveré a colocar más momentos Insectivore y Amour en los próximos capítulos hasta llegar a ese momento en el que habrá nuevas sorpresas para el grupo junto a sus pokémon.

 _ **Respondiendo comentarios:**_

— _**Girly311:**_ Me alegra que te encante Hawlucha pues me concentro en manejar el lado humorístico en la historia. Sobre lo que mencionaste en la evolución de Braixen pues aún tengo algunas dudas al respecto, pero si el destino me muestra un ova de Serena en Hoenn en donde su adorable zorrita evoluciona durante su viaje por ser una buena coordinadora, entonces las cosas pueden cambiar de forma mágica e inesperada je je je.

 _¡Comenten que les pareció el capítulo!_

 _Emilion se despide de ustedes lectores, hasta la próxima._


	17. Lazos de rivalidad

¡Alola a todos! He vuelto con la nueva actualización de esta genial historia de amor y tengo que admitir que me resulto muy divertido escribirlo. Además, ya falta poco para la aparición del pequeño Noibat junto con el desarrollo de Serena, esto último lo hago para mejorar las habilidades de nuestra artista favorita porque los productores no pudieron aprovechar ese privilegio por culpa del shipping, solo con el único fin de conseguir algo de rating.

 _Aclaración: Pokémon no me pertenece, es de "Satoshi Tajiri y Pokémon Company". Solo me encargo de crear la historia de mi fanfic sin lucros comerciales._

 _ **Capítulo 17: "Lazos de rivalidad"**_

Sawyer mantenía una gran admiración por el entrenador de Kanto luego de observar su batalla en el gimnasio; esa habilidad de coordinarse junto a sus pokémon lo consideraba algo único, incluso recordó sus experiencias pasadas con otros entrenadores durante su viaje por todo Kalos, comprendiendo que ninguno poseía tal habilidad a la hora de la batalla. Esa simple causa provoco querer imitarlo de igual forma, solo así podría perfeccionar la megaevolución que le menciono una vez Steven, el campeón de Hoenn.

Luego de haber finalizado con la curación. El grupo decidió caminar por las calles de la ciudad como parte del turismo, en el transcurso de su caminata decidieron cruzar por un puente, pero en un pequeño descuido, el entrenador de cabellera verde tropezó con una tabla mal hecha ocasionando que se le cayera accidentalmente su cuaderno. Sin darse cuenta, el chico continuo con su caminata.

—Oye Sawyer, se te cayo tu libreta de notas —aviso la pequeña del grupo, señalando con su dedo dicho objeto que se encontraba en el suelo.

—¡Oh vaya! —lo recogió, respirando aliviado—. Te lo agradezco mucho Bonnie. Casi pierdo algo importante para mí.

La pequeña le sonrió con inocencia, entonces el grupo prosiguió con su pequeño paseo. Pero unos minutos después, el equipo Rocket apareció en el mismo lugar.

—¡Me muero de hambre! —se quejó Jessie, la "famosa" pelirroja de concursos y ahora exhibicionista pokémon.

—Ay, mi tripita me duele mucho —fue el lamento de James, el amante de las corcholatas.

—¡Podrían dejar de quejarse! Solo con oírlos también me da hambre —era la queja de Meowth, el felino parlanchín y casanova fracasado.

—Wo... bbu... ffet... —habló el pokémon psíquico, quien hacia su repentina aparición ante el trío "malvado".

—Ya tenemos demasiadas bocas que alimentar —dijo su entrenadora, regresándolo a su Poké Ball, ahora su expresión se volvió más irritada—. Hubiéramos tenido un gran festín si ese bobo no se hubiera entrometido en nuestros planes.

—¡Tienes razón Jessie! Él y su ratita kuki siempre se aparecen en los momentos menos oportunos, y lo peor es que siempre terminamos volando por los aires —James lloro de forma cómica—. ¡¿Por qué tenemos tan mala suerte?! ¡¿Acaso somos tan odiados para los productores de nuestro querido anime?!

—¡Ya no se quejen! Recuerden que tenemos algo valioso entre nosotros —les animo Meowth, tocándose repentinamente el pecho.

James comprendió su mensaje —¡Es verdad chimuelo! Aún tenemos nuestra gran amistad que sigue perdurando en nuestros corazones.

—¡Eso no! Me refería a mí —exclamo todo orgulloso—. Gracias a mi sentido e inteligencia felina, podemos tener grandes planes para conseguir a todos los pokémon del mundo y luego mandárselos a nuestro querido jefecito.

—¿Y cuál es tu maravilloso plan? —Jessie pregunto con burla—. Recuerda que llevas diciendo eso desde hace dieciocho temporadas, y aún no le traemos un valioso pokémon al jefe. Incluso hemos tenido una gran oportunidad de capturar a todos esos legendarios que aparecieron mágicamente en aquella ciudad desértica en donde se encontraba el bobo y sus amigos junto a esos dos guardianes que cuidaban del pequeño Hoopa.

—Tranquila Jessie. Ya se me ha ocurrido un plan que no puede fallar, y esta vez, conseguiremos a todos los pokémon del mundo —dijo todo sonriente—. ¡Ahora vayámonos a la fábrica de Pokébolas!

* * *

El grupo se había parado a descansar en un campo abierto en donde anteriormente Ash había entrenado con sus pokémon. Todos disfrutaban de los pokélitos hechos por Serena y a la vez descansaban en las suaves hierbas junto a la suave brisa del aire.

En una zona un poco alejada, los pokémon del grupo kalosiano se encontraban charlando de cosas inusuales como era costumbre en sus descansos mientras los pokémon de Sawyer estuvieron comiendo en su propia área.

—Entonces logré darle un buen golpe a mi oponente que incluso rompí su muro psíquico —relato Hawlucha, orgulloso de su victoria de hace apenas una hora.

—No te creo en nada —dijo Chespin que degustaba de su bocadillo—. Es imposible rompe un muro invisible solo usando la fuerza bruta.

Pikachu le dio unas leves palmadas a su compañero —Ah, Chespin, si supieras las cosas ilógicas que hacía con Ash en aquellos tiempos —en eso recordó su primera experiencia cuando venció a un Onix solo usando su impactrueno.

—¡Je! Eso explicaría porque ganas en todas tus batallas. Siempre has tenido suerte —dijo burlón el tipo planta, escuchándose los murmullos de sus demás compañeros.

—Aunque no me guste apoyar al glotón, creo que esta vez tiene la razón. Nunca me creí que venciera al mega-Lucario de esa rubia hiperactiva solo usando el esfuerzo y la amistad —comento Pancham.

—O la vez que menciono que peleo con varios legendarios en sus otros viajes. Lo siento colega, pero aún tengo mis dudas de que estuvieras a su nivel luego de casi morir a manos del temible Yveltal —secundo Hawlucha, cruzándose de brazos.

—Incluso creo que se compareció por su aspecto adorable —rió Chespin.

— _"¡Adorable!"_ —el roedor tuvo un tic en el ojo tras escucharlo.

—De seguro tiene escondido una "Bola Luminosa", por eso tiene ese increíble poder en las batallas —hablo Dedenne junto a una sonrisa inocente.

—Siempre me he preguntado cómo puede estar al nivel de otros si aún no evoluciona a su etapa final —dijo Luxray, con cierta intriga.

— _"¿Acaso necesito evolucionar para demostrar que soy fuerte?"_ —Pikachu tuvo una pequeña vena reluciendo en su rostro.

—Esperen chicos... No tienen que exagerar en su opinión. Además, Pikachu tendrá sus razones para no evolucionar —menciono un nervioso Bunnelby, intentando calmar las extrañas sospechas de sus compañeros.

—Exactamente —apoyo Braixen, llamando la atención del resto—. Cada uno de ustedes han sido fuertes a su propio estilo —miro a cada uno de sus compañeros—. Luxray, si no fuera por el ingenio de Clemont, de seguro no sabrías como derrotar a tus oponentes de tipo tierra.

El pokémon león bajo un poco la mirada por la razón de su compañera. Después de todo, todavía no encontraba el secreto de como derrotarlos sin sus poderosos ataques eléctricos.

—Pancham, si no fuera por las combinaciones de Serena, estaría segura que aún seguirías causando destrozos en nuestra coreografía. Además mírate, tú sigues en tu etapa inicial.

—Sabes perfectamente que no puedo evolucionar si no tengo un compañero de tipo siniestro —se quejó, muy avergonzado—. Además, he logrado mejorar un poco.

—Y Chespin... —se detuvo a pensar, mostrando un rostro inseguro—. Es Chespin.

—No sé si sentirme aliviado o dolido —comento con una gota resbalando por su cabeza.

—Oigan chicos, ¿qué le ocurre a Fletchinder? Hace rato que lo veo muy deprimido —pregunto el pequeño Dedenne, todos notaron como un aura negra le rodeaba.

—Es una triste historia que jamás debe ser contada —contesto Pikachu, resbalándose una gota por su cabeza. Entonces medito en lo sucedido, mostrando un brillo en sus ojos mientras miraba el cielo azul—. _"Les demostraré que soy un pokémon fuerte, ellos verán mi gran poder sin tener la necesidad de una tonta evolución"._

Frogadier se encontraba algo alejado de sus compañeros, de repente noto la presencia de alguien que lo observaba de forma constante desde que empezó a comer. Cerró los ojos por leves segundos mientras comía en total calma.

—¿Se te ofrece algo, inicial de Hoenn? —pregunto sin voltearse, asombrando a su observador.

—Vaya, no pensé que me descubrirías aun sin verme a la cara —Treecko se acercó hasta llegar a unos centímetros de Frogadier—. En verdad eres un ninja como dicen los pobladores de esta región.

—No creo que solo vengas a hablarme de mis habilidades sensoriales —se volteó a verlo—. Dime la verdadera razón por el cual me espiabas.

—Veo que eres muy directo —sonrió bajo, le encanto esa actitud—. Pues quería preguntarte sobre aquel movimiento que usaste conmigo en nuestra batalla.

—¿Te refieres a Corte?

—Exacto. Quiero que me enseñes a usarlo para mis futuras batallas.

Frogadier mostro un semblante confuso ante la petición del tipo planta, ¿acaso le pedía un aprendizaje? Nunca se lo había esperado, incluso creyó que su petición sería una revancha como siempre pasaba con sus otros oponentes que conocía en su viaje por todo Kalos. El pokémon echo un pequeño suspiro, esa pasión por las batallas comenzaba a asemejarse con la de su despistado entrenador.

—¿Estás seguro? Te lo advierto, Corte no es un movimiento tan fuerte como lo es Cuchillada.

—Eso no me importa. Realmente quiero aprender ese movimiento de usted —insistió.

—Está bien. Te enseñare —dio por finalizado el acuerdo, entonces Treecko se marchó junto a su grupo correspondiente.

Frogadier que volvía a estar solo, le pareció algo gracioso la actitud del pokémon planta, le recordaba un poco a él cuando era apenas un Froakie, incluyendo también esa extraña rivalidad con aquel Greninja que se creía superior a todos.

—Con que así se siente tener un _déjà vu_ —miro el cielo, volviendo a comer con tranquilidad.

* * *

El grupo se dispuso a descansar en el suave prado luego haber comido su merienda, acto que fue imitado por sus colegas pokémon que descansaban al lado contrario. Pero había dos sombras que aún se encontraban despiertos y alejados del resto.

Frogadier se preparó para cumplir con la petición de Treecko. Y sin perder tiempo, apretó ambas manos a la vez que cerró los ojos para concentrarse.

De pronto apareció dos cuchillas que brillaban con gran intensidad, asombrando a su acompañante de aspecto verde.

—Este es el movimiento Corte. El truco es concentrarte para dejar fluir tu energía para luego darle forma como tú deseas —le explico, mientras hacía desaparecer su movimiento—. Solo con la diferencia de que yo puedo hacerlo con ambas manos a la vez.

Treecko se le acerco con emoción —¡Wow! Entonces lograste perfeccionarlo con tu propia cuenta. Realmente eres increíble.

—Algo así... —musito algo incómodo, ahora podía creer en las palabras de Pikachu cuando le menciono que el pokémon inicial adopta la misma personalidad que su entrenador. Y un claro ejemplo era su bella novia que detestaba la suciedad.

Treecko decidió poner a prueba lo aprendido y comenzó a concentrar su energía para intenta hacer aparecer las mismas cuchillas, pero no surtió ningún efecto.

—Oye, no funciono —reclamo con algo de decepción.

Frogadier se acercó —¿Creías que sería sencillo intentarlo a la primera? No seas ingenuo, niño. Esto es diferente a aprenderlo de forma artificial por ayuda de las "MT" —se posiciono para volver a realizar su movimiento—. Me tomó un tiempo aprenderlo hasta lograr mejorarlo. Si te quejas por fallar a la primera, entonces será mejor que te rindas. No tengo ganas de perder mi tiempo.

—L-lo lamento mucho. Lo volveré a intentar —dijo muy nervioso, que al intentar repetir la misma función provoco una leve explosión.

Frogadier suspiro por su segundo fracaso — _"Este chico tiene un largo que recorrer"._

Luego de unos cuantos fracasos y leves explosiones, Treecko pudo al fin conseguir forma una cuchilla en ambas manos. Frogadier se mostró sorprendido por el gran avance en su aprendizaje, observo que lucía muy agotado y con algunos rasguños.

—¿Qué le parece, Maestro? Logre realizar con éxito el movimiento Corte.

Frogadier se extrañó por la manera en como lo llamo, pero tenía que admitir que al fin lo había logrado.

—No te entusiasme tanto, niño. Solo has aprendido lo básico, aún falta ponerlo a prueba. ¡Ahora prepárate! —mostró seriedad y luego se colocó en posición de batalla—. Ven, atácame.

—¡Claro Maestro! —Treecko aun teniendo la cuchilla fue a toda velocidad, pero Frogadier se movió con suma agilidad para sujetar su cuerpo y lanzarlo contra el suelo—. Eso dolió mucho.

—Te falta más agilidad y equilibrio en posicionar tu ataque hacia mí. Además tu forma de atacarme es muy obvia, debes mejorarlo si quieres tener éxito la próxima vez.

—Sí... Maestro... —pero sin previo aviso cayó al suelo acompañado de una respiración agitada.

—Sera mejor que descanses, has gastado mucha energía —Frogadier tomo su brazo para colocarlo en su espalda—. Tienes habilidad para aprender rápido, niño. Estoy seguro que serás alguien fuerte para enfrentarme en el futuro.

El pokémon planta se sintió orgulloso de escucharlo, realmente lo consideraba como un rival digno para él. Ahora no solo le importaba aumentar su poder para la megaevolución, también deseaba el reconocimiento del pokémon que consideraba como un Maestro.

* * *

La noche llego a la ciudad y, en el centro pokémon, el grupo había dejado a sus pokémon a la enfermera Joy para un chequeo antes de su próximo viaje.

En la gran sala del establecimiento, Clemont se encontraba muy concentrado en crear un nuevo intento que revolucionaría a la ciencia, Sawyer estuvo escribiendo cada detalle en su libreta sobre el avance de sus pokémon, Serena estaba arreglando el pelaje de Braixen con la ayuda de Pancham. Ash estaba sentado al lado de Bonnie, que esta última lo miraba con un brillo en sus ojos zafiros.

—¿En serio tienes muchos pokémon? —le pregunto un tanto ilusionada.

—Oh, claro. Tengo muchos amigos en el laboratorio del profesor Oak —dijo, con su carismática sonrisa—. Ellos fueron de mucha ayuda en el transcurso de mis viajes.

—Bonnie también quiere conocerlos —dijo, muy animada.

—Tal vez lo conozcas si vienes a Kanto luego de convertirte en una entrenadora pokémon. Aunque claro, primero tendrías que tener una batalla conmigo.

—Ya lo verás Ash. Lograré cumplir con mi meta —dio una leve risita—. Además sería muy emocionante enfrentarme al futuro Maestro Pokémon.

—No es para tanto —se rasco la cabeza, avergonzado por el elogio de la pequeña rubia.

Pikachu solo miro la escena con una gota en su cabeza —Yo todavía me sigo preguntando cuando llegaremos a ese inalcanzable sueño —de pronto tuvo una reacción nerviosa—. Solo espero que no nos tome otros veinte años para cumplirlo al fin.

En ese instante el televisor dio un anuncio especial, era Monsieur Pierre, que informaba sobre el próximo evento de la siguiente "Exhibición Pokémon".

— _Como están mis queridas princesas. Les vengo a informar que el siguiente reto para convertirse en la futura reina de Kalos se dará en un pequeño poblado conocido como pueblo Dendemille, espero verlas ahí pronto._

Cuando el anuncio acabo, Serena se mostró muy emocionada, la hora de conseguir su ansiada llave por fin había llegado. En cambio Braixen se mostró algo nerviosa, aquella inquietud volvió a llenarla de dudas sobre el temor de fracasar por una segunda vez.

En ese preciso Ash junto a los demás habían llegado hasta la joven artista, Serena sin esperarse se acercó al entrenador dedicándole una amigable sonrisa.

—Ash, ¿ya sabes cuál será tu próxima batalla de gimnasio?

—Hum, todavía no lo había pensado —dijo, colocando su mano en su mentón. Pikachu que estaba en su hombro, dio un corto suspiro, realmente no podía creer que su amigo fuera el líder del grupo y no supiera sobre su próximo recorrido.

Entonces Serena le guiño con su ojo derecho y enseguida le mostro en su navegador el mapa de todo Kalos, indicando con su dedo una ciudad en específico.

—Puedo sugerirte que vayamos a ciudad Anistar. En ese lugar se encuentra el siguiente gimnasio pokémon, además podemos hacer una pequeña parada en pueblo Fresco para mi siguiente presentación. ¿Qué dices, Ash?

—Me parece perfecto, Serena. Eso significa que debemos esforzarnos mucho —dibujo una pequeña sonrisa que enrojeció levemente a su compañera.

—No es para tanto. Pero me esforzare mucho en ganar.

—Estoy seguro que ganarás, ¿no lo crees Pikachu?

El pokémon se mostró extrañado por su nombramiento, ahora no tenía ánimos de hablar y tan solo dijo un animado "¡Pika!" como era de costumbre. Después de todo, los humanos no entendían lo que el roedor eléctrico decía en todo el viaje.

Ash teniendo listo su próximo viaje, luego miro al entrenador de Hoenn.

—Vienes con nosotros, Sawyer —le propuso con una voz emocionado.

—Lo lamento, Ash. Tengo pensado ir a ciudad Coumarine para conseguir las medallas que todavía me falta recolectar —dijo, apenado de rechazar su petición.

—No te preocupes, Sawyer. Estoy seguro que nos volveremos a ver en otra ocasión.

—Pero antes de marcharme, quiero pedirte un favor.

—¿Un favor? —pregunto, algo curioso como confuso.

—Sí. Quiero tener otra batalla contigo, pero ahora que sea individual.

—Está bien. Hagámoslo mañana temprano —Ash sonrió ante ese reto, realmente entendía los motivos de aquella revancha.

 **"Al día siguiente"**

En el patio trasero del centro pokémon, Ash y Sawyer ya se encontraban en su sitio correspondiente en el campo de batalla mientras Clemont volvía a ser de árbitro. Serena y Bonnie miraban entusiasmadas junto con los pokémon del grupo.

—Ash. Te agradezco por haber aceptado mi reto. Te juro que me esforzare mucho —Sawyer lanzo su Poké Ball en el aire para liberar a su Bagon, que lucía muy enérgico.

—Veamos que sorpresa tienes escondido, Sawyer —dijo Ash, y acto seguido miro a su amigo eléctrico—. Es hora de pelear, Pikachu.

El roedor salto de su hombro listo para la batalla, pero luego observo a sus demás compañeros que lo miraban atentamente. En eso mostró una sonrisa muy confiada.

—Ahora les demostraré de lo que soy capaz de hacer, o dejo de llamarme: "El mata legendarios".

—¡Comiencen! —dijo Clemont, dando inicio a la batalla pokémon.

—Pikachu comienza con Ataque Rápido —Ash dio la iniciativa.

—Bagon contraataca con Cabezazo.

Pikachu corrió con gran velocidad hacia el pokémon dragón que de igual forma se le acerco intimidante con su cabeza dura. Hubo un choque entre ambos, sin embargo, Pikachu gano fuerza para hacerlo retroceder a una distancia no tan lejana.

—Es increíble que hallas aguantado mi golpe. Ningún pokémon podía hacerle frente a mi dura cabeza, pero tú has sido el primero en ganarme, pequeño ratón. Ahora sabrás lo fuerte que puedo ser —dijo Bagon, con voz altanera y orgullosa, tratando de atemorizar a su oponente. Pero Pikachu ni se inmuto.

Sonrió con ironía —Me he enfrentado a ciento de dragones iguales a ti, pero tengo que admitir que nadie me había causado tanta gracia como lo haces tú, dragón que no puede volar.

—¡Ahora verás rata amarilla!

—¡Ven! Menos habla y más acción. Esto lo arreglaremos como pokémon que somos.

Ante el grito de batalla de ambos pokémon, Bagon lanzo primero su Dragoaliento siendo seguido del Rayo de Pikachu. Se produjo un fuerte choque causando que se generada un poco de polvo en el campo, pero ninguno cedió ante la dificultad de visualizar a su oponente o mejor dicho némesis.

Justo cuando se dispersó, se vieron con ojos retadores mientras se formaba un escenario impactante como película de acción, corrieron con intensidad a la vez que preparaban su respectivo movimiento, Bagon con Garra Dragón y Pikachu con cola de hierro.

En el momento que estuvieron a unos centímetros, ambos gritaron fuertemente el nombre de otro al puro estilo que "Naruto y Sasuke" y, soltaron sus poderosos ataques.

Bagon llego a rozar la mejilla de Pikachu, este último logro esquivarlo por poco al mismo estilo que "Matrix". Aprovechando su grandiosa experiencia de cinco años perdiendo liga tras liga junto a su inseparable amigo de Kanto, coloco una de sus patas en el suelo mientras dirigía su cola que brillaba con gran intensidad hacia la cabeza del pokémon dragón que no pudo reaccionar a tiempo, esto provoco que sonara un fuerte choque junto con otra nube de polvo. Luego de volver a dispersarse, Bagon se encontró con espirales en los ojos junto con un enorme cráter.

—Bagon no puede continuar, Pikachu es el ganador —dijo Clemont, elevando en alto su brazo derecho.

Pikachu echo un pequeño gritillo de victoria a la vez que volteo su vista hacia sus compañeros que fueron testigos de su gran poder ilógico sacado de un anime "Kodomo". Pero lo que escucho fue todo lo contrario a como él imaginaba.

—Pikachu exagero mucho peleando contra un niño.

—Ahora se volvió todo un abusador de menores.

Eran los comentarios de sus compañeros de Kalos, y entre otros más que no fueron puestos por falta de tiempo para el capítulo que estaba a punto de acabarse. Pikachu se quedó de piedra y con la cabeza agachada regreso al lado de su entrenador.

—Como extraño a todos mis compañeros de Unova. Ellos de seguro me hubieran felicitado por mis victorias sin ninguna queja, excepto a Oshawott, ese solo se habría burlado sin justificación alguna, además que intento quitarme el protagonismo cuando estuve en estado reseteado —de pronto sus ojos oscuros emitieron un sentimiento de ira, recordando su viaje por aquella región que poseía dos nombres distintos—. Jamás olvidare cuando esa nutria intento arrebatarme mi trono, nadie me quita el hombro de Ash. Yo solo puedo usarlo como asiento personal para no viajar caminando por otra región inventada por el mismo Game Freak.

Sawyer luego de guardar a su pokémon dragón enseguida lanzo su siguiente Poké Ball, siendo esta vez un Slurpuff. Ash prosiguió sacando a su fuerte y experto Hawlucha, aunque se preguntaba por la extraña depresión de su fiel amigo luego de haber ganado la batalla.

La segunda ronda había comenzado y ambos pokémon se vieron con fiereza. El pokémon rosado y con apariencia de algodón de azúcar se colocó listo para la batalla. Por otro lado, el pokémon volador y con colores mexicanos empezó a calentar los músculos como todo macho que se respecta, pero luego miro a su oponente con una cara muy aburrida.

—Otra hada... ¿Acaso soy un imán para los pokémon lindos? —hablo con voz desanimada el pokémon volador-lucha—. Me hubiera encantado tener un enfrentamiento de puños como tuve con mi otro colega, el Hawlucha shiny.

—Tranquilo viejito. Pronto te haré dormir con mi mágico "polvo de hada" —dijo el pokémon hada, provocando enseguida el enojo en Hawlucha.

—¡A quien llamas viejito! Si no lo sabes, todavía me encuentro en mis preciados treinta años —se expresó ahora con voz alterada y agitando su brazo con mucho enfado—. Pensé tener compasión contigo pero ahora me podré muy rudo y acabaré este combate tan rápido como los planes fallidos del equipo Rocket.

Una vez que Clemont dio el inicio de la pelea. Slurpuff comenzó lanzando una Bola Voltio directo a Hawlucha, un ataque muy efectivo contra el pokémon mexicano, lo raro fue que no usara un ataque de tipo hada para ganar el bono de poder, aunque luego se recuerda que este es el anime y la lógica no existe en el mundo Pokémon.

Hawlucha como todo experto en atletismo evadió la energía eléctrica con mucha facilidad para luego insertarle un fuerte Golpe Kárate que lo hundió al suelo, entonces dio un gran salto teniendo los brazos extendidos para realizar su grandioso ataque mortal.

—¡Ataque de panzazo!

Ejecutando su ataque que vendría siendo "Plancha Voladora", se produce un fuerte crujido que asusto a los pokémon que merodeaban la zona con tranquilidad. En el momento que Hawlucha se apartó de su adversario quien ya se encontraba debilitado y aplastado, enseguida volvió al lado de su entrenador haciendo su clásica pose de victoria.

—Slurpuff no puede continuar, Hawlucha es el ganador —volvió a decir Clemont, ya que el autor estaba de vago y solo uso el clásico "copia y pega" para rellenar el dialogo del inventor.

Los gritos de festejo de los compañeros de Kalos no se hicieron esperar.

—Hawlucha demostró una grandiosa batalla con un pokémon que le ganaba en tipo.

—Incluso lo venció solo usando ataques no eficaces, a eso lo llamo tener agallas.

Pikachu que logro escuchar los comentarios gracias a sus sensibles orejas, no pudo ocultar su indignación respecto a la victoria de su compañero.

—¿Es en serio? A mí me reciben con puras quejas pero en cambio a Hawlucha con halagos. Con amigos como ellos para que quiero enemigos. Tan solo espero que en la próxima región tenga compañeros más amigables y que siempre me reciban con felicitaciones —se expresó Pikachu, sin saber que habría un cambio de animación en las próximas dos temporadas.

Cuando Sawyer guardo a su segundo pokémon debilitado, no podía sentirse más que satisfecho, sabía desde el comienzo que las grandiosas habilidades de Ash lo superaban en grande, ya que la verdadera razón de esta batalla no fue para conseguir la victoria, no, lo que realmente él quería era medir su propia experiencia con la de Ash. Cuando saco su última Poké Ball, la voz del entrenador lo llevo al presente.

—Has dado una grandiosa batalla, Sawyer. Realmente tus pokémon se esfuerzan mucho por conseguir tu victoria, eso siempre debes tenerlo en cuenta.

Sawyer observo la confianza que tenía Ash con sus pokémon, entendiendo sus palabras a la perfección.

—Ya veo. Con que es tu secreto para volver fuertes a tus pokémon —sonrió, mirando su Poké Ball con un sentimiento nostálgico—. Es momento de terminar con esta batalla, ¡sal Treecko!

Treecko apareció ante el público y sin perder tiempo se posición en el campo de batalla.

Ash imito la misma acción —Bien. Llego la hora de la batalla final, ¡Frogadier, yo te elijo!

El pokémon anfibio hizo aparición ante el inicial de Hoenn, y en el momento en que cruzaron miradas hubo una extraña atmosfera que ningún humano o pokémon lo comprendería.

—Maestro, es un honor volver a luchar contigo —dijo Treecko, caminando hasta quedar a unos metros de Frogadier. La sorpresa no se hizo esperar en los compañeros del pokémon azul.

Frogadier solo se cruzó de brazos —Ya deberías saber que no soy tu maestro, niño. Yo solo te ayude para que lograras usar Corte, nada más.

—Eso no importa, Maestro. Yo quiero volverme muy fuerte como usted, solo por eso lo escogí como mi maestro —los ojos de Treecko dieron un brillo de seguridad—. Porque usted es mi meta para desarrollar mi rendimiento como pokémon inicial, y si lo consigo podre mejorar mi fuerza de voluntad para experimentar la megaevolución.

Frogadier no pudo ocultar su sonrisa —¿Así que quieres superarme, eh? Entonces no me molestaría convertirme en tu pilar. Muy bien Treecko, ¡demuéstrame el esfuerzo de tu entrenamiento!

Cuando Clemont dio inicio a la batalla, Frogadier se acercó con mucha rapidez hasta Treecko y luego ejecuto su Golpe Aéreo, pero este contraataco con balas semillas haciendo que lo recibiera de lleno. Frogadier se alejó mostrando una sonrisa a pesar de los daños que presentaba su cuerpo.

—No lo haces nada mal, niño. Veo que has aprendido a acostumbrarte a mi velocidad.

—Eso no es nada, Maestro. Ahora espero que te acostumbres a la mía —y sin decir nada más, corrió a una gran velocidad gracias a su movimiento Agilidad.

Frogadier unió sus manos para comenzar a reunir una gran cantidad de agua. Cuando Treecko estuvo ya cerca decidió poner a prueba el entrenamiento con su mentor, y preparo su movimiento Corte, creando una cuchilla para luego sostenerlo en ambas manos.

Frogadier tuvo listo su Hidropulso y sujetándolo en su mano derecha lo impacto contra el Corte de Treecko. Se produjo un gran choque pero el ataque de Frogadier lo venció, empujándolo varios metros por el impacto, Frogadier aprovecho la ventaja y dio un gran salto para luego soltar su Rayo Hielo. Treecko recibió el ataque congelante quedando en el suelo, intento levantarse pero cayo debido al dolor en ambos brazos, el pokémon sabía que había perdido el combate, y solo espero que Frogadier le diera el golpe de gracia.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Acaso piensas volverte a rendir sin dar todo tu esfuerzo? —Frogadier estando en el suelo se acercó hasta Treecko—. ¡Vamos, levántate! No dijiste que ibas a superarme, entonces cumple con tu promesa y levántate de una vez.

—Yo no pued-... —no pudo terminar de explicar cuando sintió la mano de Frogadier sujetándolo de su cuello con tanta fuerza que lo hizo levantarse.

—¡No busques excusas, niño! Demuestra tu orgullo como pokémon inicial. Debes recordar que fuiste elegido de entre los tres para asegurar las victorias a tu entrenador, ¿o me equivoco?

—Sí... —respondió con dificultad.

—Entonces busca las fuerzas para ponerte de pie; encuentra tu propio objetivo, encuentra tu propia meta, y no permitas que nadie te humille en frente de tu compañero.

Los ojos de Treecko mostraron pasión, despertó un fuego que estuvo apagado desde su nacimiento, entonces sacando las fuerzas de su propia voluntad sujeto el brazo de Frogadier para quitarse del agarre. Frogadier retrocedió ante su tremenda fuerza para notar como una intensa luz lo envolvía por completo.

Treecko lanzo un fuerte grito cuando la luz brillo con gran intensidad, su cuerpo empezó a cambiar poco a poco junto a su tamaño, este fue el proceso de la evolución. Cuando finalizo, Treecko se había convertido en un Grovyle ante el asombro de todos.

—Bien hecho, niño. Ahora mereces llamarte mi discípulo —Frogadier se colocó en posición ofensiva—. Vamos, demuéstrame la nueva fuerza que has obtenido gracias a tu evolución.

—Iré con todo, Maestro —Grovyle concentro su energía en las hojas que se hallaban en ambos brazos haciendo que brillaran en un aura verde para convertirlas en dos filosas cuchillas—. Por fin logre mejorar el Corte que me enseño, Maestro, y lo pude funcionar junto a mi nuevo ataque, Hoja Afilada —y sin decir nada más, se lanzó al ataque.

Frogadier utilizo Doble Equipo para crear varias imágenes de sí mismo que se lanzaron a la ofensiva, pero Grovyle los destruyo a pasos rápidos hasta darse con la sorpresa que todo fue una trampa. Frogadier logro colarse por atrás del pokémon planta como lo hizo en su anterior batalla, y ejecuto con éxito su Golpe Aéreo directo a su espalda.

Grovyle retrocedió adolorido por ese ataque sorpresa de su mentor, entonces observo atento como Frogadier había creado dos cuchillas en ambos brazos. Sin esperar un segundo más, este se lanzó de igual forma alistando sus dos cuchillas.

Ambos pokémon batallaban chocando sus respectivos ataques entre sí. Era parecido a una batalla de guerreros, samuráis o hasta ninjas. Lanzando cada estocada, uno lo evadía y otro lo recibía siendo en algunos casos viceversa.

—¡Rayos! Esta pelea se ha puesto más interesante que mi batalla con el Meowth con botas —dijo Pikachu, quien no pudo ocultar su sorpresa ante la demostración del gran poder que liberaban ambos.

—Quien diría que ese mocoso se convertiría en un gran adversario digno del mismo Frogadier —dijo Hawlucha, quien comenzó a llorar de forma exagerada—. Yo también quiero tener un discípulo pronto.

La batalla se ponía reñida entre ambos pokémon que mostraban signos de agotamiento y con serios rasguños en su cuerpo. Preparándose para el último asalto, Frogadier y Grovyle fueron a una velocidad impresionante para chocar sus cuchillas, cruzándose entre sí, ambos estuvieron alejados en el sentido contrario pero Grovyle cayó finalmente al suelo.

—Grovyle no puede continuar, Frogadier es el ganador —declaro Clemont, finalizando la batalla como también el "copia y pega" del autor.

Grovyle recupero la conciencia y se levantó a duras penas, entonces pudo observar a Frogadier quien se encontraba a su lado.

—Has dado una gran batalla, niño.

—Pero perdí...

—Tienes razón. Perdiste. Pero no de forma humillante —Frogadier le brindo su mano—. Has demostrado tener el valor suficiente para pelear con todo sin manchar tu orgullo como pokémon inicial. Realmente estoy orgulloso de ti, Grovyle.

—¡Gracias Maestro! —tomo su mano para levantarse.

* * *

Sawyer había terminado de curar a sus pokémon y ahora se encontró en la entrada principal del centro pokémon. Ash y compañía estuvieron ahí presentes para despedirse del chico.

—Ash, gracias por enseñarme algunas cosas en nuestra batalla. Espero tener otra oportunidad para volvernos a enfrentar —dijo Sawyer, haciendo reverencia de agradecimiento hacia el entrenador.

—Yo también lo espero, Sawyer. Te deseo suerte en tu viaje —dijo Ash, quien sonreía junto con Pikachu en su hombro—. Estoy seguro que lograras vencer a Ramos.

—Toma este pequeño regalo, Sawyer —Serena le entrego una caja llena de pokélitos—. Espero que a tus pokémon les encante mucho.

—Bonnie también te desea suerte. Además, si nos volvemos a ver, me encantaría que me enseñaras a todos tus pokémon —Bonnie le dedico una gran sonrisa.

Sawyer se sintió agradecido por la gentileza del grupo, y diciendo un "Gracias", se marchó hacia la salida de la ciudad para continuar con su viaje. Una vez que estuvo lejos, el entrenador de Hoenn miro al cielo recordando la experiencia que consiguió gracias a Ash, entonces saco de su bolsillo una pequeña piedra, que resultó ser una piedra activadora para la megaevolución.

—Ash... Espero ansiosamente el momento en que podamos enfrentarnos en la liga Kalos, para así mostrar nuestra máxima capacidad como entrenadores.

Esta historia continuará...

 _ **Notas del Autor:**_

Lamento mucho haberme demorado más de lo usual, pero estuve ocupado re-escribiendo mi fanfic de "Pokémon Sagas: Negro y Blanco" por eso no tuve tiempo suficiente para esta querida historia. Bueno mis queridos lectores se acerca el final de este fanfic... no se asusten chicos, no voy a cancelarlo, es solo que hare un capítulo en este 2017 para Diciembre.

Además les dejo una pequeña curiosidad, yo nunca vi a Grovyle como el rival de Frogadier, esto debido a que me parecía más una pelea en que el pokémon de agua ganaba en cada encuentro, por eso preferi dejarlo como alumno y maestro al puro estilo que Vegeta y Cabba.

Hablando de cosas geniales, mi país celebro en grande por entrar luego de mucho tiempo al mundial de Rusia. Si se lo preguntan, soy de Perú. Bueno chicos, los espero en el último capítulo de este año. ¡Sayonara!

 _ **Posdata**_ : Si ven el anime de "Sun & Moon", le digo que se pone emocionante la historia, en especial con mi querida Lillie que al fin muestra valentía ahora llevando su nueva vestimenta. Algo me dice que habrá momento muy grandiosos, además que se revelo que Ash por fin tendrá un legendario, tan solo espero que no pierda otra liga.

 _¡Comenten que les pareció el capítulo!_

 _Emilion se despide de ustedes lectores, hasta la próxima._


	18. ¡Ash y Serena se convierten en padres!

¡Alola a todos! Llegando al mes final de este 2017 les he preparado un grandioso capítulo para darle un broche de oro, y claro, dando el primer debut del pequeño Noibat. Ahora que se acerca el nuevo año, he pensado en darle más prioridad a tres fanfics en el 2018 para no tardar mucho en la actualización, obvio que "Burbujas de Amour" está en la lista junto con "Guerra por la Libertad" y "Vínculos de Amour".

Si les soy sincero ya quería llegar a este momento hace meses atrás, pero tuve muchos contratiempos que me fueron imposibles de realizar. Bueno, espero que lo disfruten en grande... _Aún me sigo preguntando, ¿cuánto meses me voy a demorar para que aparezca la tímida Eevee?_

 _Aclaración: Pokémon no me pertenece, es de "Satoshi Tajiri y Pokémon Company". Solo me encargo de crear la historia de mi fanfic sin lucros comerciales._

 _ **Capítulo 18: "¡Ash y Serena se convierten en padres!"**_

Transcurrieron dos horas luego de la despedida de Sawyer y el grupo se había embarcado hacia el gran parque de la ciudad para tomar un pequeño descanso antes de su partida hacia su siguiente destino.

El parque de ciudad Laverre era una atracción muy famosa para los turistas, el ambiente pacífico y el aroma forestal eran sus puntos más fuertes para relajarse. Ash lo conocía a la perfección debido a que era el mismo lugar donde había entrenado junto con sus compañeros pokémon y, por ese motivo, se le ocurrió proponérselo a sus amigos.

Una vez llegado ahí, cada uno se dispersó hacia un lado distinto de la zona para recrearse en sus propias diversiones, en el caso de Clemont fue para avanzar el futuro de la ciencia.

Frogadier y Braixen se encontraban viendo el cielo azul que adornaba una gran variedad de nubes con diferentes formas, ambos estuvieron cubiertos por la extensa sombra de un gran árbol. La tranquilidad reinaba en la joven pareja, incluso el silencio le daba un toque más que perfecto.

—Oye, Frogadier —llamo la pokémon de fuego con una voz relajada.

—¿Qué sucede, Braixen? —el pokémon se mantuvo viendo las nubes, apoyando sus brazos sobre su cabeza.

—¿Desde cuándo has tenido un aprendiz? Realmente me sorprendió lo que dijo Grovyle durante tu combate, jamás creí que ahora te dedicaras a entrenar a otros que no seas tú mismo.

—Yo tampoco me lo espere —fijo su mirada en ella dedicándole una sonrisa divertida—. Todo sucedió de forma tan repentina, igual que nuestra relación de compañeros a amigos y luego a pareja.

Ella se enrojeció levemente —¡T-tampoco es que para lo digas tan directamente, tonto!

—Lo siento. Pero ya deberías saber que nunca he sido bueno hablando de otra forma que no sea directa. Tal vez eso lo he aprendido de Ash luego de volverme su compañero, además... —le guiño con picardía—. Tengo que admitir que te ves linda estando sonrojada.

Braixen desvió un poco su mirada —Ah... contigo no hay remedio. Por lo menos no eres despistado y sobretodo denso en el romance —dijo entre risas.

—Lo dices por Serena, ¿cierto? —intuyó él, recibiendo un asentimiento de Braixen—. Ahora que lo pienso, nuestros entrenadores son demasiados lentos para dar el primer paso. Ahora comprendo que los humanos tienen muchas diferencias con nosotros, los pokémon.

—Sí... Hasta creo que Serena no ha mostrado mucho valor en decírselo desde que se cortó su cabello —volvió a mirar el cielo, recordando aquella tarde en ciudad Coumarine—. Falta poco para que termine nuestro viaje, y...

—No digas más. —la interrumpió, uniendo su mano con la suya—. Es mejor hacer recuerdos juntos que pensar sobre esa lejana despedida. Si hay algo que aprendí de Ash fue que es mejor vivir y disfrutar todo lo que podamos en nuestra aventura, siempre con una sonrisa.

Braixen se asombró ante sus palabras, era la primera vez que entendía los sentimientos de su entrenadora por el chico de Kanto. Esa motivación positiva era su factor secreto.

—A todo esto... ¿ya estás preparada para tu siguiente exhibición?

—¡¿Eh?! ¿Ya lo sabías? —la pokémon no pudo ocultar su sorpresa—. Pero ¿cómo?

—Pikachu. Él me lo conto luego de finalizar mi batalla con Grovyle —le respondió, mirándola ahora fijamente—. ¿Aún tienes miedo de fracasar, verdad?

—Solo un poco. —echo un largo suspiro, agachando su mirada hacia el suelo—. Es complicado mantenerme tranquila con la próxima exhibición en camino, sigo temiendo que vuelva a fallar como la anterior vez.

—Solo tienes que ser tú misma como siempre lo has hecho. Recuerda que Serena no te odiara, nadie lo hará —le sonrió amigablemente—. Pero si aún tienes dudas, entonces me encargaré de estar contigo en tu presentación para apoyarte. Después de todo, te dije que te protegería, ¿no?

La pokémon de fuego alzo su mirada, revelando a su compañero una pequeña sonrisa. Era cierto. Podía confiar en sus compañeros en cualquier problema que tuviera, pero en especial con Frogadier, quien se volvió en su fiel caballero que protegería a su reina de cualquier peligro como ocurría en los cuentos de hadas.

Tanto fue su emoción que salto hasta su pareja haciendo que cayeran en el suave pasto, y de forma sorpresiva le dio un corto beso en los labios. Frogadier quedo en shock mientras Braixen se alejaba unos centímetros.

—Esta vez fui yo quien te sorprendió con la guardia baja. —dijo con un leve sonrojo.

Frogadier reacciono de su trance y, sonriendo, coloco su mano derecha en su mejilla.

—Sí, lo hiciste. —y se dignó a besarla esta vez.

* * *

En la parte más profunda del bosque, Hawlucha estuvo golpeando cualquier roca que hallaba en su camino haciéndola añicos para luego golpear de forma consecutiva un grueso árbol. El sudor y el cansancio demostraban su arduo entrenamiento en que él se había propuesto.

Cuando estuvo a punto de irse a otro lado del bosque, pudo observar entre las hierbas un objeto redondo gracias a su excelente vista. En el momento que lo cogió su sorpresa fue grande tras reconocer que se trataba de un huevo pokémon.

—¡Santa virgen de Guadalupe! —se expresó con asombro, mirando a cualquier lado para luego gritar a todo pulmón—. ¡Oigan! ¡¿De quién es este huevo?!

No recibió ninguna respuesta de los pokémon salvajes de la zona, Hawlucha no tardo en suponer que había sido abandonado, pues debido a su gran experiencia como guardián del bosque ya había afrontado experiencias similares. Entonces decidió regresar con sus amigos llevando consigo el huevo que encontró, porque su instinto como héroe le decía que no podía dejar que esta pequeña criatura viviera a su suerte en el peligroso bosque.

* * *

—¡Chespin, ya termina tu turno de una buena vez! —dijo un impaciente Pancham.

Chespin miraba inquieto sus cartas, sabía que si volvía a perder, Pancham se quedaría con todos sus pokélitos como la anterior ocasión. Estaba arriesgando todo lo que consideraba importante para él mismo y fallar no era una opción.

—Espera un poco más... Necesito concentrarme en mi jugada. —se quejó el pokémon erizo, disimulando perfectamente sus nervios.

—¡Ya vienes diciendo eso desde hace media hora! ¡Apúrate y muestra ya tus cartas! —insistió el pokémon luchador con una pequeña vena en su frente—. Es más que obvio que vas a perder otra vez.

—¡Claro que no!

—¡Claro que sí!

Entonces ambos pokémon dispararon rayos a través de sus miradas.

—Ah... Aquí vamos de nuevo. —dijo Pikachu, quien suspiro aburrido de escuchar una de sus tontas discusiones, tal como una vez ocurrió con Piplup y Oshawott.

De pronto se escuchó el llamado de Hawlucha, captando la atención del resto del grupo quienes se encontraban cerca de la entrada en el bosque.

—Tal parece que algo le ocurrió a Hawlucha. —menciono el roedor eléctrico, entonces Chespin sonrió triunfante.

—Es cierto. Tenemos que reunirnos con los demás para ver que sucedió. Lo siento, chicos, pero el juego se cancela. —y sin decir nada más, corrió hasta aquella dirección.

—¡No escapes, Chespin! ¡Era obvio que ibas a perder! —Pancham también corrió para alcanzarlo.

—Definitivamente ellos son los mejores amigos. —Pikachu sonrió nervioso, yendo al mismo lugar donde se produjo el llamado el pokémon mexicano.

Los presentes se quedaron asombrados con lo que Hawlucha traía entre sus brazos. Nadie imagino que llegaría con un huevo pokémon. Los únicos que mostraron emoción ante el asunto fueron la pequeña Bonnie junto con Dedenne.

—¡Wow! Es la primera vez que veo un huevo pokémon —la pequeña rubia desvió su mirada hacia el inventor—. Hermano, ¿sabes que pokémon pueda estar dentro?

—No lo sabría decirlo, pero... —de pronto ilumino sus lentes junto con una sonrisa—. Eso lo sabremos gracias a mi nuevo invento —gracias a su mano Aipom saco el dichoso invento de su gran mochila—. Lo llamo el descubridor de identidad para huevos pokémon.

—Vaya, otro nombre feo y muy simple —se expresó Bonnie con un aire desanimado—. Lo siento, hermano. Pero será mejor alejar el huevo de tu invento que de seguro explotara cuando lo enciendas.

Clemont quedo hecho piedra mientras guardaba su invento de vuelta a su mochila.

—Lo entiendo, Bonnie. —dijo con un aura deprimente.

Ash se acercó muy intrigado para examinar el huevo, en eso noto como daba leves brillos.

—Ya está a punto de nacer —aseguro el entrenador—. Necesitamos algo que le de calor.

—Pero ¿cómo lo haremos? —pregunto Serena.

Entonces los pokémon presentes dirigieron sus miradas en Fletchinder, quien sudo nervioso.

—¿Por qué me miran así?

—Vamos, Fletchinder —Chespin le toco el hombro—. No es ningún secreto que la mayoría de tu especie que no cuenta con una habilidad oculta es utilizada solo para calentar huevos. Es parte fundamental de la naturaleza.

—¡Yo soy un guerrero hecho solo para las batallas! —bramo el pokémon volador-fuego—. No entrene por gusto solo para volverme en la mamá sustituta.

—Chicos, cálmense un poco —recomendó Pikachu, entonces se le ocurrió una excelente idea—. ¡Ya lo tengo! Escuchen. He encontrado una forma excelente para que el huevo eclosione en poco tiempo.

 **"Media hora después"**

El grupo pokémon estuvo abrazado el uno con el otro mientras Fletchinder se encontraba encima del huevo con una expresión muy incómoda, incluso la pequeña Bonnie se les unió pensando en lo divertido que sería empollar.

—Oye, Pikachu. Dijiste que sería en poco tiempo pero todavía no se abre el huevo —fue la décima vez que se quejó el pokémon erizo—. Me siento raro abrazándolos a todos ustedes.

—¡Dije que solo era una suposición! —grito el roedor, ya molesto con sus quejas.

—Si deseas te puedo cambiar de lugar —propuso Fletchinder con el poco orgullo que le quedaba a su masculinidad.

—Chespin, si tanto te aburre, solo imagina que estás abrazando a una linda pokémon que se te ha declarado al fin —recomendó el pokémon panda.

De inmediato Chespin se comenzó a imaginar lo dicho y sonrió de forma abobada ante el asombro de sus demás compañeros que lo veían más raro de lo usual. Bonnie muy inocente creyó que el inicial de tipo planta estaba dando todo su esfuerzo para que naciera el misterioso pokémon.

—Gracias por la ayuda, Pancham. —agradeció Pikachu.

Pancham se encogió de hombros —No es tan difícil cuando lo conoces a la perfección.

En ese mismo tiempo, el huevo comenzó a emitir un tremendo brillo haciendo que los demás se alejarán unos metros. Cuando el brillo cesó, el huevo se había abierto revelando a un pequeño pokémon con apariencia parecida a un Zubat que los miraba confundido. El grupo se le quedo viendo con mucha curiosidad.

El recién nacido, muy nervioso, empezó a llorar con una potente voz. Inmediatamente el grupo se cubrió los oídos por la potencia de su grito, ellos no podía creer la fuerza que tenía aquel pokémon bebé a pesar de su inocente tamaño.

Ash se le acerco amigablemente, entonces le acaricio su pequeña cabeza y dijo:

—Ya, ya, tranquilo. No hay de qué preocuparse.

El pequeño poco a poco detuvo sus sollozos, entonces miro atentamente a aquel chico y no tardó mucho en reconocerlo como su padre para saltar en sus brazos. Ash lo recibió gustosamente, de repente escucho un pequeño gruñido del pokémon.

—Ya veo. Tienes hambre. —intuyó el chico de la gorra.

Enseguida sus compañeros se dispusieron a sacar las bayas que poseían para entregárselas al recién nacido, aunque Pancham tuvo que detener a Chespin que babeaba por comérselas para él solo. Pero el pokémon murciélago los rechazo con una mueca inconforme.

—¿Por qué no querrá comérselo? —se preguntó Serena.

Entonces Bonnie se le acerco dibujándole una gran sonrisa.

—Vamos, pequeño. Las bayas son riquísimas. Mira —entonces se comió una para enseguida mostrar una cara asqueada—. Está muy agria.

—Oh, ya veo. —Serena enseguida saco su pokédex, descubriendo la información del pokémon—. Al parecer los Noibat pueden detectar la madurez de una baya mediante sus ondas supersónicas. Eso explicaría por qué no quiso comerse las bayas que le hemos traído.

—Entonces solo debemos encontrar las bayas correctas. —dijo Ash, pasando su mirada hacia los pokémon—. Chicos, necesito que de su ayuda para conseguir algunas bayas para Noibat.

Los pokémon asintiendo a la indicación del entrenador fueron al bosque en busca de algunas bayas. Luego de unos minutos, los pokémon regresaron con una buena cantidad de distintas bayas y lo dejaron al lado del pequeño Noibat, quien inspecciono cada una gracias a sus ondas y, una vez encontrado, comenzó a comérselas.

—Gracias, Serena. —dijo Ash, viendo al pokémon comer.

—¡Eh! ¿Por qué me estas agradeciendo? —Serena no entendió claramente su agradecimiento.

—Si no me hubieras dicho el motivo por el cual Noibat no comía las bayas, de seguro habría tenido algunos problemas en descubrirlo —la miro con una sonrisa confortable y cálida—. Es bueno tener siempre tu ayuda cuanto más lo necesito. Eres sensacional, Serena.

La joven artista se puso muy nerviosa ante el cumplido de su compañero, realmente la consideraba alguien especial y, aunque no fuera de forma sentimental para ella fue algo importante y muy valioso. De repente sintió como algo tocaba su pierna y agachando su mirada descubrió que se trataba del pequeño Noibat.

El pokémon murciélago se quedó observando curiosamente a aquella chica que se llevaba tan bien con su padre, incluso le pareció gracioso las expresiones que hacía en su rostro cuando se ponía nerviosa. Le resulto una chica rara pero muy divertida.

—Veo que le caes bien a Noibat, incluso debe creer que eres su madre.

Serena enrojeció por completo su cara —¡M-m-m-madre!

Ash ignoro los nervios de su compañera y se quedó pensativo en algo.

—Ahora que lo pienso, ¿no crees que sería una buena idea darle un nombre?

—¿Un nombre? —regulo su sonrojo para observar intrigada a su amigo.

—Sí. Nunca le he puesto un nombre a mis pokémon y creí que sería una excelente oportunidad para hacerlo con Noibat.

—¿Y qué nombre se te ocurrió, Ash?

—He tenido algunas ideas como: Chico Zubat, Nocturno y Dumbo. —explico con estrellas en los ojos.

—Y porque no solo lo dejamos como Noibat. —dijo ella con una gota en la cabeza.

Ash rasco un poco nariz y ligero una pequeña carcajada —Sí. Creo que es mejor así.

Pikachu que veía la escena desde una distancia prudente, ligero una pequeña carcajada por las cosas que su entrenador hablaba sin saber lo que provocaba en la oriunda de Kalos. Realmente le faltaba mucho por aprender sobre las chicas.

—Siento que ya he vivido esta situación antes... —el roedor intento recordar hasta que mágicamente se le apareció un Litwick en la cabeza—. ¡Claro! Primero inició con Misty y Togepi; luego con May y Manaphy, y este le siguió con Dawn y Cyndaquil, para terminar con Ir-... Ah no, espera. Ese último nunca ocurrió —se cruzó de brazos, mirando aquella escena tan familiar—. Ahora me pregunto, ¿quién será la siguiente afortunada a que le toque cuidar a un recién nacido junto a mi despistado entrenador?

Mientras tanto en una región muy lejana y tropical, cierta rubia de ojos esmeraldas y piel blanquecina dio un pequeño estornudo sin razón aparente.

—¿Qué sucede, chicos? —pregunto un extrañado Frogadier, quien recién llegaba junto con Braixen que se encontraba en la misma situación.

—Nada en particular. Tan solo Ash y Serena están cuidando de su pequeño hijo —le respondió Chespin, comiendo de las bayas que estaban agrias.

—¡¿Queeeeé?!

Pancham inmediatamente le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

—No confundas las cosas, Chespin. Ellos solo se encargan de vigilar al pequeño Noibat.

—¡Auchs! Eso dolió mucho —se quejó adolorido—. Es la misma cosa, ¿no? Además, tienes que buscar otra manera de corregirme que no sea golpeándome en la cabeza.

Frogadier comprendió la situación y pasó su vista ante el nuevo integrante.

—Tiene razón. Es un bebé pokémon —dijo con voz neutra, luego volvió a mirar a sus dos compañeros—. ¿Cómo lo encontraron?

—Fue Hawlucha quien lo encontró cuando apenas era un huevo —respondió Pancham.

—¿Entonces ha sido abandonado por sus padres? —esta vez pregunto Braixen.

—Tal vez.

Frogadier se mantuvo en silencio mientras observaba al pokémon volador-dragón, no pudo evitar recordar su pasado cuando apenas era un Froakie. Un frío y amargo pasado. Realmente le producía un sentimiento vacío por recordar la soledad que sufrió con su propia especie y la indiferencia que tuvo debido a su maldición.

—Frogadier, ¿te encuentras bien?

El nombrado volvió en sí, encontrándose con la mirada preocupada de Braixen.

—Sí. Solo estuve recordando algo sin importancia. —fingió una sonrisa para calmarla.

Braixen no le convenció sus palabras, pero no intento averiguarlo. Ella misma suponía que se trataría de "eso" por el cual Frogadier no quería hablar.

El pequeño Noibat se encontró lleno de energía luego de haber comido de las bayas que le ofrecieron, repentinamente alzo su vista para observar a algunos pokémon volando alrededor del cielo. De repente sintió como su propio instinto comenzó a despertar en su interior. Alzo un poco sus pequeñas alas y dio un pequeño brinco mientras aleteaba torpemente, pero al final cayó al suelo provocando que volviera a romper en llanto.

Ash se acercó para tranquilizarlo y entonces comprendió lo que intento hacer.

—Fletchinder, Hawlucha. Vengan aquí. —llamo a sus pokémon y, cuando llegaron, rápidamente les explico su plan—. Necesito de su ayuda para que Noibat aprenda a volar.

—¡Je! Yo aprendí a volar por mi propia cuenta desde mi nacimiento, no hay instrucciones para los voladores de elite —alardeo orgulloso el ave regional—. Pero como es una orden de Ash, no tengo más opción que enseñarle.

—Otra vez va con lo mismo. —Hawlucha se acercó hasta Noibat—. ¡Muy bien, chamaco! Yo te enseñare lo primordial para volar como un campeón de los cielos.

El pequeño volador-dragón asintió con timidez.

Ambos pokémon alzaron el vuelo desde una altura de tres metros, Noibat observo atentamente sus movimientos, entendió que primero debía tomar impulso en su cuerpo para luego expandir sus alas. Tomo un poco de valentía para intentarlo de nuevo, pero aunque aleteaba con todas sus fuerzas no podía elevarse en el aire.

Clemont examino lo ocurrido y empezó a verificar la zona con total concentración hasta que encontró el error faltante.

—Ash. Deberías llevar a Noibat a una zona donde se produzca fuertes corrientes de aire, tal vez de esa manera pueda aprender a volar. —sugirió el inventor.

—¡Es una excelente idea, Clemont! Bien, hagámoslo.

Fletchinder se encargó de llevar a Noibat hasta una corriente de aire, entonces el pequeño dragón comenzó a aletear hasta que empezó a elevarse un poco. En eso Hawlucha le enseño a planear en el aire elevando sus alas bien firmes para no perder el control.

Noibat imito sus pasos casi a la perfección logrando tener el control y balance en su cuerpo, pero de repente la corriente de viento cesó haciendo que Noibat cayera. Hawlucha se percató de lo sucedido y decidió actuar enseguida.

—¡Ahí voy, chamaco! ¡Hawlucha al rescate! —se dirigió en picada a una velocidad sorprendente hasta alcanzarlo y haciendo que Noibat se sostuviera en su espalda—. Ya estás a salvo, pequeño.

Noibat miro asombrado a Hawlucha, realmente le pareció asombroso la maniobra que hizo para rescatarlo. Protector y valeroso. El pokémon comenzó a sentir admiración por el ex guardián del bosque, e incluso se intuyó en mejorar en su aprendizaje.

El grupo respiro aliviado de ver que Noibat se encontraba bien, cuando los tres pokémon descendieron a tierra. A Hawlucha se le ocurrió una idea y se acercó hasta su entrenador.

—Conozco una zona donde hay corrientes de aire muy frecuentes. Sería un excelente lugar para el pequeño. —explico, elevando su mano arriba del cielo.

Ash logro entender lo que trataba de decirle y se apresuró para llevarlo a cabo.

El grupo se dirigió entonces a una parte del parque donde el viento soplaba de forma constante, un excelente lugar para el pequeño Noibat. Volviendo a repetir su acción, Hawlucha le enseño a planear perfectamente haciendo que Noibat lograra mejorar poco a poco hasta llegar a acostumbrarse al ambiente.

—Hum... ¿Qué raro? —se preguntó Pikachu.

—¿Qué sucede? —pregunto Pancham.

—Es que en momentos como estos, el equipo Rocket siempre hace su aparición para secuestrar al nuevo pokémon que conocemos en nuestro viaje.

—¡Ja, ja, ja! Se nota que vives atormentado con ellos desde la primera temporada —se burló Chespin—. De seguro se habrán ido a molestar a otro grupo porque saben que no pueden vencernos.

El roedor se cruzó de brazos, intrigado — _"Es raro que no aparezcan para hacer su tonta presentación... ¡¿No me digas que acaso volvieron a hacer el equipo Rocket de Unova?!"_

* * *

Ya en la tarde, Noibat comía alegremente luego de aprender un poco sobre el vuelo. Todos los pokémon presentes observaron al nuevo integrante con cierta intriga.

—¿Quién se quedará con Noibat?

Era la pregunta que más se frecuentaban dado que todavía era un pokémon salvaje.

De pronto Noibat se acercó al grupo, mirando específicamente a Hawlucha. El resto se quedó extrañado hasta que el pequeño empezó a mover la boca temblorosamente.

—T...T...T...

—¡Santo impactruenos! ¡Noibat va a decir sus primeras palabras! —exclamo el roedor, llamando la atención de los presentes.

—T... T... T... Tío Lucha.

—¡¿Tío Lucha?! —exclamaron todos asombrados.

Hawlucha se acercó y levanto a Noibat entre sus brazos.

—¡Ese es mi chamaco! —lo felicito mientras lloraba cómicamente—. Que rápido has crecido y eso que apenas hace unas horas eras un lindo y tierno huevo.

—Más que tío será el abuelo. —comento Chespin entre risas, pero recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza por parte de Hawlucha a la vez que sujeto a Noibat en su hombro derecho.

—Vuelve a decirme abuelo y te hago un nuevo pico en la cabeza a base de coscorrones.

—Está bien. Está bien. Pero ¡¿por qué todos tienen la manía de golpearme en la cabeza?! —dijo el erizo muy adolorido.

—Porque es la única manera en que aprendas a no pasarte de la raya, glotón.

Todos rieron ante el comentario de Pancham mientras Chespin resoplo molesto.

—El tío Lucha es genial. —dijo el pequeño dragón.

Ash hizo su aparición ante los pokémon y agachándose a la altura de Noibat, lo miro con una sonrisa confortable y paternal.

—Veo que te diviertes mucho con los chicos, ¿verdad, Noibat? Sabes, estuve pensado en que te unas a mi equipo como un compañero para las batallas, ya que durante tu aprendizaje en volar note que eras muy fuerte y decidido. Estoy seguro que serás un excelente amigo en nuestro viaje. ¿Qué dices?

Noibat aleteo un poco sus alas para llegar a los brazos de Ash, quien lo recibió amigablemente.

—Entonces, eso es un sí. —dijo el entrenador muy sonriente, saco una Poké Ball de su bolsillo, pero sorpresivamente Noibat se alejó de él para ocultarse en la espalda de Hawlucha—. ¿Qué sucede, Noibat?

—Tal parece que Noibat no quiere entrar todavía a una pokébola. —dedujo Clemont, acompañado de Serena y Bonnie.

—Pero ¿cómo lo llevare conmigo?

—¡Oh, Bonnie lo sabe! —grito eufórica la pequeña—. Por qué no llevas a Noibat en tu mochila, igual como Bonnie lo hace con Dedenne. ¿Verdad, Dedenne?

—¡Por supuesto! —hablo el pokémon hámster, quien salía del bolso—. Incluso tienes tu propia habitación junto con un almacén para pokélitos.

—Eso es exagerar mucho, Dedenne. —Pikachu sobo su cabeza avergonzado—. Pero no sería una mala idea. Ya anteriormente Ash había llevado a un Larvitar en su mochila... —de pronto se sintió incómodo con lo último—. ¡Un momento! ¡¿Cómo rayos Ash pudo cargar algo tan pensado durante nuestro viaje por Johto?!

Esa gran duda ahora jamás dejaría tranquilo la pobre consciencia de Pikachu.

Ya solucionado el problema para el pequeño Noibat. Hawlucha alzo el vuelo mientras era seguido por su pequeño aprendiz, pero en el corazón del pokémon mexicano seria su querido sobrino.

—¡Vamos mi pequeño chamaco! Es momento que despiertes la llama de la juventud para volverte en el próximo campeón de los cielos.

—Sí, tío Lucha.

Esta historia continuará...

 _ **Notas del Autor:**_

¡Lo hice, chicos! Pude terminar el capítulo antes que se fuera el año, logre cumplir mi promesa por primera vez. Ahora hablando de cosas curiosas, siempre he tenido la curiosidad del porque Ash nunca le pone un mote a sus pokémon como lo hacía su copia... quiero decir Ritchie, y en este capítulo pude explicarlo perfectamente. (Claro, si Ash es malo bailando más lo será al colocarle un nombre ja, ja, ja)

Y logre hacer un pequeño acercamiento entre Ash y Serena mediante el pequeño Noibat, ya tengo grandes planes shipperos para el próximo año. Pero apuesto a que muchos se sorprendieron por la repentina decisión de Noibat en vivir ahora en la mochila de Ash. Si leyeron el sumary, deberían saber que estoy modificando algunas cosas que ocurrieron en el anime para hacerlo lo más original posible... Siento la mirada sombría de una pequeña lechuza de Alola debido a que no le gusto este cambio.

En fin, pasaron muchas cosas en este 2017 que de solo pensarlo me pongo nostálgico. Pero luego recuerdo las nuevas cosas que ocurrirán en este 2018 y se me pasa enseguida, una de ellas es la próxima película de Pokémon en donde volveremos a ver al Ash del Terra 2 en una presunta liga Añil, ¿ganara por fin? La otra viene siendo de un juego de mi infancia y creo que de muchos, luego de varios años sin lanzar una continuación vuelve "Megaman 11", y esto por sus treinta aniversarios. ¡El bombardero azul vuelve y con buena definición!

Hay muchas cosas que me gustaría contarles pero solo llenaría el espacio del capítulo por puras aficiones mías. Espero que disfruten del año nuevo, y claro, tengamos esperanzas en que Serena vuelve a la pantalla chica aunque sea en un Ova.

 _¡Comenten que les pareció el capítulo!_

 _Emilion se despide de ustedes lectores, hasta la próxima._

 _ **¡Les deseo un feliz 2018!**_


End file.
